el Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun
by Kain Dark Label
Summary: CAP 12 Up... las cosas empiezan a calentar con los destinos entrelazados y todas las resoluciones, Review porfa gracias
1. Campeon retirado

"Apareciendo entre un Telón gigantesco tipo teatro sale el autor /o sea yo /dirigiéndose a todo el publico"

.-A los que fueron Lectores de Fic les agradezco mucho y como me lo pidieron un par de buenas amigas he decidido volver a publicarlo- **"haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa, al decir esto entrando mi hermanito"**.¡Nano que rayos estas haciendo aquí te dije que te incluiría pero no que te dejaría estar aquí-.

.- ya cálmate Cris solo vine para asegurarme que cumplas lo que prometes-**"recriminado el chamaco de 1.65m con cara de niño bueno".- **¿que ya va a empezar el Fic-.

.- en eso estaba hasta que de costumbre cierta pequeña plaga llego a molestar Nanito.- **"levantándome de la posición con el mayor cinismo del mundo"**.- bien ahora el Cáp. del Fic y como dije hice varios cambios y modificaciones así que esto es algo nuevo y no es lo que hice antes… ¡así que AHORA…-.

.¡EMPESEMOS CON EL FIC-.** "metiendo la cuchara como de costumbre Nano"**.

.¿Por qué no fui hijo único-. **"con una mano en la cabeza y negando con la misma"**

Aclaraciones u otras cosas-> /entre/

Pensamientos-> (entre)

Escenas y Acciones-> "entre y en negrita"

Diálogos-> .-entre-.

.¿Cris puedo yo decir el Disclaimer-.

.-Delante de todas formas lo ibas a hacer Nano-.

.¡SIIII…yo lo diré, yo lo diré, yo lo diré-. **"haciendo un Baile tipo la macarena"**

.¡ES PARA HOY!...bueno olvídalo-. **"mirando el como Nano sigue con el Baile" **.¿Por qué no fui hijo único!... bueno ya que…Disclaimer: los personajes de BeyBlade no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos autores y los personajes que aparecen en el fic a cada uno de sus dueños-.

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 1. Campeón Retirado**

"**en la casa del Jefe como a las 12md este se levanta de la cama al escuchar un ruido extraño de su Laptop"**

.-Dizzy que pasa es muy tarde-. **"frotándose los ojos y poniéndose los lentes"**

.-Tienes un correo urgente Kenny pero es desconocido-. **"decía la Laptop sin su típico tono burlón"**.-además Jefe deberías aprender que el que madruga Dios le ayuda-.

.-pero no a media noche…parece ser que me enviaron un programa-. **"terminando de revisar el correo, leyendo una nota adjunta"**.úsalo en el nuevo BeyBlade/ (¿pero a que se refiere con eso?)-.

.-disculpa que interrumpa uno de tus momentos de intriga personal Kenny pero deberías irte a dormir recuerda que mañana tienen una cita en la BBA-.

.- si es cierto Dizzy no quiero quitarle el puesto a Tyson que es quien siempre llega tarde… buenas noches Dizzy-. **"regresando a la cama y quedandose dormido poco después"**

.- Buenas noches Kenny-. **"apagandose para recargar"**

" **A la mañana siguiente Tyson corre como cierto pajaro de las caricaturas para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la cita en la BBA"**

.¡rayos me quede dormido y Hiro no me despertó-.** "yendo a toda velocidad choca con alguien en la vuelta de la esquina"** .- o lo siento es que ya voy tarde a una cita -.

.- descuida Tyson jamás pensé en volverte a ver así -. **"decía el chico que se encontraba en el suelo"** .¿dime ya me olvidaste-.

.-Kane eres tu ¿pero donde esta el resto de tu equipo-. **levantándose ambos chicos del suelo y retomando camino ahora ambos a la BBA"**.

.- es una larga historia pero nos separamos hace un tiempo para conseguir experiencias por aparte cada uno-. **"llegando ambos al edificio de la BBA"**.- por cierto ¿que hacemos aquí-.

.- es que el señor Dickenson cito a todo el equipo no se sabe para que pero estarán Rei, Max, Daichi, Hiro, Kenny y Hilary aunque ella no se para que-.

"**mientras en la oficina del señor Dickenson noticias espectaculares aguardan a los presentes en ella"**

.¡Genial mi oportunidad para demostrar que soy el mejor del mundo-. **"decía Daichi quien saltaba de la alegría"**

.- si bien chicos como les decía este torneo no es un Campeonato mundial pero es importante ya que es patrocinado por una compañía que ha tomado gran auge últimamente-. **"tratando de aclarar todo el Señor D **(N/A: es que me da un poquito de flojera escribir todo ese montón)** quien veía como Hilary y Max calmaban a Daichi"**

.- y como será ese torneo señor D-. **"preguntaba Hiro con algo de duda en el rostro"**

.- no lo se Hiro solo se sabe que los equipos pueden se de mínimo tres participantes es la única regla que a dado a conocer la compañía organizadora -.** "recibiendo su respuesta"**

.- y ¿como se llama esa compañía y para que nos hizo venir-. **"picándole a Rei la curiosidad y preguntando de una vez"**

.- bien e escuchado que se llama Dark Label Corp. y me enviaron una invitación para enviar a un equipo representante de la BBA y los hice venir por que les quería decir que ya que no se sabe nada de Kai he decidido enviar a los BladeBreakers y Daichi tomara el lugar de Kai -.

.¡ni hablar… como puede decir eso-. **"entrando Tyson y Kane en la oficina"** .- como puede excluir a Kai del equipo -.

.- Cálmate Tyson esto es algo importante y aunque querríamos que Kai participe el no esta -. **"decía Hilary a un Tyson sumamente insatisfecho"**

.- tu ni siquiera eres Beylader mejor no opines -.** "Kane tratando de callar a Hilary quien solo lo golpea en la cabeza y este queda K.O"**

.- vamos Tyson será divertido además así estaremos reunidos los tres como en nuestro primer campeonato mundial -. **"recordandole Max lo viejos tiempos"**

.¿no les dijiste nada Hiro-.** "mirando a su hermano con cara desconcertada"**

.- preferí que tú lo hicieras -.** " Hiro quien tenia cara de ahora si"**

.- Tyson podrías decirme que quiere decir tú y Hiro con tanta intriga -.** "preguntando el señor D"**

.- muy bien señor D me retiro del Beyblade así que creo que será mejor que se busque otro para el puesto en el equipo -. **"retirándose sacando a Kane a rastras a Kane quien sigue K.O, siendo seguido por Kenny"**

.- Bien no importa aun somos tres y aun así podemos concursar -. **"decía Daichi quien miraba a todos con cara de velorio"**

.- creo que tienes razón Daichi pero es una lastima que…-.** "siendo interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono el cual suena en ese instante"**.- si diga-.** "escucha la respuesta" **.-enserio es grandioso claro les diré pero tengo unas malas noticias aunque no se importan mucho nos veremos luego-. "**colgando el teléfono".**

.- quien era señor D-. **"preguntaba Hilary"**

.- les tengo noticias…-. **"teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro"**

"**mientras en un edificio de oficinas de varios pisos la sede central de la Dark Label Corp. se lleva acabo una conversación sumamente macabra"**

.- dime como marcha todo con respecto a mi torneo Boris -.** "decía una chica quien con el simple tono de su voz provoca nada menos que terror en Boris, estando sentada de espaldas a el en la silla de la presidencia de la Corp."**

.- de maravilla señorita… las…las invitaciones han sido enviadas…como lo mando -.**"respondiendo con terror en la voz"**

.-muy bien hecho y sobre los otros dos asuntos mas como va el primero-.

.- ya he puesto a trabajar a nuestros Beyladers…para el primer asunto puse en posición…al joven Jeff-.

.- creo que estuvo bien Picos es mas que suficiente para encargarse de Tyson, y sobre el segundo asunto quien esta en el caso-.

.- …seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y… puse a Kaze a vigilar al chico aunque creo que fue demasiado Kaze es diez veces mejor que Tyson… ese chico jamás podrá con el-. **"decía Boris con mas confianza en la voz"**

.¡DUDAS DE MIS DECICIONES-. **"estando sumamente molesta la chica tanto que provoca que Boris suplique misericordia y lo disculpe"** .- ese chico es mas duro de lo que crees y su Bestia Bit es lo que me preocupa si el sabe usarla bien Kaze jamás podrá con el -.

.- perdóneme juro no volver a portarme así …-. **"estando de cuatro patas frente al escritorio suplicando el perdón".**

.-me das asco Boris fuera de mi oficina y encárgate que todo siga tal y como va o si no ya veras-.

.- si señorita…gracias, gracias, gracias-. **"saliendo de la oficina se marcha a seguir con sus deberes"**.-(esa chica es mas poderosa que nadie y mas malvada que ningún otro ser existente creo que hasta hace ver a Hitler como un llorón, pero si lo que dijo es verdad creo que será mejor que este de su lado)-.

"**mientras en la oficina la chica sigue sentada mirando todo desde su silla"**

.- cuando la luna se ponga roja como la sangre, cuando un alma pura llore en la puertas del infierno, cuando el ritual de los elementos se lleve acabo y la vida se una con la muerte, la paz regresara al mundo y el milagro de la vida se llevara acabo… jamás permitiré que eso pase otra vez-. **"sosteniendo en sus manos un BeyBlade negro y sumamente tétrico"**

"**cambiando de escena Tyson, Kane y Kenny caminan por el parque y se encuentran con un par de chicas ya muy conocidas por Tyson y Kenny"**

.- hola chicas como han estado no las veía desde el campeonato mundial-. **"decía Tyson saludando a Matilde y Ming Ming".**

.- hola chicos he estado de gira por todo el país dando conciertos y espectáculos, como me sentía muy sola Matilde es mi asistente-. **"decía Ming Ming mirando a los tres chicos"**

.- te he visto eres Ming Ming ex miembro de los BEGABLADERS…soy tu Fan ¿me das un autógrafo-. **"estando Kane mas que emocionado por ver a su estrella Pop favorita"**

.¡que yo estoy pintada-. **"ya estando Matilde algo molesta"**

.- Cálmate Matilde-. **"decía Kenny tratando de tranquilizarla, luego de un rato y presentaciones adecuadas ya las cosas se tranquilizaron y Kenny logro notar algo interesante en el BeyBlade de Kane que ya no era el mismo de siempre"**.- oye Kane me dejas ver ese Blade-.

.-Claro Kenny toma-. **"entregándole el blade el cual es analizado a fondo"**

.- valla este Blade es como los de los All Star puede capturar información en el¿Dónde lo conseguiste-.** "empezando a recordar el correo y la nota adjunta"**

.-Bien me llego por correo junto con una nota adjunta que decía busca al Dragoon, así que vine a buscar a Tyson-.

.- me lo prestas para hacer un experimento-.

.- Claro adelante -. **"empezando ambos a experimentar tanto con Dizzy y el Blade en la transferencia de información".**

.- vamos Tyson como crees que te retiraras así nada más del BeyBlade-. **"estaba Ming Ming recriminándolo"**.- no sabes lo que eso podría hacerles a todos los Fans que te admiran perderían su inspiración-.

.-es cierto Tyson además aun quedan muchas batallas por ganar y torneos en los cuales participar no puedes rendirte así nada mas-. **"también tratando de convencerlo Maltide"**

.- si ya lo pensé mucho sobre estoy quiero tiempo para mi además aun quedan muchos campeones a nivel del mundo sobrara quien tome mi titulo-. **"estando Tyson mirando el cielo y el pasar de las nubes" **

.- si ibas a hacer eso desde un principio mejor hubiera metido a Dragoon en la roca -. **"apareciendo Ozuma detrás de la banca donde están sentadas Ming Ming y Matilde junto con Tyson"**

.- Ahhhh-. **"gritaron los tres dando un salto mortal por el susto" **.-no hagas eso y por cierto ¿que haces aquí Ozuma?

.- quería retarte ahora que eres mejor y yo también lo soy pero veo que te da miedo así que mejor me voy-.

.- miedo yo… estas loco Ozuma y si te conozco debes de estar aquí por alguna otra razón-.

.- pues si recibí esta nota diciendo que querían que participase en un torneo de BeyBlade y que podía llevar a 2 o mas con migo pero nadie mas quiso venir-.

.- Valla, valla, valla… tu eres el campeón Tyson verdad-. **"decía un chico rubio de ojos azule con el cabello en picos echados hacia atrás con un traje tipo Psiquits y un Lanzador electrónico en su brazo derecho"**

.¿quien eres tu y por que vistes así-. **"preguntaba Tyson mirando al chico de cabello a puntas** (N/A- no es shobu el de duel master nano-..-…ohhh-.)

.- soy quien derrotara al campeón mundial-. **"listo para combatir con su lanzador ya arriba"**

.-olvídalo ya estoy retirado-.

.- yo luchare con tigo -. **"dijo Ozuma sacando su Blade"**

.- bien habrán menos participantes en el torneo-.

.-3-.

.-2-.

.-1-.

.- Let. it Rip-. **"gritan ambos mientras sus Blades salen disparados y chocan entre si sacando chispas entre ellos"**

.- ha esto es muy fácil aunque que esperaba de un novato… ¡ataca Cyber Wolfborg-. "**surgiendo del Blade de picos un Wolfborg cibernético poniendo la batalla a su favor"**

.- vamos ataca Flash Deper-. **"decía Ozuma haciendo surgir su bestia Bit pero aun así siendo apenas suficiente ante el ataque devastador de su oponente"**

.-ayúdalo Tyson-. **"decía Ming Ming mirando la paliza que recibía Ozuma"**

.-quisiera pero no traje a Dragoon con migo, ayúdalo tu o Matilde-. **"contestándole a Ming Ming"**

.- vamos Kenny aun no esta lista esa descarga-. **"decía Kane quien no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos"**

.- ya esta lista pero no creo que sirva de mucho si lo ayudas-.** "decía Kenny entregándole su blade a Kane"**

.- vamos luchen los que quieran jamás podrán contra mi-. **"decía picos al mirar como Kane se unía a la batalla"**.- Aliento de Lobo Metálico-. **"surgiendo una gran cantidad de hielo de la bestia Bit la cual congela el suelo y daña a los oponentes"**

.- rayos aunque he entrenado mucho... no sirve de nada si no tengo una bestia Bit … si tuviera…si tuviera… ¡una Bestia Bit-. **"estando Kane apretando los puños y los dientestratando de dar lo mejor sin lograr nada mientras su blade comienza a brillar y en de un destello surge de este Cyber Dragoon"**

.-es imposible otra Bestia Bit Cyber -. **"mirando picos como el rumbo de la batalla esta vez a favor de Ozuma y Kane quienes atacando al mismo tiempo logran empatar la lucha"**

.- Ataca Black Armor Dranzer-. **"cayendo el Blade de la nada y surgiendo Dranzer el doble de grande con su armadura de color negro entre llamas negras y flmas de color escarlata que de un solo golpe saca a los otros tres del combate y los detiene, apareciendo poco luego Kai"**.- ahora lárgate de aquí y ten por seguro que los BladeBreakers participaran en el torneo de la Dark Label-.

.- Kai eres tú como es posible, que le ocurrió a Dranzer es diferente, donde has estado-. **"haciendo como mil preguntas Tyson"**

.- cállate Tyson un Beylader cobarde como tu no tiene derecho de preguntar nada y te informo que yo soy el cuarto miembro de los BladeBreakers-. **"retirándose Kai ante la mirada de todos de extrañeza"**

.- veo que no podré solo con esto dime algo Kane quieres entrar en el equipo-. **"decía Ozuma a Kane para poder mantener vigilado al nuevo Cyber Dragoon"**

.- Muy bien ya somos tres en el equipo-. "**dijo Tyson mas que decidido a participar con ellos"**.- pero de todas formas creo que nesecitaremos a alguien mas a no ser que queramos luchar con solo 3 en el equipo-.

.-bien talvez Ming Ming o Matilde podrían participar con nosotros-. **"dijo Kenny"**

.- pues la verdad es que ya hace bastante que no practicamos y no estamos en condiciones así que creo que solo les estorbaríamos pero oremos con ustedes para apoyarlos-. **"dijo Ming Ming safandose con una excusa a ella y Matilde"**

.- yo conozco a un Beylader que es muy bueno y esta aquí en esta ciudad si quieren los llevo con el-. **"dijo Matilde con mucha calma"

* * *

**

.-bien eso es todo espero que les halla gustado y que participen en el fic-.

.¡yo lo diré, yo lo diré, YO LO DIRE….-. **"acabando Nano con el Baile tipo macarena"**

.- bien hasta la próxima, espero lo disfruten y sigan haciéndolo-.

.-Cris no es justo tu lo dijiste, y me tocaba a mi-.

.�¿Por qué no fui hijo único-.

.- si desean tomar parte en el torneo de la Dark Label Corp. llenen la siguiente ficha de inscricion y manden sus datos con el review-.

**Nombre->**

**Forma del Lanzador->**

**Tipo de BeyBlade->**

**Bestia Bit->nombre apariencia y ataques de la misma**

**descricion fisica->**

**Descripcion Psicologica->**

**Equipo-> o sea den el nombre desu ionvensionya que no seran los de costumbre pero habran personajes ya conocidos**

**con quienes les gustaria estar en el equipo->**

**historia personal->**

.-bien creo que eso es todo si me falto algo solo ponganlo en el review y si quieren una pareja tratare de ponerlo asi que solo aclarenlo en el review-.

.- CRIS digiste que yo lo diria...-.

.- Nano o dejas de fastidiar o la proxima vez no te dejo pasar al teatro-.

.- bueno esta bien pero la proxima me toca ami-.

.- bien hasta pronto y manden su review-.


	2. Diosas, Cyborgs, Guerreros y un necio

.¡Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a este su teatro para ahora el segundo Cáp. del Fic -. **"estando yo en el teatro frente a nada ya que esta vacío aun el teatro, llegando en ese momento Nano junto con Wheeler"**

.- Disculpa Nano me puedes decir por que tu hermano esta hablando a la nada -. **"preguntándole Joey a Nano en voz baja"**

.-esta practicando le da miedo hablar en publico y tartamudea mucho… a veces no comprendo por que es que el dice que por que no fue hijo único y el es el que se pone a hablar solo-. **"diciendo Nano a Joel sin bajar la voz"**

.- Es por que me gustan las conversaciones inteligentes -. **"mirando yo al par de recién llegados"**

.- si bien Jefe es que ya es hora de presentar el Cáp. 2 del fic y vinimos a ayudar -. **"decía Joey" **

.- ayudar eso si seria una novedad no se por que Kaiba no te mando a otro lado -.

.- Fue por que creo este es el único lugar donde el perro de Joey no pueda causar daño en mis operaciones -. **"apareciendo Kaiba junto con Pegasus"**

.- Ya cálmate Seto deberías admitir que en realidad te agrada Joey -. **"dice pegasus brillando su ojo del milenio"**

.-Yo apreciar a ese perro tarado jamás primero me quedare sin un centavo-.

.- Dilo de nuevo y te tragaras tus diente Kaiba-. **"sujetando Nano y Yo a Joey para evitar la sangre"**

.-Cálmate Joey aun nos queda mucho trabajo por delante como para que Kaiba te mande al hospital… además esta no es la primera vez que te dice perro-. **"calmándolo Nano"**

.- que ánimos me das-.

.- bueno Kaiba sabes bien que todavía falta mucho para que veas frutos dime que haces aquí junto con el otro patrocinador -. **"refiriéndome lógicamente a pegasus"**

.- mi muchacho lo que pasa es que te conseguimos a alguien mas para que te ayude en la obra… ¡ya puedes pasar-. **"dice pegasus y de pronto se ve entrando Tristan al teatro"**

.- es broma no como me van a meter a otro Wheeler ya tengo bastante con estos 2 como para otro-.

.- Serenity me lo pidió como favor por eso fue accedí así que ahora es tu problema-. **"cruzando los brazos Kaiba con su tono autoritario"**

.- bien ya que ustedes tres háganme un favor vallan a traer el almuerzo mientras les muestro el Cáp. 2 a los patrocinadores-.** "estando Yo ya con cara de /Ya que mas da/"**

.- bien a comer tu madre nos manda el almuerzo verdad Nano-. **"dice Joey"**

.- si hoy toca pasta-. **"dice Nano"**

.- ya me ruge la tripa mejor vamos… hasta el rato Jefes-.** "dice Tristan llevándose a los otros dos"**

.- bien aquí les tengo el Cáp. 2 quien quiere decir el disclaimer-. **"mostrándole ya listo todo a ambos patrocinadores"**

.- yo quiero… puedo si,si,si,si,si…no te molesta verdad Seto-. **"dice pegasus mientras Kaiba solo frunce el seño diciendo /por mi/"**

.- bien los personajes de Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Cyborg 009, Oh mi Diosa, Shaman King y Gundam Wing no le pertenecen a Cris si no a sus respectivos autores y los OC son de sus respectivos dueños también y participan en el fic por su propio gusto-.

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 2 Diosas, Cyborgs, Shamanes, Guerreros y un Necio**

**/En la BBA el señor Dickenson recibe una petición bastante extraña estando acompañado de Kai, Hiro y Hilary (N/A: no se ni por que ella no hace nada aparte de mandar) ante tres extraños visitantes vestidos de trajes rojos con unas cosas como bufandas de color amarillas/**

.- pero lo que dicen es prácticamente increíble de creer-. **"estando el señor D incrédulo ante los tres visitantes"**.- dígame señorita podría decirme por favor enserio que quieren-.

.- ya se lo dijimos somos cyborgs de otra dimensión y vinimos aquí a ayudarlos a enfrentar a los oponentes de este torneo ya que ellos tienen tecnología de nuestro mundo-. **"explicándole la joven y bella cyborg rubia de ojos azules"**

.- Ja yo no les creo ni media palabra… para mi este es solo un grupo de locos-. **"estando Kai con su usual incredulidad"**

.- Oye chico como te atreves a decir eso mas vale que te retractes -. **" sumamente molesto el cyborg calvo a punto de querer pelea con Kai"**

.- Calma por favor no podemos empezar una lucha en este sitio además deberían esperar esa reacción con su historia increíble-. **"imponiendo orden Hilary antes de que haya sangre (n/a: creo que es por eso que siempre aparece verdad?)"**

.-bueno por lo menos podrían demostrar que lo que dicen es cierto-. **"preguntando Hiro para tratar de acabar con la conversación escuchándose en ese momento una voz proveniente del bebe en brazos de la cyborg rubia"**

.- permítanme que se los explique yo soy 001 y mis capacidades psíquicas fueron las que nos trajeron a su mundo, ella es 003 su poder de habilidad extra sensorial es muy útil y el 007 tiene la capacidad de transformarse a su voluntad**-. "diciendo esto el cyborg pelón cambia en una copia perfecta de Kai**".- varios de nuestros compañeros fueron vencidos en nuestro mundo y sus habilidades fueron robadas y hemos venido hasta aquí para recuperarlas, las hemos rastreado hasta la Dark Label por eso queremos que nos permitan acompañarlos al torneo-.

.- Bien no veo ningún problema para que lo hagan ya que veo que han demostrado que lo que dicen es cierto-. **"termina el señor D ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos"**

.- Pero si ellos robaron algo por que no van a la policía-. **"preguntando Hilary"**

.- Por que el robo fue en nuestro mundo y no podemos demostrar que los circuitos que robaron son nuestros así que la única opción que queda es recuperarlos por nuestra cuenta, además siento que algo maligno ocurrirá es mas ya las criaturas poderosas de este mundo están tomando medidas para tratar de evitarlo-. "**estando 003 con una mirada triste dirigida a Kai"**.- verdad joven Hiwatori-.

.- si lo dices por que mi Dranzer se fusiono con Black Dranzer creo que tienes razón -.

.- bien en ese caso ustedes vendrán con nosotros como acompañantes, no habrá problema ya que la invitación decía que podíamos llevar a cualquier cantidad de personas-. **"terminando Hiro tratando de animar un poco a 003"**

.- Bien si ellos vendrán con nosotros solo pondré…una regla que este sujeto no se convierta en mí-. **"ahorcando Kai a 007 para que se le quite la transformación"**

.- bien en ese caso todo esta listo agradecemos mucho su comprensión y su ayuda no los molestaremos y les ayudaremos en lo que podamos-. **"escuchándose otra vez la voz de 001"**

.- Kai por favor hospédalos en tu casa y yo por mi parte le avisare a Max y Rei sobre el asunto-. **"decía el señor D mientras todos salen y empieza a llamar por teléfono"**

**/ En casa de Max , este y Rei tratan de acomodar a sus extraños huéspedes/**

.¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ AOME NO ME CAMBIARE DE ROPA SOLO PORQUE TU LO DICES-. **"corriendo por todos lados Inuyasha para evitar a Aome quien trata que se cambie de ropa"**

.- Lamento mucho todo esto joven Max ellos de vez en cuando son así-. **"disculpándose Sango con el rubio por sus compañeros"**

.- Ohhh… descuida no es problema cualquier amigo de Rei es amigo mío-. **"calmándola Max" **

.¡INUYASHA NESECITAMOS QUE PASES DESAPERCIVIDO PARA PODER IR CON ELLOS AL TORNEO PARA PODER BUSCAR LA PERLA ASI QUE CAMBIATE-. **"estando en el patio aun en plena persecución"**.¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO-. **"gritando consecutivamente Aome mientras Inuyasha se estrella con el suelo tres veces al tratar de escapar brincando la barda"**

.- muy bien… me rindo… me cambiare-. **"diciendo esto y quedando inconsciente luego"**

.- Oye esta bien tu amigo… creo que ocupa un doctor-. **"mirando Max el como ya se Inuyasha en el suelo"**

.- no se preocupe joven Max esta bien solo es la manera en que Aome lo pone a dormir-. **"lo calma Sango antes que haga algo"**

.- YA REGRESAMOS-. **"escuchandose la voz de Rei que entra en casa de Max junto con la linda chica pelirroja o sea Ayame quien esta vestida con unos Jeans una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro largo para poder esconder su cola"**.- valla veo que siguen peleando-.

.- no te extrañes Rei en ocasiones se comportan como una pareja de recién casados XD-. **"dice Ayame riendo un poco"**

.- no digas eso -. **"hablando al mismo tiempo Aome e Inuyasha quien ya despertó"**

.- Aome deja de decir lo mismo que yo-. **"reclamando Inuyasha"**

.-quieres que diga algo distinto muy bien ¡AAABAAJOOO-. **"grita Aome provocando que Inuyasha se estrelle con el suelo y se vuelva a dormir, en medio de la guerra de estos dos suena el teléfono y Max va a contestar"**

.- si diga-. **"escuchando la respuesta"**.- Ohhh vaya pero señor D-. **"respuesta"**.- si bien comprendo le diré no se preocupe-. **"cuelga el teléfono con su rostro completamente desanimado"**

.- que te dijo Max-.** "pregunta Rei al ver a Max con ese estado de animo"**

.- dijo que tenemos compañía para el torneo y que nos los presentaran mañana en el primer entrenamiento en casa de Kai-.

.- bien pero la invitación decía que podían ser 2 o mas personas no-.

.- si pero ya son muchos… somos tu, yo, Hiro, Kai, Hilary, Daichi, y tres personas más eso ya es mucho no-.

.- si creo que tienes razón pero como le vamos a hacer no los podemos dejar ellos tienen que cumplir una misión muy importante para ellos-.

.- bueno eso lo veremos luego talvez alguno de los de otro equipo los deje entrar con ellos-.

**/ dejando Japón en Inglaterra grandes cosas ocurren en distintas partes o mejor dicho en distintas Mansiones, primero en la de Robert/**

.- entonces ustedes vienen a evitar el desastre-. **"estando Robert tomando el Te con sus invitados los últimos Soldados X y con la Doncella Jean"**

.- así es te agradezco que nos reccivieras y confíes en nosotros… la fuerza maligna de este mundo se alimento de la esencia de un ser del nuestro llamado Hao y debe ser destruida antes que todas las dimensiones caigan en la oscuridad por su poder-. **"tomando Jean un poco de te con Robert estando los otros 2 junto a ella"**

.- pero por que este mundo… a que se debe que esa entidad quiera comenzar la lucha aquí-.

.- eso no lo sabemos joven Robert pensamos que debe de haber algo en este mundo que la entidad desee eliminar primero como una prueba a su nuevo poder-.

.- muy bien y como rayos quiere que entre al torneo y los lleve con migo-.

.- como se atreve a hablarle en ese tono a la Doncella Jean-. **"sumamente molesto Lyserg"**

.-tranquilízate Lyserg… no si sabrás pero la compañía organizadora del torneo a ofrecido un contrato de fusión con la compañía que envié un equipo y logre derrotar a la presidenta de la Dark Label-. **"calmando Marco a Lyserg y mostrándole a Robert una Laptop con el anuncio vía Internet"**

.- bien parece ser de todas formas tendré un premio… muy bien lo haré conseguiré a unos Laders fuertes y entrare a ese torneo ustedes podrán venir con migo en ese caso, 1 sola pregunta como fue que llegaron a este mundo-. **"ya retirándose Robert a preparar todo para formar su equipo"**

.- gracias a los portales de Babilonia de la doncella Jean lo usamos como puerta a este mundo-. **"aclara Lyserg"**

.- aunque lo que me preocupa es que varios seres de diversos mundos también han venido a este por eso tal vez otros seres podrían entrar a este mundo sin querer-. **"termina Jean volviendo a su sarcófago de hierro"**

.- esperemos que eso no pase bien ire a empezar a llamar a unos conocidos están en su casa-. **"retirándose Robert a su oficina en la biblioteca"**

**/ En otra Mansión de Inglaterra grandes noticias llegan para una chica otra cosa es que le agraden/**

.- Vamos mi dulce y preciosa joya del amanecer dame el si para así mi corazón poder bañar en gozo y placer-. **"diendole Luc un chico rubio, de ojos grises muy claros y de complexión no muy musculosa, con un buzo naranja bajo el cual usa una camiseta verde y pantalones deportivos negros."**

.- ya te dije que me dejaras en paz Luc jamás te diré nada de eso y menos con tu poesía de tercera-. **"ignorándolo Nicolaieva una chica alta, delgada, de tez bronceada y pelo negro con ondulaciones en las puntas que lleva casi siempre recogido. Sus ojos son color miel vestida con pantalones camuflados verdes, una camiseta de tirantes sin hombros blanca y una gabardina negra que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas"**.-no se por que te quedas en casa de mis padres acaso no comprendes que me vuelves loca-.

.- Por favor como dice la canción… dime que no pero lánzame un sí camuflaje hado-. **"tapándole la boca Nikki antes que siguiera"**

.- ya te he dicho que no mates las canciones de Arjona-. **"entrando en esa momento la madre de Nikki"**

.- Nicolaieva Dimitri deja de jugar con Luc y ven acá que tenemos que hablar-. **"mientras Nikki suelta a Luc quien ya estaba azul"**

.- si madre dime para que me nesecitas-.

.- ocupo…no mas bien tu padre ocupa un favor tuyo-.

.- un favor-.

.- así es nesecitamos que vallas hasta Japón y participes en el torneo de Beyblade de la organiza la compañía Dark Label, si alguna compañía envía a un equipo y vencen a la presidenta ella a prometido una fusión con la compañía que envió al equipo-.

.- y quieren que yo valla y la vuelva picadillo usando el santo tiempo de mis vacaciones… muy bien pero espero que la próxima vez no traigan a Luc-.

.- no al contrario el va con tigo… ya que el sabe jugar Beyblade te será de utilidad-.

.- oíste eso mi dulce doncella tu y yo juntos en una batalla campal codo a codo luchando para vencer a todos los demás… es un sueño dorado para mi… si ganamos te propongo matrimonio-. **"despertando Luc de su descansito por la falta de aire"**

.- es broma no he tenido que aguantarlo durante todo este tiempo y ahora quieres que lo soporte en Japón y sin poder lastimarlo-. **"negándose completamente a la idea"**

.- mi dulce rosa del jardín lastimas mi corazón con esas palabras que atraviesan mi alma-. **"estando bajo un reflector sumamente herido emocionalmente con todo el fondo negro"**

.- ya no seas payaso Luc-. **"prendiendo Nikki la luz del rincón"**

.- esta bien ire a la cocina a comer algo… deseas algo mi bella alma gemela-.

.- si un entierro-. **"buscando algo lo suficientemente duro como para poder golpearlo"**.- Mamá no puedes esperar enserio que tenga que llevarlo con migo -.

.- bien si te sirve de consuelo le dije a Luc que buscara entre tus cosas y encontró el numero de los Benoit y los cómbensi que se reunieran con tigo en Japón-. **"tratando su madre de darle un poco de consuelo"**

.- bien lo haré pero no me responsabilizare si mato a Luc-.

**/ En otra mansión (n/a: ya esta es la ultima mansión luego de esto pasamos a Japón, luego Rusia y luego Japón otra vez) un extraño suceso ocurre, tan extraño que cambiara la vida por completo para siempre de una chica y su familia/**

.- hay… que aburrido estar sola en casa, (mamá y papá de viaje de negocios, Damián en Japón con Hikari y Arón en alguna playa buscando novia…creo que debí irme con el y para quedarme con el abuelo mejor volver al colegio militar), lo peor de todo es que hoy es día de fiesta y la servidumbre se fue al pueblo… ¡HAY QUIERO ALGO DE COMPAÑÍA-. **"estando Cristal una chica que Tiene una mirada muy dulce y profunda con unos ojos verdes esmeralda... el cabello lo tiene negro brillante entre lacio y ondulado sujetado en una coleta alta que le llega a los hombros... su piel es blanca y tierna... en aspecto físico está muy bien desarrollada, viste**** pantalón holgado negro con bolsas a los lados, playera blanca que dice al frente "SK8 4-Ever" muñequeras negras y Tenis negros y blancos, sentada en una clase de biblioteca gigantesca en su mansión ya estando al punto de desesperación…al mismo tiempo que grita un extraño brillo aparece en la puerta de la habitación y sale expulsado una clase de estela gris que le cae enzima para luego desaparecer el brillo de la puerta"** .- valla Dios si que responde plegarias y peticiones-. **"mirando al chico con traje espacial sumamente avanzado que esta desmallado a su lado"**

.- maldición esta es la ultima vez que dejo que esos locos prueben el sistema de Hyper Espacio en Deathscythe la próxima vez que lo haga Wu-Fei -. **"levantándose aun aturdido por el porrazo"**

.-disculpa podrías decirme quien eres-. **"pregunta Cristal al chico de traje espacial"**

.- hay caramba donde estoy-.** "mirando todo a su alrededor y quitándose el casco luego de eso"** .- dime esto es el Reino Sank verdad-.

.- creo que debemos hablar mi nombre es Cristal Amanda Volcova Diez (hay genial Cristal pides compañía y solo se te ocurre darle el nombre)-. **"parándose del suelo estando un poco sonrojada por el chico trenzado de cabello castaño"**

.- es un placer mi nombre es Dúo Maxwell (hay que genio primera vez que en las pruebas saco provecho y aterrizo donde una chica linda y no se me ocurre nada que decirle)-. **"un poco sonrojado también al ver a Cristal, pasado un rato y ya calmadas las cosas Dúo y Cristal charlan en el salón principal de la mansión ya mas cómodos y Dúo ya cambiado y vestido con su típico traje"**

.- valla lo que me cuentas es impresionante Dúo y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí-. **"tomando el Te junto con Dúo"**

.- no lo se debió ser por el prototipo que probaba debió estar defectuoso y por error caí en tu mundo (pero con tan buena compañía no tengo la menor prisa en volver), y dices que tu juegas beylade-.

.- se llama Beyblade y si así es…bueno no creo que puedas volver en un tiempo a tu mundo que harás-.** "mirándolo con incertidumbre"**

.- no lo se a lo mejor me quedo haciéndote compañía un tiempo si no te molesta-. **"recostándose en el cómodo sofá"**

.- claro que no quédate cuanto gustes (SI, SI, SI, SI, SI… Yuhuuu)-. **"apareciendo en ese momento una pantalla detrás de un retrato y en ella la madre de Cristal la Duquesa Diez una Dama bella y de apariencia muy amable"** .- Mamá que sucede creí que no te comunicarías hasta esta noche-.

.- Cristal cariño disculpa no sabia que tenias compañía dime es tu novio-. **"provocando sonrojo total en ambos ante las palabras de ella"**.- lo siento no quería apenarlos…te llamaba para decirte que debes ir a Japón de inmediato para reunirte con tus hermanos e Hikari para participar en un torneo de Beyblade-.

.- pero mamá que ellos no pueden solos (mendiga suerte me tengo ahora que tengo una buena compañía ya me meten trabajo)-.

.- lo siento cariño es una petición de tu abuelo y no creo que lo quieras hacer enojar-.

.-esta bien ire-.

.- si quieres puedes llevar a tu novio…es decir amigo con tigo para que no lo dejes, bien cielo cuídate hasta pronto-. **"apagándose la pantalla y volviendo a su lugar el cuadro"**

.- bien parece que vamos de viaje…pero creo que habrá problemas para sacarte la visa Dúo-.

.- descuida solo tómame una foto y déjame trabajar en esa tal visa-. **"cerrándole el ojo con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro"**

**/ De regreso en Japón Kane, Ming Ming, Tyson, Ozuma y Kenny siguen a Matilde por toda la cuidad/**

.- Dime Matilde cuanto Falta para llegar, llevamos horas caminando-. **"quejándose Ming Ming"**

.- ya casi llegamos es que el vive al otro lado de la cuidad-. **"dice Matilde mostrándoles un Mapa, con una dirección anotada"**

.- Oye Matilde déjame ver eso-. **"tomando Tyson el mapa"**.- ehhh… Matilde esta dirección es del otro lado de la cuidad pero en sentido contrario al cual hemos estado caminando-. **"cayendo todos al tipo anime"**

.-UPS…bueno que esperaban no soy muy buena en direcciones-. **"defendiéndose ante una Ming Ming con mirada asesina"**

.- espero que el tipo que vamos buscando sea bueno-. **"dice Ozuma mirando el cielo" **

.- Oye Ming Ming tu no tienes una Limosina que nos lleve-. **"preguntándole Kane ya mas que harto de caminar"**

.- es cierto lo había olvidado-. **"llamando por su celular"** .- muy bien llegara en unos minutos-.

**/mientras en el otro lado de la cuidad en un parque publico/**

.- vamos chicos ahora traten de darme con todas sus fuerzas-. **"estando Kain un pelirrojo de cabello largo en una trenza hasta su cintura, de piel blanca, con unos Jeans camiseta blanca y una camisa blanca sin abotonar sobre la camiseta con tenis combers All-Stars rojos, jugando con su Beyblade como contra 30 chicos pequeños"**.- muy bien así ahora traten de acorralarme-.

.- vamos chicos esta vez tenemos que lograrlo-. **"dicen varios de los chicos pequeños"**

.- ahora salta Last Dragoon-. **"saltando su Beyblade provocando que todos los demás choquen entre si y se estrellen y dejen de girar"**

.- hay no otra vez-.** "dicen todos a la vez"**

.- buena batalla chicos veo que están mejorando vamos que si no los llevo de vuelta la Hermana me mata-. **"recogiendo su Beyblade y encaminándose todos hacia un edificio grande en la entrada del cual una monja espera a los chicos junto con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y una clase de marca azul en su frente"**

.- bien chicos como les fue esta vez-. **"pregunta la monja ante el grupo de chicos mirando como el pelirrojo trae a uno sobre los hombros"**

.- nos gano otra vez-. **"responden todos a destiempo"**

.- joven Yagami se encuentra bien-.** "pregunta la hermosa joven castaña"**

.- hay no sigues aquí creí que ya te habrías ido… huy que lata con tigo que no tienes casa-. **"respondiendo con un tono un tanto golpeado ante las dulces palabras de la joven"**.- muy bien chicos hasta la próxima semana…hermana cuídeles muy bien-. **"retirándose sin esperar a la joven de cabello castaño"**

.- tenle paciencia es un buen chico tiene un noble corazón solo ha sufrido mucho-. **"consolando a la chica de cabello castaño la cual puso un rostro triste"**

.-valla si como no una diosa que me cumple un deseo…si como no jamás he dependido de nadie y todo lo que soy y he conseguido a sido por mi mismo además creerle un cuento de esos como no-. **"caminando por la calle completamente solo con las manos en los bolsillos"**

**Flash Back:**

"**Kain se encuentra dormido en su casa despertando de pronto por una dulce voz que lo llama"**

.- joven Yagami…joven Yagami despierte por favor-. **"llamándolo Belldandi dulcemente"**

.-ahhh… si quien…-. **"estando medio dormido"**.- quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa-. **"ya bien despierto por el susto"**

.- mi nombre es Belldandi soy una Diosa de otra dimensión encargada de ayudarlo y cumplirle un deseo…dígame joven Yagami que es lo que mas desea en el mundo-.

.- es broma cierto-.

**Fin Flash Back**

.- valla estas dormido Yagami… es tierno que aun sigas enseñando a los niños-. **"apareciendo ante Kain un tipo medio alto como de 1.75 de cabello largo y plateado de ojos dorados, cubierto de una capucha negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza notándose solo un par de botas negras con la punta de acero"**

.- que haces aquí Kaze pensé que jamás volvería a verte-. **"mirando a Kaze de frente"**

.- solo quería ver como esta el viejo capitán del equipo y ofrecerte que retomes el mando de los Dark Kings -.

.- te dije que jamás volvería a ese equipo ustedes me traicionaron se volvieron una pandilla-.

.- así fue jefe hasta hace poco ahora trabajamos para alguien y esta es una oportunidad de solo una vez jefe tómala o déjala pasar-.

.- ya te vas-.

.- vamos Kain olvida el pasado el equipo ahora seria el mas poderoso del mundo si nos juntamos denuevo los tres-.

.- no Kaze sabes bien que jamás me a interesado el titulo de campeón mundial soy feliz con lo que tengo mejor vete amigo-.

.- veo que sigues igual de idealista que siempre pero dime por que te preocupas aun por esos niños te he visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo y siempre tratas de ayudar en ese orfanato-.

.- no lo se creo que es por que alguien debe preocuparse por ellos-.

.- si bien ...habrá un torneo de beyblade nada mundial es privado hay una gran premio esperando al ganador, un equipo quiere reclutarte yo solo quería que te nos unieras antes pero espero que participes con ellos entonces-. **"retirándose Kaze y llegando en ese momento Belldandi"**

.-joven Yagami se encuentra usted bien ese tipo se siente una mala aura a su alrededor-. **"mirando al chico que se aleja"**

.- si todo esta bien…era un buen amigo en otro tiempo… Belldandi lamento como te trate halla atrás en el orfanato disculpa-. **"disculpándose mientras se sienta en una parada para esperar el próximo autobús"** .- dime algo enserio eres una diosa-.

.- así es joven Yagami soy la diosa del presente y vine a este mundo a ayudar junto con mis hermanas Urt la diosa del futuro y Skult la diosa del pasado-.

.- y ellas donde están-.

.- Urt tiene que cumplir un deseo a alguien de apellido Ivanov y creo que esta en Rusia y Skult llegara mas tarde ya que su deseo es libre… es muy lindo lo que hace por los niños-.

.- no es nada solo les enseño un poco ellos son los que están mejorando-. **"llegando en ese momento la limosina de Ming Ming de la cual sale Matilde"** .- valla MATILDE como has estado-. **"abrazando a la chica de cabello rosa"**

.- Kain ocupo que vengas con migo a un sitio-. **"soltándose del abrazo del pelirrojo"**

.- valla así saludas has pasado mucho tiempo con la gruñona de Ming Ming-. **"mirando el como se encuentra Ming Ming en la limusina"**.- bien pero ella viene con migo-. **"tomando a Belldandi del brazo"**

.- valla Kain no sabia que alguien como tú tuviera una novia-. **"diciendo burlonamente Ming Ming"**

.- no es mi novia…es solo una acompañante (si digo que es una diosa me creen loco)-. **"tapándole la boca a Belldandi para que no diga nada"**

.- bien vamos a mi casa ahí podremos charlar y si quieren se pueden quedar ahí esta noche-. **"termina Tyson mientras el auto arranca"**

**/mientras en Rusia…en la abadía para ser mas exacto una reunión familiar se lleva acabo/**

.- Hola como están-. **"llegando una chica alta, de 1.65, delgada de piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo largo de color rojo"**

.- ya era hora que llegaras Catra Ivanov que no piensas en otra cosa mas que en fastidiarme-. **"apareciendo Tala ante Catra"**

.- cállate Tala como es posible que no me puedas tratar con cariño ni una vez en tu vida… es tan difícil ser un hermano-.** "enfrentándolo de frente"**

.- ya deja esa cantaleta y ven con migo-. **"tomando las maletas de su hermana y colocándolas en un lugar cerca de la pared la lleva hacia un salón"**

.- dime Tala donde están todos Ian, Spencer, Bryan… bueno tu sabes los chicos-. **"tratando de hacer conversación con Tala quien solo caminaba"**

.- Bryan se gano un viaje a Taití y se llevo a los otros dos y me dejaron solo-. **"explica secamente"**

.- veo que tienes el mismo tacto de una piedra… para que me llamaste-. **"estando ya mas que fastidiada"**

.- la primera razón es que recibí una invitación para participar en un torneo de Beyblade y como mis "amigos" se fueron de vacaciones solo me quedo la ultima opción de llamarte para que me ayudes-. **"llegando ya a una de las habitaciones de la abadía"**.- y la segunda es que alguien te busca-.

.- me buscan pero yo no vivo aquí desde hace un buen tiempo-. **"abriendo la puerta encuentran a una mujer alta de cabello rubio y piel morena"**

.- valla tu debes ser la Ivanov que buscaba-. **"levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba acostada viendo la TV"** .- mi nombre es Urt y soy una diosa encargada de ayudarlos en este torneo además de concederles un deseo-.

.- sabes Tala no vine hasta aquí para que te burlaras de mi con una broma tan mala-. **"dando Caty media vuelta"**

.- a mi no me mires ella apareció de la pantalla del televisor…aunque he tratado no he podido deshacerme de ella-. **"reclamando Tala ya listo para iniciar una riña de hermanos" **

.- miren cálmense le demostrare que lo que digo es cierto-. **"apareciendo de la espalda de Urt una bella ángel de cabello mitad negro y mitad blanco"**.- bien ahora me creen-.

.- valla entonces si es cierto pero por que a nosotros-.** "mirando Caty como el ángel regresa al cuerpo de Urt"**

.- por que ustedes son de los mejores además yo no hago las reglas ni las misione solo las obedezco…dime que es lo que mas deseas Catra-. **" tomando sus manos con suavidad"**

.- ya se Caty desea que Yo me convierta en campeón mundial-. **"aprovechando Tala"**

.- es un deseo no un milagro…además no deseo nada aun-. **"le reprocha Caty a Tala soltándose de Urt"**

.- bien entonces iré con ustedes al torneo ya que el mínimo de participantes es de dos y ustedes harán un buen equipo-. **"tomándolos por los hombros a ambos"** .- ahora… quien hará la cena-. **"cayendo ambos Ivanov al tipo anime"**

.- muy bien Tala te toca hazla tu yo iré a desempacar-. **"siendo interrumpida por Tala"**

.- olvídalo el torneo será en menos de una semana es mas debemos irnos a Japón en dos días-. **"terminando de explicarle"**

.- bien pero de todas formas tu prepararas la cena, ya que no puedes ser un hermano entonces se un cocinero-. **"retirándose Catra seguida de Urt dejando a Tala quien esta golpeando un muro por la rabia"**

**/mientras de vuelta en Japón en casa de Tyson ya los chicos hicieron la presentación y explicaron a Kain toda la cuestión sobre el torneo y del por que unirse con ellos/**

.- bien que dices estas dentro-.** "preguntándole Tyson ya con la mano extendida"**

.- y por que debería de entrar con alguien tan patético como tu-. **"hablando Kain sin interés"**

.- que dijiste-.** "siendo sujetado por Kane para evitar la pelea"**

.- lo que oíste entrare con ustedes por que Matilde me lo pide pero nada más así que no cuenten que yo haga todo-. **"parándose y saliendo al patio estando ya de noche"**

.- que le pasa a ese sujeto-. **"pregunta Tyson sumamente extrañado por la forma de ser de Kain"**

.- a estado solo mucho tiempo pero es un Lader de los mejores que yo haya visto-. **"aclara Matilde"**

.- una pregunta alguien sabe donde esta Ozuma-. **"mirando Kane de un lado a otro"**

.- esta tomando una baño dijo que para refrescarse-. **"dice Kenny"**

.- por cierto Jefe gracias por quedarte con migo sin ti no se como podría competir-. **"dice Tyson"**

.- para algo están los amigos Tyson descuida…además ya nesecitaba unas vacaciones de Hilary-. **"sonriendo el chico de gafas"**

.- si yo también-. **"escuchándose gritos de una mujer del baño al mismo tiempo que los de Ozuma"**.- que rayos pasa-.

.- hay no…creo que ya llego Skult-. **"llegando Belldandi a la puerta del baño"**

.- abran de una vez esa puerta, Ozuma intimidades con una chica hazlas en tu casa-. **"golpeando Tyson la puerta del baño que se abre y sale Ozuma completamente rojo cubierto con una toalla y una chica algo bajita de cabello negro con la misma marca de Belldandi en la frente"**

.- valla Ozuma si que eres bueno para esconder cosas ni nos dimos cuenta cuando la metiste con tigo al baño picaron-. **"diciendo Ming Ming en un tono medio malicioso"**

.- ella apareció en el agua-.** "estando Ozuma aun mas rojo"**

.- ni creas que fue algo placentero para mí verte así-. **"dice Skult igual o mas roja que Ozuma"**

.- creo que debes de avisar cada vez que vallas a hacer tus entradas Skult-. **"diciéndole Belldandi con su dulce y típica sonrisa"**

.- bueno ya… Ozuma termina con tu baño y Belldandi que tal si vas junto con tu hermana con el necio de Kain-. **"poniendo orden Tyson"**

.- claro joven Tyson-. **"llevándose Belldandi a Skult"**

.-ni creas que me meto ahí otra vez mejor me quedo así-. **"dice Ozuma a medio baño"**

.- bien como quieras pero por lo menos vístete-. **"dice Kane quien le señala a Matilde y Ming Ming quienes están completamente sonrojadas"**

**/mientras tanto Kenny, Skult, Kain y Belldandi observan la luna/**

.- dime enserio nos ayudaras-. **"preguntándole Kenny a Kain"**

.- si tranquilo los ayudare pero si ellas vienen con nosotros-. **"señalando a Belldandi y Skult"**

.-gracias Kain-. **"dice Skult estando media emocionada"**

.- pero joven Yagami no creo ya seriamos muchos en el equipo y tal vez eso…-. **"siendo interrumpida por Skult"**

.- hay hermana tranquila o es que quieres despreciar la invitación de Kain-.

.- lo que pasa es que el joven Yagami…-. **"siendo interrumpida Belldandi otra vez"**

.- ya te dije que me digas solo Kain como todos Bell además si quiero mi deseo ocupo que estén cerca… hay que aburrido que esta todo-. **"recostándose el piso estando ya bostezando"**

.- si quiere yo puedo hacer algo para animar un poco las cosas-. **"dice Belldandi y comienza a cantar con su voz angelical haciendo que las flores la sigan y luciérnagas la rodeen"**

.- valla eso si que es algo especial-. **"dice Kenny acomodándose las gafas"**

.- si mi hermana siempre ha tenido una hermosa voz para cantar-. **"dice Skult quien tiene los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía"**

.- si lo hace muy bien (así que Kaze y Cloud estarán en este torneo… si es así estos ocuparan mi ayuda mas que nunca)-. **"estando sumamente pensativo Kain escuchando la canción de Belldandi"**

* * *

.- y bien que les pareció-. **"ya terminado de mostrarle es escrito a los patrocinadores"**

.- esta bien solo cuida que esta vez Wheeler no meta la pata-. **"frunciendo el seño Kaiba y retirándose del teatro"**

.- valla si que le gusto… bien muchacho nos veremos pronto-. **"despidiéndose pegasus y retirándose de igual forma"**

.- dame ese plato de pasta Joey-.** "apareciendo Tristan y Nano en lucha profesional contra Joey"**

.- no es mió-. **"tragando la comida"**

.- bien ya basta a trabajar (ahora en lugar de cuidar a dos serán tres creo enserio que quieren que fracase… quien seguirá ahora en la fuerza laboral?)-. **"ya calmando a los tres luchadores por la comida"**

**NOTA:**

**Este Cáp. esta dedicado a mi querida Cristel mi mas grande alegría y compañera que he tenido durante mi vida descansa en paz en el cielo de las iguanas…aunque mi tío me cumpla y me regale una cobra no es lo mismo así que se feliz y espero volvernos a ver algún día.**


	3. Viaje de empiezo y revelaciones

**/ En la entrada del teatro una limusina se detiene bajando de ella la señorita Ishtar sumamente furiosa entrando golpeando la puerta y tirándola abajo después de un par de puñetazos, ingresando buscando quien sabe que/**

.- Señorita Ishtar dígame que hace aquí -. **"apareciendo Duke Deblin de detrás del telón del escenario"**

.- que haces aquí?-.** "dice Ishisu ya mas calmada"**

.- estoy ayudando a un amigo en un proyecto y como solo le han dado a Joey y Tristan como ayudantes acepte ayudarlo-.

.-que pasa y quien rayos tiro la puerta… Kaiba me matara… ¿Duke que hace ella aquí?-. **" entrando por la puerta tirada con el señor pegasus"**

.- valla pero si es Ishisu… mi querida chica que haces aquí-. **"dice pegasus abrasando a Ishisu"**

.- estoy buscando a Seto…recibí una llamada sumamente extraña diciendo que Seto esta saliendo con la hermana de Joey… pero el lleva saliendo con migo 6 meses-. **"mirando a todos los presentes con cara de sospechas"**

.- este… mira Ishisu… no tenemos ni idea de donde este ( que la lengua se me vuelva chicharrón por mentiroso)-. "**tratando de encubrir a Kaiba por el patrocinio"**

.- bien saben donde esta si o no-.** "mirándonos a todos"**

.- ahora que lo recuerdo quede de verme con el en su oficina en menos de una hora-. **"dice pegasus"**

.-bien te acompaño para pedirle explicaciones a Seto-. **"saliendo Ishisu junto con pegasus hacia la oficina de Kaiba"**

.- quien rayos fue el que me hizo esto…-. **" levantando y empezando a reparar las puertas"**

.- oye Cris mira esto lo encontré en el suelo… es de Ishisu-. **"dándome el celular de Ishisu mostrando que el ultimo numero de llamada el celular de Tristan"**

.- Duke cuida el teatro y ve leyendo el Cáp. 3 voy a matar a tres ayudantes-. **"saliendo del teatro con un bat de baseball"**

.- bien hasta luego… buena cacería hasta pronto-. **"tomando el fic y empezando a mirarlo"**

.- Disclaimer los personajes de Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Cyborg 009, Oh mi Diosa, Shaman King y Gundam Wing no le pertenecen a Cris si no a sus respectivos autores y los OC son de sus respectivos dueños también y participan en el fic por su propio gusto-.

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 3 Viaje de empiezo y de revelaciones**

**/ en el aeropuerto recién llegados desde Rusia los hermanos Ivanov junto con Urt recogen sus equipajes estando ya Caty a punto de matar a Tala por el retraso de un día en su llegada por cierto dolor estomacal por la comida de Tala/**

.- como es posible Tala, eres un inútil no sirves ni de hermano ni de cocinero -. **"llevando sus maletas caminando bastante adelante de los demás"**

.- no me molestes ya sabes que solamente se Beybatallar-.** "reclamando Tala por los comentarios"**

.- chicos ya dejen de luchar…dejen esas energías para el torneo, el que Tala sea casi un completo inútil no es su culpa-. **"tratando de calmarlos Urt al par de hermanos"**

.-mejor no me ayudes quieres-. **"mirándola Tala con el típico goteron en la cabeza"**

.- no…no lo perdono y es todo siempre me trata mal y me dice que parezco un monstruo y tras de todo eso quieres que lo disculpe… tiene que ser un chiste-. **"dice Catra volteándose hacia Urt ya con las venas sobresaltadas en la frente"**

.- ASI… para que sepas yo solo digo lo que veo-. **"diciendo Tala apareciendo rayos chocando entre ellos"**

.- ERES HOMBRE MUERTO-. **"lanzándose Catra a pegarle en la cabeza a Tala con la maleta"**

.- espero que puedan pelear contra otros aparte de ellos-. **"poniéndose Urt la mano en la cabeza"**

.- vasta Caty… mira eso-. **"cubriéndose Tala con un brazo de los maletasos y con la otra señala un blade rosa que se encuentra debajo de ellos"**

.- y ese de quien es?-. **"mirando el extraño blade, lanzándose el blade rosa contra Catra de pronto, apartándola Tala con un tirón rápido pasando el blade cerca de la cabeza de Catra"**.- estuvo cerca-

.- ya veras… quieres pelea… la encontraste-.** "levantándose Tala y lanzando su blade con el atacante"**.- nadie nos ataca y sale ileso… ATACA WOLFBORG-. **" empezando una batalla reñida y difícil ante el blade rosa el cual se mueve por entre las personas destrozando todo a su paso con wolfborg detrás de el"**

.- esto es una locura no deberían pelear en un sitio así-. **"reclamándole Urt a Tala ante la destrucción que producen"**.- Caty dile algo-.

.- adelante Tala no te dejes dale con todo…demuestra que lo único que sabes hacer lo haces bastante bien-. **"estando Catra animando a Tala"**

.- se nota que si son hermanos (aunque pelean se aprecian, se cuidan y se apoyan)-. **"sonriendo Urt ante la reacción de los Ivanov"**

.- muy bien demuéstrale que vales wolfborg-. **"atacando con todo Tala con todo al blade rosa el cual desaparece ante la vista de todos"**

.- a donde se fue-. **"dicen los tres es unísono"**

.- bien fue divertido, pero veo que soy demasiado rápida para ti lindo Ivanov-. **"dice una chica bastante lejos de ellos vestida con una especie de traje robótico de color rosa con una mascara de conejo cubriéndole el rostro, demostrando solamente su cabello castaño largo"**

.- oye quien te crees que eres para atacarnos además mira todo lo que causaste-. **"acercándole Catra con las venas sobresaltadas en la frente y con la maleta en la mano"**

.-solo fue su bienvenida… además si quieres pelear nos veremos en el torneo-. **"saltando por la ventana mas cercana la chica de mascara de conejo"**

.- pero hay diez metros al suelo-. **"corriendo Urt a ver que sucedía por la ventana, mirando que desapareció la chica atacante"**

.- bueno ya vamonos-. **"dice Tala cargando ya con las maletas llamando a las acompañantes"**

**/mientras en otra parte de la cuidad/**

.- ya te dije que jamás en la vida Luc-. **"golpeándolo Nikki en la cabeza"**

.- por favor amada mía solo di que si-.** "arrastrándose Luc de rodillas ante la chica"**

.- oye Paris dime otra vez por que estamos con ellos-. **"le pregunta Richard Benoit un chico de pelo color ciruela, siempre despeinado, los ojos grises y la tez clara. Leva de vestimenta una camisa blanca, un pantalón con bolsillos negro y una chaqueta roja. a su hermana Paris Benoit"**

.- por décima quinta vez nos pidieron ayuda…además nuestro padre nos pidió que mantuviéramos vijilado a Boris ya que siempre se trae algo entre manos-. **" le contesta Paris una chica que tiene el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda color ciruela y ojos grises. Usa una polera blanca manga larga, un pantalón militar verde y un saco de color gris."**

.- pero es patético que Luc siempre se este arrastrando por Nicolaieva-. **"hablando en cuchicheos con su hermana"**

.- que más puedo decir un hombre enamorado es un completo idiota-. **"contestándole a Richi"**

.-vamos mi dulce amada que te cuesta decir que te importo-. **"de rodillas Luc con ojitos chibis"**

.-ya sabes que no decir mentiras tan grandes… además es tu culpa que nos perdiéramos, deberíamos estar en los muelles y mira donde estamos-. **"dándole la espalda a Luc"**

.- solo se me olvido el mapa es todo perdóname si!-. **"abrasándole las piernas"**

.- JAJAJA… oye viejo me das lastima, aunque comprendo por que te comportas así por una dama tan hermosa-. **"apareciendo un chico de 1.65m con cabello rubio corto y alborotado, vestido con una camiseta morada claro, con unos jeans negros y una gabardina negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, con una espada como de 1.50m de largo y unos 50cm de ancho en la espalda"**

.- nos puedes decir quien eres e viejo-. **"le pregunta Richi al chico rubio"**

.- mi nombre es Cloud Vandervil y es un placer conocer a una bella dama en este sitio-. **"postrándose ante Nikki y le besa la mano, para luego levantarle una mirada calida con una sonrisa en el rostro"**

.-¡no se quien te creerás pero si lo haces de nuevo tendrás que vértelas con migo!-. **"levantándose Luc del suelo con su blade en su mano y varias venas en su frente sobresaltadas"**

.-valla así que ustedes son los que me mandaron a buscar… muy bien…bella dama concede el honor de poder escoltarte hasta los muelles donde empezara el torneo-. **"ignorando a Luc por completo y dirigiéndose a Nikki"**

.- gracias Cloud y llámame Nikki ( a ver si con esto logro deshacerme de Luc)-. **"tomando el brazo del rubio y emprendiendo camino"**

.-¡noooo! ... mi amada por que me haces esto-. **"mirando Luc con sendos ríos de lagrimas el como se alejan Cloud y Nikki"**

.- vamos ya párate no quiero tener que cargar con un bulto extra hasta los muelles-. **" dirigiéndose hacia Luc el cual ya se incorpora con aspecto de medio muerto"**

.-bueno que más da por lo menos ver como le pegan e ignoran a Luc resulta divertido-. **"caminando Richi detrás de todos los demás"**

**/ en una limosina camino a los muelles de la cuidad/**

.- valla ustedes si que saben viajar con clase Cris-.** "mirando Duo por las ventanas como perro de millonario"**

.- cálmate Duo es solo un auto-. **"estando un poco apenada Cristal ante la actuasion de Duo frente a sus acompañantes"**

.- nose de donde lo sacaste hermanita pero se ve es algo hiperactivo verdad-. **"le dice Damián un chico con aspecto con unos ojos verdes esmeralda... el cabello lo tiene negro noche entre lacio y ondulado, peinado hacia atrás con mechones que le sobresalen al frente, es de Tez Blanca, Tiene complexión de atleta ya que nunca deja de entrenar, se ve como un chico serio y estratega... y eso es"**

.- no le digas eso Dami es solo un poco activo nada mas-. **"reclamándole Hikari prima de ellos es una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura negro ligeramente ondulado. Tez clara, ojos azul mar, con una pequeña raya roja, Viste una falda short negra, polo manga larga con cuello en "v" y una pequeñas aberturas en "v" en las mangas color celeste. Zapatillas blancas con algunos detalles en negro, medias cortas blancas. Una cinta en la frente blanca con el signo de la estrella de 5 puntas en negro y el collar con el signo del yin-yang."**

.- ya cállense los dos y déjenlo en paz si es el novio de Cristal que mas le vamos a hacer ( como le hizo Cris se queda en casa y consigue novio, yo me voy a buscar a una playa y no encontré absolutamente nada)-. **"ya calmándolos Arón el hermano mayor de los Volcova es de apariencia Alto, tiene complexión de todo un deportista y atleta, cabello negro noche peinado hacia atrás y el frente hacia los lados, algo alborotado, ojos color celeste, tez clara, mirada Terroríficamente pícara casi siempre, Pantalón holgado negro, camisa de manga corta blanca ajustada, encima de eso un chaleco negro con las mangas desgarradas, una cadena en el pantalón, guantes sin dedos negros y combers como zapatos"**

.- ¡oigan ya dejen de molestar que acaso están celosos o que!... miren que puede haber sangre si no hacen silencio-. **"estando Cristal completamente roja con venas sobresaltadas en la frente y con el puño enfrente de todos los demás"**

.- cálmense no quiero ocasionar problemas… díganme ya decidieron como se llamara su equipo?-. **"calmando Duo a los presentes antes de que comiencen una batalla en el auto"**

.- bueno pues a decir verdad aun no-. **"respondiéndole una sonriente Hikari"**.- por cierto Arón como nos vamos a llamar-.

.-pues no se ya que soy el mayor y el único responsable el abuelo me dejo como líder-. **"acomodándose bien en el asiento de auto"**

.- bueno en ese caso decidámoslo nosotros-. **"empezando Damián con el típico juego de piedra, papel y tijeras"**

.- piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras,-. "jugando Cristal, Damián e Hikari"

.- ¡YO GANE!-. **"saliendo Cristal victoriosa"**

.- mendiga suerte me traigo…dos de tres-.** "reclamando Damián"**

.- hay ya Dami no comencemos como siempre-. **"deteniéndolo Hikari antes de seguir todo el camino así"**

.- que siempre se la pasan compitiendo-. **" le pregunta Duo a Arón en voz baja"**

.- una vez se la pasaron en piedra, papel o tijeras, durante tres días hasta que cayeron desfallecidos y se quedaron dormidos-. **"respondiéndole Arón a Duo"**

.- bueno ya Cris dinos como lo llamaras-. **"apresurando Damián a su hermana"**

.- para que le preguntas si ya sabemos-. **"le dice Arón"**

.- así y según tu que iba a decir-. **"retando Cris"**

.- Gothic Light-. **" contestándoles todos en unísono menos Duo"**

.- esta bien pero que les conste que solo fue suerte-. **"ya resignada Cristal"**

.- si como no…-. **"diciendo irónicamente Arón"**

.- ¡quieres pelear!-.** "empezando a buscar problemas con Arón, escuchándose en ese momento unos golpes en el techo del auto"**.- que es eso?-.

.- no se pero ya me fijo -. **"levantándose Hikari para ver las cosas, bajando de pronto mas que asustada"**

.- que paso Hikari?-. **"mirando Damián a Hikari que esta como si hubiera visto un fantasma"**

.- es… para ti… Arón-. **"siendo lo único que alcanza a decir Hikari antes de desmayarse"**

.- para mi?-. **"levantándose Arón para descubrir a un chico de cabello negro corto con un traje tipo robótico de color amarillo con una mascara de canario cubriéndole el rostro volando sobre la limosina saludándolos y dándole 4 tuercas"**.- ahora si que lo vi todo-.

.- Arón dime que rayos pasa-. **"jalando Cristal a su hermano el cual cae sentado"**

.-pues… un tipo volando…me dio esto-.** "mostrando las 4 tuercas"**

.- que es eso?-. **"preguntándole Damián mirando las tuercas"**

.- bien pues… si no me equivoco son las tuercas de la rueda del auto-. **"diciendo Duo totalmente tranquilo"**

.- a bueno… solo son las �¿Que!-. **" sobresaltados todos "**

.- tranquilos mientras estemos a velocidad constante no se safara a menos que desaceleremos de pronto o tomemos una vuelta muy cerrada-. **"sentándose Duo sumamente tranquilo y abrochándose el cinturón, empezando a dar una vuelta sumamente cerrada el auto"**

.- que rayos pasa-. **"saliendo Damián y mirando al tipo de mascara de canario empujando el auto en una vuelta"**.- deja eso maniaco!-.

.- veamos si los lobos pueden volar como yo-. **"siendo lo único que dice el tipo volador empujando el auto con fuerza logrando hacer salir la rueda de su lugar provocando que el auto empiece a girar como un trompo y deteniéndose copo después siendo detenido por el mismo tipo de la mascara el cual se aleja de pronto"**

.- alguien me puede decir que rayos paso-. **"despertando Hikari de su desmayo"**

.- nada mas que casi nos mata el tipo volador-. **"sosteniéndose Arón la cabeza con una mano y ayudando a Damián a levantarse de donde cayo al momento del accidente"**

.- estas bien Cristal?-. **"preguntando Duo a Cristal a quien tiene abrasada para evitar que algo malo le pasara"**

.- si… gra…gracias Duo-. **"estando sumamente roja sin saber si separarse o quedarse así"**

.- bien tortolos ya suéltense que tenemos que caminar gracias a el tipo cara de canario-. **"saliendo Arón del auto y sacando a todos los demás"**

**/mientras tanto en un autobús de la BBA/**

.- dime como van a hacer para que nosotros entremos con todos ustedes si ya son tantos-. **"preguntándole Inuyasha a Rei"**

.- bien pues no tengo ni idea -. **"siendo la única respuesta de parte de Rei"**

.- pero debieron decirnos primero antes de prometer ayudarlos no creen-. **"diciendo Kai"**

.- ohhh… vamos no podemos dejarlos así ellos también tienen razones para ir al torneo-. **"intercediendo Max"**

.- bien por mi no hay problema me cae bien la gatita-. **"jugando Daichi con Kirara y Hilary"**

.-bien por nosotros no hay problema verdad 001-. **"hablándole el cyborg pelón al bebe en brazos de 003"**

.- así es ya he revisado sus mentes y puedo ver que su misión es tan importante como la nuestra-. **"escuchándose la voz del 001"**

.- valla aun me parece imposible que un bebe pueda hablar y tener esa clase de poderes-. **"mirando Sango al bebe algo incrédula"**

.- dime te sientes bien-. **"preguntándole Aome a 003"**

.- si estoy bien… es que siento que hay varios problemas cerca además de diferentes actividades de seres con habilidades cyborg-.** "respondiendo sin voltear a verla estando concentrada mirando la ventana"**

.-pero como puede saber cosas así… para mi no es mas que una charlatanería-. **"parándose Inuyasha sumamente necio frente a ellos"**

.-Inuyasha… abajo-. **"diciendo Aome y estampando a Inuyasha en el suelo"**

.- bueno pero me pueden decir por que ustedes quieren ir al torneo-. **"preguntando Hilary"**

.- ocupamos recuperar la perla de Shikon que fue robada luego de que vencieran a Inuyasha-.**"respondiéndole Ayame quien se levanta de su asiento"**

.- solo me sorprendieron recuerda eso… loba sin sentido-.** "reclamando Inuyasha estando aun en el suelo"**

.- ustedes no dijeron nada de que le hubieran ganado-. **"les pregunta Rei"**

.- si bien verán lo paso fue el mismo dijo que no dijéramos nada-. **"responde Sango"**

.- bueno ya que vendrán con nosotros…además eso se sacan los organizadores por no poner limites-. **"siendo esa la ultima respuesta de Kai"**

**/ en una parte de los muelles/**

.- perdóneme por favor señorita-. **"suplicando Picos por haber perdido ante Ozuma y Kane"**

.- me fallaste y sabes que eso no lo permito… pero bien no contabas con ellos usarían a Cyber Dragoon-. **"estando la encapuchada dándole la espalda junto con Boris quien mira lo que pasa sin saber si intervenir"**

.- perdóneme… aun me nesecita para el equipo de los Dark Kings-. **"tratando de salvarse el pellejo"**

.- yo no nesecito a nadie y tu lo sabes bien-. **"volteándose la encapuchada"**.- Boris dame el reporte-.

.- si mi señora Kaze esta en el barco listo y esperando, Cloud trayendo a un equipo el cual ya esta tarde, 00Gamma dio la bienvenida a los Ivanov quienes ya han llegado y se están registrando, 00Beta dio la bienvenida a los Volcova quienes ya han llegado, los Blade Breikers están llegando en este momento-. **"mirando Boris un grupo de monitores"**

.- y que sabes de él¿vino al torneo?-. **"preguntando sin importarle nada el suplicante joven delante de ella"**

.- aun no llega pero estoy informado que se unió al equipo de Tyson, Ozuma y Kane-.

.- valla se unió con un grupo y algo fuerte para variar no esta mal… me retiro al barco zarparemos en treinta minutos-. **"empezando a salir de la habitación"**

.- eso quiere decir que puedo irme señorita-. **"preguntando Picos aun postrado temeroso y mirando el como se aleja la chica encapuchada"**

.- muy bien no te haré nada… mas bien te daré un regalo-.** "dándole una clase de mascarita sumamente pequeña con las mismas marcas de Belldandi"**

.- gracias prometo no decepcionarla-. **"responde sumamente Feliz Picos notando poco después que la mascara miniatura se une en su cuerpo y este mismo sufre una transformación"**

.- que rayos paso… Jeff estas bien-. **"revisándolo Boris descubriendo varios cambios en su apariencia, teniendo las marcas de la mascara en el y su vestimenta cambia de pronto"**

.- bien como lo prometí Celestin te he dado un cuerpo, espero que te agrade-. **"mirando el como ahora el ser maestro de Belldandi es quien tiene el control"**

.- si gracias por esto señorita Lin-. **"levantándose Celestin"**

.- Boris avísame cuando los equipos estén listos y sea hora de partir-. **"saliendo siendo seguida por Celestin"**

.- valla suerte que fue a el y no a mi ( pero cuanta crueldad como un ser humano puede ser así )-. **"empezando Boris a revisar los monitores observa un par de cosas en el sitio de registro"**

**/ mientras en la zona de registro/**

.- vamos maldición les digo que me dejen participar-.** " Golpeando a un par de guardias Zen/Kurai una chica de altura 1.70,cabello ondulado, abecés cambia d repente a lacio, abajo de la cintura, al principio es negro azulado pero mientras baja se hace mas claro para hacerse blanco, color de ojos, normal mente son castaños pero hace cambian a negro, muy bien dotada en sus atributos fisicos, con un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado, camisa negra en forma de "V",botas de cuero negro con punta d eclavo y una chaqueta negra de cuero tambien que siempre trae abierta"**

.- disculpe señorita pero ya le digimos que sin una invitacion y sin venir representando a alguna compañía no se le puede permitir la inscripción-. **"respondiendole el de las inscripciones aunque lo tiene sugeto por el cuello de su camisa"**

.- no comprende que un buen amigo mio va a participar y lo quiero ayudar!-. **"gritandole completamente furiosa Zen al hombre"**

.- vasta ya… eres la tercera que trata de hacer lo mismo hoy… largate o me obligaras a hecharte-. **"apareciendo un tipo de cabello castaño corto con un traje robotico plateado y una mascara de oso cubriendole el rostro"**

.- asi intentalo!-. **"tratando de aplicarle la misma medicina que a los guardias pero siendo detenida con toda la facilidad como si en su cuerpo no hubiera ninguna fuerza"**

.- valla que patetica mejor acepta mi consejo y largate a tu casa-. **"levantandola y lanzandola al agua a varios metros de ahí"**

.- estas bien… ven dejame darte una mano-. **"ayudandola a salir del agua Alexia Romanov una chica de cabello negro y muy largo, tez blanca, ojos de color rojos, casi negros, estatura media y delgada. Trae puestos unos pantalones negros cortos, una playera de manga corta roja y una banda en la frente negra."**

.- gracias creo que otra vez Kuria hizo de las suyas-. **"ya completamente tranquila Zen pero con un aspecto completamente frio"**

.- dinos tu tambien venias para el torneo verdad-. **"preguntandole Yoko Inutashi que tiene una apariencia alta pero ni tanto, pelo largo hasta los muslos azul medio claro, ojos verdes, marcas como las de sesshomaru, una luna acostada plateada en la frente, marcas como las de sesshomaru en las manos."**

.- si pero no me dejaron entrar y ocupo entrar para ayudar a Tyson ya que siento que sera muy peligroso este campeonato-. **"mirandose sumamente preocupada Zen"**

.- bien descuida a nosotras nos hisieron lo mismo que a ti con lanzamiento y todo ese tipo tiene la fuerza de una docena de osos no creo que sea humano-. **"le responde Yoko mientras mira el como el sujeto de traje plateado (N/A: el es el 00Alpha para nombrarlo asi mejor)"**

.- y bien como entraremos -. **"les pregunta Alexia a Ambas, mientras que 00Alpha prepara otro lanzamiento el cual luego de ser lanzado aterriza justo en el mismo lugar de los otros 3"**

.-y con esta ya somos 4-. **"dice Yoko sacando a la cuarta chica del agua"**.- estas bien-.

.- ese maldito como se atrevio!... me las pagara solo nesecito tres o cuatro gorilas de la mafia y ya vera-. **"ignorando la pregunta la chica"**

.- sabes por lo menos se dice gracias-. **"le reclama Alexia haciendo que la chica finalmente se calme y les hable"**

.- perdonen mi nombre es Habda Valkov-. **" ella es alta, delgada, de muy buen cuerpo (y muy bien desarrollada), de pelo negro, lacio y largo, ojos grandes y cafes, top rojo con blanco, chaqueta roja, falda roja, tenis rojos y boina roja (todo rojo)y usa en el pelo una banda con el simbolo de un dragón."**

.- tu tambien querias entrar sin invitacion?-. **"le pregunta Zen"**

.- no yo si tengo invitación si Boris me la envio…la vieja bolsa de aire de dijo que queria que le ayudara asi que vine a patearle el trasero pero no puedo ya que vine sola-. **"ya mas resignada**"

.- que suerte creo que podremos ayudarnos mutuamente-. **" le dice Alexia mas que sonriente"**

.- a que te refieres-. **"pregunta mas que intrigada Habda"**

.- mira nosotras queremos participar, tu dejanos entrar con tigo como equipo y te ayudaremos a patear a Boris te parece-. **" proponiendo la sociedad Yoko"**

.- muy bien vale… vamos de una buena vez-. **"llendo todas las chicas al sitio de inscripción y hablando con el tipo de las inscripciones otra vez, llegando 00Alpha para ver que sucede"**

.- ahora que quieren una pelea en desventaja-. **"parandose delante de ellas 00Alpha"**

.- no monton de chatarra nos vamos a inscribir-. **"sacandole Alexia la lengua burlonamente"**

.- muy bien nombre del equipo por favor-. **"dice el de las inscripciones"**

.- nombre!-. **"dicen todas en unisono"**

.- pues digan algo o tendran otro baño gratis-. **"traqueando los dedos 00Alpha"**

.- muy bien se llamara NighWish-. **"dice Yoko ante lo que todas las demas aceptan que no presentan ninguna otra idea"**

.- muy bien señoritas ya estan inscritas pueden abordar-. **"dice el de las inscripciones "**

.- eso era todo-. **"dicen todas"**

.- bueno ya aborden que pronto saldremos-. **"moviendolas 00Alpha"**

**/ mientras en lo que las chicas abordan llegan el equipo de Tyson/**

.- como es posible que hallamos llegado tarde por tu culpa otra vez Tyson eres un irresponsable-. **"reclamandole Ozuma"**

.- solo por que me quede dormido y apague el despertador no quiere decir que sea irresponsable-. **"tratando de defenderse Tyson"**

.- bueno ya chicos recuerden que lo importante es ganar este torneo-. **"separandolos Kenny"**

.- por cierto jefe como va el proyecto de los nuevos lanzadores-. **"preguntandole Kane"**

.- va bastante bien gracias a la ayuda de Skult-. **"mirando a la diosa y sonrojandose un poco"**

.- sabes que somos equipo Kenny no me des todo el credito-. **"estando tambien un poco sonrojada"**

.- si claro densen ustede dos la gloria y olviden a la Laptop-. **"reclamandoles Dizzy"**

.-bueno ya estaremos todo el dia aquí o vamos a pasar-. **" empujandolos Ming Ming"**

.- Kain vas a venir con nosotros-. **"tomando Belldandi de la mano al pelirrojo el cual esta sumamente serio mirando al barco delante de ellos"**.- que sucede?-.

.- tenemos compañía-. **"siendo todo lo que responde y le señala el barco mirando a la encapuchada jefa de la Dark Label mirandolos desde el barco"**

.- valla yo no usaria ese tipo de atuendo y menos en mar abierto, pero bueno vamos a registrarnos-. **"diciendo y llevandolos Ming Ming y Matilde a todos por la fuerza hasta el citio de inscripción"**

.- nombre del equipo por favor -.** "dice el pobre sujeto de las inscripciones"**

.- hay valla no habiamos pensado en eso… como le van a llamar-. **"les pregunta Matilde a todos"**

.- seremos los BBA Revolution-.** "dice Tyson con mucho entusiasmo"**

.- pero Tyson venimos por nuestra cuenta no podemos llamarnos asi-. **"le dice Kane, provocando que Tyson serode de un aura azul"**

.- ademas ese nombrre es estupido… nos llamaremos los Saint Shield-. **"dice Ozuma definiendo la situación"**

.- pero ese es el nombre de tu equipo y no creo que Tyson acepte-. **" interviniendo Kenny"**

.- bueno ya diganme un maldito nombre de una buena vez -. **"ya molesto el tipo de las inscripciones"**

.- somos los Shield Revolution-. **"diciendo Kain ya dejando deacuerdo a todos de una buena vez"**

.- buena idea Kain-.** "dice Belldandi sonriendo"**

.- bien pueden abordar hay un bufete para que disfruten mientras sarpamos, mas tarde se les daran todas las reglas y detalles del torneo-. **"dice el hombre de las inscripciones"**

.- que bien comida -. **"dice Tyson abordando a toda prisa"**

.- esperate dejame algo tragon-. "saliendo Ozuma detrás de Tyson junto con Kenny, Skult y Ming Ming"

.- vamos Kain, Belldandi si nos apuramos Tyson acabara con todo-.** "jalando a Belldandi que a su vez jala a Kain mientras este no deja de mirar a la chica encapuchada"**

**/mientras llegan Tala, Catra y Urt/**

.- bueno al fin llegamos-. **"dice Urt mirando el barco"**

.-dense prisa-. **"adelantandose Catra a los otros dos"**

.- si claro como yo soy el unico que cargo las cosas!-. **"reclamando Tala"**

.-es para que sirvas de algo mas Tala-. **"llevando Urt hasta el citio de inscripción"**

.- nombre del equipo-. **"repite otra vez el tipo de las inscripciones"**

.- no habiamos pensado en eso-. **"dice Catra quedandose pensativa"**

.- estos dos son los Zero Bladers-. **"diciendo Urt al tipo"**

.- bien pasen ya solo esperamos a otros 4 equipos y sarparemos-. **"termina el hombre"**

.- oye Urt como se te ocurrio un nombre como ese-. **"le pregunta Tala"**

.- pase todo el vuelo junto a un chico con una GBA con el condenado juego de megaman Zero 3 y se me ocurrio asi nada mas-. **"respondiendole Urt (no me maten soy fanatico de lso titulos de megaman)**

.- bien ahora a ganar este torneo-. **"subiendo Catra al barco sumamente emocionada"**

**/ en eso llegando Cloud y compañía/**

.- muy bien,bella dama aquí es… agradesco que permitieras darme el honor de servirte de escolta-. **"separandose Cloud de Nikki"**

.- ya era tiempo por poco mas y te me le encarnas a mi querida alga gemela-. **"sumamente molesto Luc"**

.- ya deja eso Luc, tu y Nikki no tienen ni calcetines gemelos-. **"parandolo Paris"**

.- es que aun no llega su cumpleaños para darle algo-. **"dice Luc cubierto de una aura azul"**

.- a una dama no se le da un regalo solo por la fecha en que vendijo al mundo con la dicha de su belleza sabes… disculpa damisela debo retirarme ustedes ya etan inscritos asi que pueden abordar de una vez son los Silver Bladers-. **"retirandose Cloud al barco"**

.- y ese quien se cree para ponernos nombre-. **"dice Paris algo molesta mirando el como Cloud aborda el barco"**

.- bien pues creo que es todo una caballero-. **"mirando Nikki algo interesada al chico rubio que la acompaño"**

.- caballero para mi no es ams que un aprobechado… ademas que nombre tan ridiculo Silver Bladers-.** "raviando Luc"**

.- oye no te pases Luc que yo fui el que dio el nombre sabes-. **"aplicandole Richi una llave mortal al brazo por lo dicho"**

.- esta bien lo siento!-. **"retorciendoce como gusano por el dolor"**

.- bueno abordemos ya-. **"dice Nikki subiendo todos al barco"**

**/en eso llega una limosina sumamente grande/**

.- doncella Jean ya hemos llegado-. **"bajando Marco del auto y abriendo al puerta de la cual desiende la doncella Jean bestida con un enorme bestido tipo de fiestas de la realsa"**

.- gracias Marco… tienes rezon este es el sitio el poder espiritual que se consentra en ese barco es mas grande que en cualquier otro sitio-.** "mirando el barco con su tipico rostro frio"**

.- valla barco… esto si que es impresionante-. "**bajando del auto una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros de estatura promedio y de complexión delgada,llevando una camisa blanca con mangas largas acampanadas, pantalón negro acampanado, botas negras algo altas de tacón cuadrado, gargantilla con dije azul en forma de gota y los aretes que hacen juego. Gabardina negra muy larga si hace frío, ella es Ice"**

.-vamos sal de ahí silver es solo un barco no te pasara nada-. **"tratandod e sacar Robert a Silver de al limosina ella es una chica de tez pálida ojos rojo brillante cabello plateado hasta las rodillas recogido en una coleta, con un par de mechones largos y gruesos por enfrente de color gris oscuro. Complexión de atleta_, bestida con _pantalones de piel ligeramente holgados, blusa pegada al cuerpo, un suéter de cuello alto, botines de tacón cinturón grueso, guantes de piel, sobre todo eso va una enorme gabardina, en la frente una banda negra, un par de aretes en forma de luna creciente, en el izquierdo cuelga una cruz de plata. En el cuello cuelga una especie de relicario de plata con la inscripción SSS en color negro brillante. En el lado izquierdo de la cintura va una cangurera y en el lado derecho un látigo de plata suave y un par de lentes oscuros con reflejo de espejo."**

.- no quiero tu no me dijiste que tendriamos que viajar en barco!-. **"aferrandose para no salir del auto por ningun motivo"**

.- vamos señorita Silver por favor debemos irnos si no abordamos el barco sarpara-. **"tratando de convencerla Lyserg para que saliera sin resultados"**

.- pues ahora menos salgo hasta que se valla ese barco, la ultima vez que estuve en uno bomite durante todo el viaje-. **"cerrando la puerta"**

.- valla equipo que juntaste-. **"reclamandole ironicamente Marco a Robert"**

.- si pero somos su unica opcion ya que el chico ingles de pelo verde apenas es un novato-. **"defendiendo Ice a Robert"**

.-pero que haremos para sacar a Silver de ese auto-. **"preguntando Lyserg"**

.- solo hay una cosa a la que le tiene mas miedo que a un barco y eso es un payaso-. **"responiéndole Robert"**

.- y de donde sacaremos a un payaso-.** "preguntando Ice"**

.- no lo se pero debemos hacerlo pronto ya que pronto sarpara el barco-.** "diciendo Marco"**

.- ese tipo de ahí puede ayudar-. **"dice Jean señalando al 007 que acaba de llegar con los Blade Breikers y compañia"**

.- disculpa pero puedes ayudarnos-. **"preguntandole Ice a 007"**

.- claro señorita-. **"dejando al grupo y llendo con Ice mientras esta le explica el problema".-** muy bien ya se lo que hare-.

.- olvidenlo ninguna fuerza conocida podra sacar a Silver de ahí -. **"ya rindiendose Robert"**

.- valla entonces solo seremos tres en el equipo-. **"sacando cuentas Lyserg""**

.- no lo creo… Silver te traje compañía!-. **"sumamente contenta y sonriente Ice tocando la puerta del auto"**

.- compañía?-. "mirando Silver el como entra 007 combertido en payaso".- AHHHHHH… SACANME DE AQUÍ!-. **"saliendo corriendo hacia el barco mas rapido que el sonido"**

.-Bien muchas gracias-.** "agradeciendole Ice a 007 quien volvia a normalidad"**

.-valla que clase de compañía conseguimos…-.** "dice Marco mirando a Silver correr, Lyserg detrás de ella y Robert detrás de los dos"**

.- bien me voy con mis amigos hasta pronto-. **"despidiendose 007 de Ice y retirandose con los demas"**

.- quien era la chica pelon-. **"preguntandole Inuyasha a 007"**

.- NO ME DIGAS ASI BESTIA… solo era una dama quien solicitava ayuda-. **"terminando de decir 007"**

.- miren chicos -.** "dice Max señalando al barco"**

.- que sucede-.** "dicen todos en unisono y volteando al barco para encontrar a Kaze, Cloud Y la presidenta de la Dark Label la señorita Lin observandolos"**

.- que ellos no son los que le ganaron a Inuyasha?-. **"pregunta Ayame"**

.- te he dicho que no me lo recuerdes!-. **"sumamente molesto Inuyasha"**

.- NO PUEDE SER!-. **"sumamente asustada Aome"**

.- que sucede-. **"le pregunta Sango"**

.- los dos chicos tienen cada uno una pieza sumamente grande de la perla y la encapuchada tiene casi media perla-. **"provocando que todos empalidescan"**

.- parece ser que esta batalla sera divertida-. **"siendo todo lo dicho por Kai quien toma sus cosas y aborda el barco"**

.- bien sigámoslo -. **"llendo Daichi tras Kai, siendo seguido por todos los demas"**

**"ya abordados todos los pasajeros las amarras se sueltan y se escucha el silvato que aclara el comienzo de viaje, llegando en ese momento los ultimos participantes quienes tuvieron el pequeño accidente de transito"**

.- ¡ESPERENNN FALTAMOS NOSOTROOS!-. "**llegando muy tarde y mas que cansados los volcova, Hikari y Duo, logrando abordar por poco"**

* * *

.- valla como le habra hido a Cris en la caseria-. **"terminando Duke de leer el Cap"**

.- ¡COMO CREES QUE ME FUE!-. **"llegando al teatro arrastrando a los tres sospechosos de la llamada cada uno con un chicon gigante en sus cabezas y con el bate roto"**

.- oye y que te dijeron antes de que los dejaras sin sentido a los tres-.

.-que ninguno de ellos la llamo, pero es raro estaba marcado y alguien llamo pero parecia que no mentian-. **"sentandome en una silla del teatro"**

.- y ahora que -. **"entregandome Duke el Cap"**

.- bien esperaremos a que despierten y empesaremos con el proximo Cap-.


	4. el torneo Pandemoniun

/ En el muy conocido teatro ya las cosas marchan sobre ruedas con los preparativos del Fic, Tristan, Joey y Ale (nano) siguen preparando todos los detalles de la funcion con la inclusión al equipo de Tea y Yugi, en lo que Cris (osea YO) sigue "negociando" con Kaiba/

.-Muy bien esas son mis condiciones tomalas o le dire a Ishisu donde te escondes-. "Terminando las negociaciones con Kaiba"

.- deacuerdo…pero esto es un vil y asqueroso chantaje traidor-. "acepatando las propuestas de mala gana"

.- claro que lo si… es una de mis especialidades…aprendo rapido verdad-. "con una gran y cínica sonrisa en el rostro Cris"

.- veo que si en definitiva si… en cierta forma me siento orgulloso-. "firmando las propuestas Kaiba con una extraña calma y una semi sonrisa, mientras todos los demas preparan el escenario"

.- Alguien digame como es que logro convencer a Kaiba tan fácilmente-. "algo incrédula Tea por la esena de satisfacción de Kaiba y Cris"

.- mi hermano es experto en chantaje… y como estuvo enfermo se la paso escribiendo… es mas ya va bien adelantado con los Cap del Fic pero debemos de ponerlos poco a poco-. "acomodando Ale el telon junto con Joey"

.- si pero seria bueno que ademas de solo dar ordenes ayudara de vez en cuando con el trabajo pesado… ya parecemos mulas de carga-. "llevando Tristan unas bolsas de arena"

.- ya no te quejes que él es quien se quema las neuronas-. "Duke con unos cuantos vasos desechables con café".- es hora del descanso-.

.- ya era tiempo estoy muerto… jamas crei que alguien podria ser mas despota y explotador que Kaiba-. "sentando Joey junto a los demas"

.- vamos no es para tanto el trabajo es pesado pero vale la pena…miren que es eso?-. "tomando el Cap 4 del Fic Yugi"

.- es el Cap 4 del Fic si quieres por que no le hechas un ojo en el descanso-. "le dice Ale y de inmediato el chico empiesa a leer"

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 4 El torneo Pendemoniun y sus reglas mortales**

/ todos los equipos se encontraban el barco reunidos en cubierta, a la expectativa del anuncio de las reglas del torneo, saliendo de pronto la señorita Lin con su ya acostumbrada capucha acompañada de Boris y Celestin para luego entrar los demas equipos/

.-bienvenidos todos, apresiamos y admiramos que estén aquí…como sabran este torneo no es mundial asi que el que gane el torneo sera el ganador de 3 millones de dolares o de la oferta de fusion de compañias que se prometio… ademas que sera nombrado Beylader Supremo…ahora con ustedes la organizadora y participante de este torneo la señorita Lin-. "sediendo Boris el paso a la encapuchada"

.- sean bienvenidos a mi torneo beyladers de todas partes del mundo, son los y las mas valientes que hayan al encontrarse aquí… este torneo sera llamado Pandemoniun en honor a la isla donde lucharemos la cual esta ubicada sobre la linea del ecuador, esta isla a sido acondicionada para que se hospeden en ella una vez llegados nos dividiremos en dos subdivisiones… unos estaran en el bloque A y otros en el bloque B… los del bloque A podran ver las luchas del B y viceversa, podran combatir en varias modalidades de combate las cuales podran ser partes, destino y energía-. "mientras detrás de ella una gran pantalla aparece para explicar las modalidades"

Partes- el ganador podra tomar tomar la parte que dese del Bey contrario.

Destino- el ganador puede decidir que sucedera con su contrario.

Energía- el ganador tomara la energía de la bestia bit oponente para fortalecer la suya.

Lucha Extrema- modalidad especial con alta dificultad y riesgo, el ganador tendra la oportunidad de enfrentar a un equipo de exterminadores y si lo vencen podran luchar con la Señorita Lin

"tomando Boris denuevo el micrófono".- bien como ya ven las modalidades de lucha son simples aquel equipo o Beylader individual que logre vencer a la señorita Lin en cualquier momento ganara el torneo inmediatamente…ahora les pedimos que se retiren a sus camarotes y que descansen mañana llegaremos a la isla y empezaremos el torneo… una cosa mas sera bueno que conoscan a los exterminadores primero estan los Cyborg Team-. "mostrando a los chicos de mascaras ridiculas y trajes roboticos".- los siguientes son los Elemental Masters...los cuales se encuentran ya en la isla -. "mostrando a tres encapuchados de negro en la pantalla detras de ellos".- y por ultimo los Dark Kings quienes son considerados los mejores extermindores-. "mostrando a Kaze y Cloud".- bien eso es todo retirensen y buena suerte a todos-.

/ya en su camarote los Gothic Light se encuentran con tener que compartirlo con los Warrior X, lo cual no resulta tan molesto para ellos/

.- valla pero si son la familia Volcova que hacen aquí chicos yo crei que Jhonny se quedo en su casa-. "algo sorprendido Robert por los compañeros de camarote"

.- no fastdidies Robert a lo mas seguro que tu tambien estas aquí por lo mismo que nosotros vinimos bajo ordenes de nuestro abuelo…ganar el contrato nada mas-. "dice Damian mientras se acomoda en una de las camas"

.- eso nos lleva a la pregunta de oro… ¿ donde estan el resto de los Majestics?-. "algo intrigada Hikary al ver a Robert sin los demas"

.- somos un equipo especial bajo las ordenes de la doncella Jean… nuestro propósito es el de vencer a la jefa de la Dark Label-. "interviene Lyserg en la conversación ocasionando la extrañeza de todos"

.-sabes que eso no es cortes…deberia de darte una paliza por contestar de esa forma-. "amenazando Damian al ingles de pelo verde"

.- calmensen ambos y por favor Lyserg ten en cuenta que esa no es manera de hablar al menos que se quiera meter en problemas-. "separándolos Ice antes de que se maten entre si, apareciendo de pronto Marco juntoa la doncella Jean"

.- Lyserg disculpate de inmediato con ellos-. "ordena Jean"

.- PERO DONCELLA JEAN!-. "siendo interrumpido por Marco"

.- FUE UNA ORDEN O PIENSAS DESOBEDECER!-. "sumamente autoritario Marco"

.- lamento lo que dije les pido una disculpa…-. "algo molesto Lyserg por tener que disculparse, saliendo del camarote luego de eso"

.- valla que chico tan temperamental… no era necesario que lo obligaran a disculparse-. "dice Aron algo extrañado por la forma de actuar de sus compañeros de camarote"

.- disculpa Aron pero solamente vinieron ustedes 3 o también vino Cristal?-. "aun mas extrañado Robert por la reunión de Volcovas en frente de él"

.- buena pregunta…alguien sabe que se hizo Cris?... y también ¿Dónde rayos esta Duo?-. "aun mas extrañada Hikary"

.- que preguntas haces… deberias sacarlo por deducción lógica no?-. "sarcásticamente Damian ya bien acomodado en una de las camas".- por cierto Aron cres que podriamos en la primera lucha pedir una lucha extrema… por lo que entendi si ganamos podremos luchar contra alguno de esos payasos y ya no aguanto las ganas de desquitarnos del cara de canario-.

.- ya veremos contra quien nos toca y lo cosideraremos…pero tienes razon entre mas rapido ganemos esto mas rapido regresamos a casa-. " sumamente pensativo Aron"

.- ja no crean que nos ganaran… si vinimos aquí es para ganar…cierto Robert?-. "algo desafiante Ice ante la confianza de los Volcova"

.- si es verdad joven Ice…nosotros ganaremos…daremos lo mejor de nosotros-. "saliendo Silver del baño pareciendo mas un Zombi por el mareo"

.- AHHHHH… nos metimos en una película de Resident Evil!-. "brincando Hikary a brazos de Marco al ver a Silver en su deplorable estado"

.- nada de eso… solamente se marea un poquito en los barcos!-. "calmandola Robert"

.- no mas festivales de películas de terror junto con Cris y Dami entendido!-. "regañandola Aron con varias gotitas en la cabeza por la esena"

.- ehhh…disculpe señorita…espero que este comoda-. "tratando de discretamente pedir Marco a la chica de sus brazos que se baje"

.- bueno he estado en mejores sitios…pero no esta mal-.

.- no seas asi y ya bajate de ahí-. "tomandola de la oreja Aron para bajarla de su "comodo" lugar"

.- señorita Silver recuestate y descansa-. "atendiendo Jean a Silver quien se recuesta y descansa gracias a un poco de ayuda de Jean"

/ Mientras en otra parte del barco los Silver Bladers se acomodan descubren que su habitación esta un poco sobre poblada/

.- saben cuando las invitaciones decian que no habia limite de personas tampoco era bueno que exageraran!-. "reclamando Nikki al ver a los Blade Breakers y todos los acompañantes que llevan"

.- ya te dijeron que te calmaras les daran una habitación para ellos pero deben quedarse aquí hasta que todos estemos acomodados-. "parandola Kai con su tono un tanto frio"

.- Olle no me le hables asi a mi querida Nikki o tendras problemas-. "interfiriendo Luc para ver como Kai sumamente confiado saca su bey" .- anda dame ese gusto-. "es todo lo que se le escucha decir a Kai" .- Nikki mi amada me ayudas por fa… hey chicos Richi, Paris que tal si me dan una mano-.

.- olvidalo Luc nadie te dijo que metieras tu narizota como siempre… ahora te las arreglas-."dejandolo solo Nikki y por su parte sus otros dos compañeros disputan un pequeño campeonato de ajedrez con 003 y 001 en el cual los dos ultimos llevan la ventaja"

.- por que… ahora caigo en un pozo de sufrimiento y desesperación, en una gran y completa agonia solitaria la cual debo de llevar…por siempre…solo…-. "con toda la habitación en negro y el bajo un reflector"

.- que melodramático-. "dice Ayame con varias gotas en la cabeza"

.- si pero es divertido verlo en esas payasadas-. "dice Rei bastante divertido con la esena"

.- bravo…BRAVO QUE BRAVO BRAVISIMO…eres un gran actor dramatico chico-. "aplaudiendo 007 la esenita de Luc"

.- y quien dice que estaba actuando?...aunque ya no se siempre se pone en esas tonterias-. "completamente harta Nikki"

.- JA pues para mi solo esta haciendo un gran y completo ridiculo-. " sentado sobre la cama Inuyasha, en lo que llega Cloud"

.- disculpe hermosa dama aceptaria venir con migo a contemplar la belleza de la luna que usted opaca con la suya-. " postrado ante Nikki el chico rubio quien le sostiene con cuidado y suavidad la mano mostrando una gran y tierna sonriza, provocando un completo sonrojo en la chica"

.- ¡COMO CREES ELLA SE QUEDA AQUÍ!-. "tomandola del brazo Luc, en lo que Nikki se suelta de Luc" .- joven Cloud acepto su invitacion-. "retirandose junto con el dejando a Luc con sendos rios de lagrimas en los ojos completamente petrificado"

.- Olle chico reacciona!...REACCIONA!-. "meneandolo para un lado y para otro Ayame sin conseguirlo"

.- bueno parece que no hay nadie en casa-. "examinandolo Rei detenidamente sin Luc muestre señales de vida"

.- bueno si ya dejan a la estatua alguien podria decirme donde rayos estan Hilari y Heero ademas alguien sabe donde esta Max?-. "buscandolos Kai como loco sin conseguir nada"

.- asi la joven Hilary y Heero dijeron que irían a ver al hermano de Heero… y el joven Max esta practicando en cubierta junto con Sango-. "aclarando la situación Aome quien sigue revisando a Luc"

.- saben podrian demostrar un poco mas de preocupación por su compañero!-. "reclamandoles Aome en lo que Paris oprime el ombligo de 007 y este se transforma en un mazo con el cual golpea a Luc en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente produciendo que ya de unos cuantos movimientos"

.- no se extrañen nuestro padre es militar y sabemos reconocer un arma cuando la vemos-. "aclara Richi sin distraerse del juego"

/ por su parte las chicas de dificultades en la hora de inscripción ya estan acomodadas en su habitación aunque no muy conformes con sus compañeros de camarote/

.- y quienes se creen ustedes para decir que jamas podremos ganarles si nos tocan luchar-. "bastante molesta Habda por los comentarios de sus acompañantes"

.- solo digo la verdad ustedes ni siquiera se conocen y a un verdadero equipo toma mucho tiempo el conocerse a fondo y tenerse confianza entre si-. "bastante confiada Minerva una chia de cabello color castaño largo hasta la cintura vestida con una T-shirt con un signo negativo en ella y pantalones Jeans azules con tennis"

.- mira quien dice eso la que se viste como un chico-. "tambien molesta Yoko por los comentarios de la chica"

.- olvídalo como dice mi hermana ustedes jama podran ganar esto… nosotros seremos los ganadores-. "escuchandose hablar a Maximo un chico que al igual que su hermana tiene el cabello castaño pero con de lado cubriendole un ojo llevando una T-shirt con un signo positivo, pantalones Jeans negros y tennis"

.- dejen de decir eso… el torneo nisiquiera a comenzado y ustedes ya estan contando el dinero del premio-. "callando Zen a Maximo antes de que siguiera con las necedades!"

.- ademas saquen cuentas ustedes solo son dos y nosotras somos 4 por lo cual jamas podrian vencernos-. "Alexia tratando de ayudar a las demas miembros de su equipo"

.- como digan Min y Yo ganaremos ya que tenemos muchos trucos bajo la manga…somos el equipo SPARKS-. "levantandose Maximo bastante confiado"

.- eso lo veremos -. "dicen las 4 chicas en unisono"

/mientras por otro lado la reunión de las Diosas hermanas se lleva acabo mientras Tala no se muestra conforme/

.- JAMAS ACEPTARE ESTO… MAS TE VALE QUE TE LARGES-. "reclamando Tala por haber terminado compartiendo el camarote con el equipo de Tyson"

.- olvidalo Tala nosotros llegamos primero asi que mejor o te callas o te largas-. "dice Tyson mientras ambos empiezan una lucha de miradas apareciendo rayos entre ellos"

.- se nota que el chico tiene ímpetus vedad Urt-. "algo entretenida Skult con la lucha de miradas"

.- y yo que creia que no peleaba con nadie mas que su hermana-. "mirando Urt tambien la lucha y el como Matilda y Ming Ming tratan de separarlos, en lo que Catra ya harta se levanta de la cama y golpea a Tala en la cabeza con la maleta"

.- Y TU DICES QUE YO TE AVERGUENZO VERDAD… PUES TU LO HACES MUY BIEN SOLO…-. "levantando la maleta la cual se le safa de la mano y sale volando para terminar sobre una de las camas de mas arriba( N/A: recuerden que en los barcos las camas de la tripulacion es una sobre otra) o mas bien sobre la cabeza de alguien mas que la de Tala"

.- me lleva la que me trae… no me dejan dormir tranquilamente con tanta gritería y ahora me agreden con arma rectangular (N/A: la maleta), ya me harte mejor voy hasta que aprendan modales-. "levantando Kain bastante fastidiado por la situación"

.- olle espera… lamento lo que paso, el golpe no era para ti si no para Tala-. "disculpandose Caty algo apenada"

.- Olle esperate por que solo me golpeas a mi?-. "recuperando Tala la conciencia despues del maletaso anterior"

.- creo que eso se debe a que cada quien tiene su tarugo para desquitarse-. "respondiendo bastante tranquilo Ozuma acostado en otra de las camas de arriba"

.- por ejemplo Ozuma tiene a Tyson-. "escuchandose a Kane en la cama de debajo de Ozuma"

.- OIGAN!-. "reclamando Tyson y Tala en unisono a lo que todos los demas rien"

.- bueno me perdonas?-. "insistiendo Catra"

.- claro no fue nada… descuida-. "respondiéndole con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica"

.- ejem… bueno no quisiera interrumpirlos pero si me ponen atención los Shield Revolution tengo algo para ustedes-. "llamando la atención Kenny en lo que los del equipo se reunen y Catra junto con Tala empiezan con una pequeña discusión"

.- nos enorgullece decirles que los nuevos lanzadores están listos-."sacando Skult un maletin del sacan 4 diferentes lanzadores"

.- para Ozuma el "Lanzador Flash Fire L" este te incrementara la defensa y te ayudara en la resistencia-. "dandole Kenny un lanzador negro con cabeza de Leon de melena roja en el centro"

.- para Kane el "lanzador Cyber D" este incrementara tu ataque y te dara mas estabilidad-. "dandole el Lanzador electronico de brazo con forma de la cabeza de Cyber Dragoon"

.- a Tyson el "Lanzador S Dragoon" te dara mas defensa y mas maniobrabilidad -. "entregandole un lanzador tipo el de la primera temporada con la forma de la cabeza de Dragoon"

.- y para Kain tenemos el "Lanzador Last Angel" este refuerza tu velocidad y te permitira que tu beyblade gire el triple o cuadruple de lo acostumbrado, ademas de apoyar tu defensa-. "entregando un lanzador azul con alas de angel a los lados y una gema multicolor en el centro"

.- como sabran diseñamos estos lanzadores tomando en cuenta sus defectos en su juego menos el de Kain quien nos pidio le contrulleramos el suyo bajo especificaciones… bueno estos lanzadores les ayudaran pero aun asi depende de ustedes que ganemos el campeonato-. "dandoles Skult el ultimo sermón"

.- geniales con estos no podremos perder… sin importar quienes sean nuestros rivales-. "sumamente emocionado Tyson probando Bey en su nuevo lanzador"

.- que te pasa Belldandi no has dicho nada desde que nos explicaron las reglas-. "algo extrañada Matilda"

.- buen punto Mati… olle Bell crei que te emocionaria el juntarte con tus hermanas-. "tambien sumamente curiosa Ming Ming"

.- ya dejenla si no quiere hablar tiene sus razones-. "parandolas Kain antes que continuaran con el interrogatorio"

.- y a ti que te pasa tu tambien has estado extraño desde que viste a la chica de capa negra-. "empezando Kane con las preguntas"

.- eso es mi problema y no tengo por que darles explicasione ( sin contar que estan mejor asi… senti algo sumamente extraño al verla fue como si la conociera pero no tengo ni idea de quien sea)-. "siendo interrumpida su meditación por una pequeña pelea"

.- QUE NO YO QUIERO ARRIBA-. "reclamando Catra a Tala"

.- OLVIDALO YO ME QUEDO CON LA DE ARRIBA-. "defendiendo Tala la cama"

.- hay que estos dos no dejan de pelear jamas?-. "ya bastante fastidiada Skult por tanto pleito"

.- no ahora estan tranquilos deberias verlos pelear enserio-. "ya acostumbrada Urt"

.- pero se deben de querer ya que su laso de hermandad es bastante fuerte al igual que su carácter-. "mirándolos Belldandi"

.- bueno pero no cambien el tema… dinos que te pasa Kain recuerda que somos equipo-. "reclamando Tyson"

.- equipo…JAJAJAJA… solo somos 4 Beyladers que se juntaron para pelear, un equipo se tienen confianza entre ellos pero mirensen cada uno de nosotros fuimos o somos lideres de equipos y no creo que nos guste seguir las ordenes de otros-. " ya harto Kain se retira dejando a los demas, toma la maleta de Catra y la coloca en su cama terminando ya con las discusiones".- me largo de aquí… ire a practicar con mi lanzador… me avisan cuando ya se cansen de hacer preguntas tontas-.

.-espera…puedo ir con tigo?... para agradecerte-. "deteniendo Catra a Kain"

.- claro me hara bien una compañía que no sea tan fastidiosa como la que siempre tengo-. "mostrandose sonriente el pelirrojo a la chica, por tener finalmente algo de buena compañía"

/ mientras en el bey estadio de la cubierta Max practica en la compañía de Sango mientras reciven unas cuantas personas de compañia/

.- enserio no creo que sea necesario, ademas aun no comenzamos con el torneo-. "tratando de evitar la pelea con Kaze"

.- si pero será interesante… e escuchado que eres un gran beylader defensivo… estoy seguro que te puedo volver polvo sin sudar-. "mirando el chico de ojos dorados el como el rubio no parece interesado en lo que llegan Boris y la Señorita Lin"

.- valla como es posible que uno de los mejores Beyladers del mundo rechase el desafio de un desconocido-. "tratando de causar Boris la lucha"

.- Oye dejalo en paz si no quiere luchar no lo puedes obligar narizón-. "colocándose Sango frente a Max"

.- no interfieras…esta batalla se librara asi que no interfieras ya que tu solo podrias ser un premio-. "aun mas retadora la encapuchada Lin que Kaze"

.- si el no desea enfrentarte yo lo hare asi que preparate para ser vencida, reencarnación del mal-. "apareciendo Lyserg de entre la cubierta mostrandose bastante molesto"

.- valla asi que tu deseas desafiarme… no me ganaras ni en mil años-. "bastante burlona la encapuchada"

.- ya deja eso… solamente tienes miedo de que te derrote de una vez ya que yo si se la verdad-. "sacando Lyser su Beyblade de color blanco con lineas rojas en forma de X"

.- ya me hartaste AHORA TE CALLARE!-. "notándose de entre la capucha un resplandor de color rojo aparentando ser su ojo, provocando que todos se sorprendan un poco"

.- espere señorita Lin dejeme luchar a mi por favor, esta basura no vale la pena para que usted revele su identidad aun… se lo pido (mas te vale que acepte chico por que si luchas contra ella, no podras ganar)-. "estando postrado Kaze ante la encapuchada la cual se tranquiliza y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza"

.- claro que no mi deber es vencerla asi que no tengo tiempo para ti, mejor apártate-. "mirando sumamente desafiante a lo que Kaze se muestra sumamente tranquilo"

.- ya escuchaste niñito primero deberas pasar sobre mi antes de que quieras a la señorita Lin-. "sacando su beyblade de color negro con lineas plateadas y doradas en el disco de ataque"

.- aaarrggg… como deses -. "colocandose Lyserg a un lado del beyestadio y del otro Kaze"

.- valla yo creia que Cloud estaria aquí… como siempre cada vez que ve a una chica linda se vuelve completamente despreocupado-. "quitandose la capa que cubre su cuerpo demostrando un gran rifle dorado en su brazo derecho, colocando su bey en el rifle mientras saca varias balas de colores de su cinturón y carga su rifle pensando en otras cosas menos en la batalla"

.- muy bien… ¡Adelante Morphin posesión de objetos!-. "entrando la hada en el beyblade de Lyseg el cual coloca en su aparato de pendulo (N/A: modificado para lanzador lógicamente y si alguien sabe como se le llama diganme!)"

.- muy bien… preparados los ambos Beyladers-. "pasando Boris como referi en lo que ambos se colocan en posición, Lyserg sumamente tranquilo con el brazo extendido y Kaze postrado sujetando su rifle con ambos brazos"

.- TRES…DOS…UNO…-.

.- LET IT RIP-. "gritan ambos en unisono en lo que el Bey de Lyserg corre por la cuerda del pendulo hasta caer en el beyestadio, mientras el de Kaze sale disparado entre tres rayos de luces azules, rojas y amarillas, callendo al estadio como un cometa, empezando ambos con una embestida un tanto violenta"

.- Vamos Morphin…acabemos con este tipo para luchar contra ella-. "empezando Lyserg a atacar con todo mientras Kaze no se inmuta con los ataques esquivado unos golpes y contraatacando otros"

.- no me hagas reir, eres nada mas un novato… dejame mostrarte algo interesante…-. "colocandose un aparato sumamente extraño en el ojo derecho (N/A: tipo los rastreadores de Dragon Ball) y conectándolo a su rifle lanzador".- M.E.C. listo… ¡ODIN MODO ACELERADO!-. "desapareciendo el Beyblade de Kaze de la vista"

.- rayos desapareció… pero por lo que me enseñaron si sales del estadio pierdes-. "tratando de encontrar Lyserg al oponente con la mirada"

.- quien dice que me salí del juego… solamente acelere mi bey… ATACA ODIN-. "empezando a recibir el beyblade de Lyserg varios golpes de todas direcciones"

.- que velocidad es imposible que algo se mueva de esa forma-. "mirando el como su beyblade y su poder espiritual se disminuye, mientras su bey es completamente masacrado"

.- asi no le ganaras… ve al centro del estadio y quédate hay, debes de sentir cuando valla a golpearte y en ese momento contraataca-. "aconsejando Max a Lyserg quien solo lo mira y de inmediato coloca su beyblade en el centro del estadio, cerrando los ojos de inmediato"

.- JA… ya te cansaste de luchar y decidiste intentar algo desesperado?... bien como deses… ODIN-. "mirandolo Kaze mientras se ve un destello de luz atravesar el estadio y acercarse al beybalde de Lyser el cual no habia cambiado de lugar"

.- no es asi yo ganare (el chico tiene razon si me desespero…perdere, debo de esperar)-. "sintiendo cada movimiento escuchando el aire moverse presintiendo cada movimiento"

.- eso no te servirá tu beyblade es de ataque… AHORA ODIN-. "haciendo gesto de dar un golpe, surgiendo un rayo de luz que destroza el estadio en dirección al centro, en lo que Lyserg aun permanece tranquilo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo finalmente el movimiento de su poonente por lo cual de inmediato habre los ojos"

.- AHORA MORPHIN ESQUIVALO-. "moviendolo hacia un lado causando que el rayo de luz pase de largo".- ONDA RELAMPAGO-. "lanzando Lyserg su bey al ataque en varias lineas de ZicZac dando imagen de un relampago junto con su hada montada en el, golpeando fuertemente el bey de Kaze provocando que se desacelere provocando que se vuelva visible otra vez"

.- nada mal jamás creí que sobrevivieras-. "sumamente sonriente Kaze quien disfruta ampliamente de la batalla".- pero no te confies ya que ese golpe fue solamente para hacer que los espectadores disfruten la batalla-. "mirando a la cubierta superior desde la cual Cristal junto con Duo observan la batalla y luego mira a la parte inferior de la cubierta donde Kain y Catra miran la batalla"

.- olle con quien estas luchando con el o con migo?-. "algo indignado Lyserg al notar la manera de Kaze de mirar a Kain demostrando ambos deseos de luchar hasta el fin".- esta batalla se acaba ahora… ATAQUE BIG BEN FANTASMA-. "saltando el bey de Lyserg creando la imagen del Big Ben estando su bey en la punta lanzandose contra el estadio, en lo que Kaze sumamente serio con la mirada en el suelo"

.- ¡Mira esto Kain también he practicado mucho y es hora de demostrar mi poder!... ODIN CORTE DE LA VERDAD-. "surgiendo una gran cantidad de niebla alrededor del bey de Kaze surgiendo Odin con su armadura vikinga montado en un caballo de 6 patas con una espada en su mano derecha y un mazo en la izquierda, lanzándose contra el BigBen de Lyserg el cual es cortado en dos destrozando el bey de Lyserg en varias partes, ademas de cortar el uniforme de Lyserg en el pecho y dejar una herida en su mejilla"

.- la batalla se acabo ahora es tiempo de mi recompensa-. "sacando Lin su bey negro de apariencia demoniaca, en un lanzador negro con alas de vampiro a los lados y una gema roja en el centro, mientras todos miran la batalla Catra se sorprende por el lanzador de Lin"

.- pero ese lanzador… es lo contrario del tuyo-. "mirando Caty el lanzador de Kain"

.- no me preguntes por favor ( ¡por que siento que la conozco?)-. "sujetando su lanzador con fuerza, mientras Cristal y Duo tambien tienen sus charlas"

.- a que se refiere con que tomara una recompensa?... que acaso el que pierde debe de darle algo al ganador?-. "completamente confuso Duo"

.- no lo se pero siento que algo malo pasara… esta batalla siento que ese chico de cabello verde no debió de enfrentarlo-. "entre un poco asustada y enfurecida, mientras mira el como Lin lanza su bey y de inmediato de este sale una gran cantidad tinieblas surgiendo de entre estas un angel de cabello blanco con 6 alas negras con una armadura negra y ojos de color rojo, el cual se lanza contra Lyserg el caul es empujado por Sango a la cual la bestia Bit atraviesa por el pecho sacando de entre ella una esfera luminosa para luego caer al piso"

.- rayos ella tomo su espiritu!-. "abrazando Kain a Catra para evitar que viera la esena"

.- a que te refieres… con su espiritu-. "sumamente confusa Catra"

.- maldición falle tranquilo esta vez no sera asi-. "mandando Lin otra vez mas su bey al ataque siendo detenido por un bey negro con el disco de equilibrio dorador y toques de dorado en el disco de ataque, en lo que mira a Cristal con su lanzador de revolver negro".- no se metan en esta batalla… Kaze acaba con ella ahora!-.

.- si señorita Lin… Odin acabala-. "siendo bloqueado Kaze por otros dos bey's uno negro y otro blanco con detalles de dragones en las puntas del disco de ataque, acercandose Kain y Catra a los demas chicos"

.- ya tomaron una recompensa… fue una lucha y una recompensa ya se acabo, ahora largo o pelearemos antes de lo que quieras-. "mirando Kain a Kaze y Lin con ojos de sumamente serios y retadores"

.- sera asi… vamonos-. "regresando Lin su bey al mismo tiempo que el de Kaze y todos los exterminadores se retiran quedandose solamente Celestin"

.-Sango…sangito vamos despierta…-. "casi llorando Max tratando de despertarla"

.- ¿esta bien la chica fue sumamente extraño lo que le paso?-. "llegando Cristal junto con Duo"

.- pues no lo se, ni siquiera disparandole a alguien se desplomaría asi-. "algo extrañado Duo"

.- sabes la respuesta verdad chico?-. "mirando Celestin a Kain quien solamente recoje su bey siguiendo sumamente serio"

.- ella tomo su espiritu por eso ella esta asi-. "respondiendo el pelirrojo"

.- que quieren decir con el espìritu?-. "tambien sin entender Crital"

.- los seres vivientes tienen 3 cosas esenciales la mente en la cual se guarda quienes somos y nuestros recuerdos, el alma que es nuestra esencia vital y nuestro espiritu que es nuestra energía vital sin uno de estos tres elementos nuestro cuerpo queda inoperable-. "terminando Celestin la explicación"

.- entonces ella le robo su alma!-. "algo asustada Catra"

.- no Caty tranquila… fue su espiritu, robar el alma es algo mas difícil ella robo su espiritu ya que al tomarlo ella puede usarlo para incrementar la fuerza de su bestia Bit en mucho-. "tratando de tranquilizarla Kain"

.- entonces ese es su plan traernos a la mitad de la nada para robarnos nuestras energías y la de nuestras bestias Bit-. "sacando deducciones Cristal"

.- ja… humanos y sus pequeñas mentes… los vere luego curen al chico de cabello verde y deben poner comoda a la chica ya que estara asi mucho tiempo-. "retirandose Celestin a los aposentos de Lin"

.- que quiso decir con eso… que el no es un humano tambien?-. "algo molesta Cristal"

.- ya no importa, gracias por tu ayuda eres valiente-. "cargando Kain a Lyserg en su espalda mientras agradece a Cristal en lo que Duo y Max cargan a Sango"

.- no hay de que…pero creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás en este torneo verdad?-. "ayudando a llevar a los inconscientes"

.- esto no es ni el principio si es que ella desea tomar el control de todo-. "retirandose todos hacia sus respectivos cuartos

**_Continuara_**

* * *

.- valla que final… aunque parece algo asi como un continuara verdad-. "terminando Yugi de leer el Cáp. del fic"

.- y espera a ver lo que le sigue eso si sera mortal-. "levantandose Ale del piso ya acabado el descanso"

.-oigan que habra pasado con Cris y Kaiba-. "mirando Tristan para todas partes sin verlos a ninguno de los dos"

.- a decir verdad salieron ya que el "negociamiento" de Cris funciono de maravilla-. "llegando Duke con una lista de deberes"

.- y yo que creia que Kaiba era un explotador, ya veo que Cris se esta volviendo igual-. "renegando Joey"

.- oigan alguien ha visto a Tea-. "buscandola con la mirada Yugi"

.- debe de estar por ahí… muy bien empecemos-.


	5. Llegada a la isla Pandemoniun

/ se abre el Telon y aparece el autor o sea yo para dar un aviso/

.- a mis queridos lectores como no creo que nadie le interese las inroducciones que hago he decidido retirar los pachos de entrada y salida... si creen que me equivoco o hago lo correcto por favor aclárenmelo en los review gracias-. "cerrandose el Telon"

Disclaimer- los personajes de Shaman King, Cyboor 009, oh mi diosa, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores, los Oc's que aparecen que fueron enviados pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark Label y los restantes Oc's pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun **

**Cáp. 5 Llegada a la isla de las batallas,**

**El primer combate se acerca**

/ pasada la noche de la batalla entre Kaze y Lyserg, luego de que Lin reclamara como premio el espiritu de Sango las cosas se han puesto aun mas extrañas que antes debido a la desaparición de varias personas acompañantes lo cual a dado mucho en que pensar a quienes vieron la batalla, el barco llega a una isla en medio del mar la cual da mucho que pensar, mientras todos los participantes esperan y otros se preocupan...los participantes se reúnen en la cubierta para poder recibir finalmente como se distribuiran las batallas/

.- muy bien escuchen todos al llegar a la isla se dividiran en dos secciones como explico anterior mente la señorita Lin...estara en la división A los Elemental Master como equipo exterminador los cuales ya se encuentran en la isla...en la división B el Cyborg Team sera quienes actúen como exterminadores-. "explicando Boris estando junto con Celestin quien sostiene una urna con varias bolitas de rifa"

.- Boris se encargara de la división B y yo de la A...ahora llamaremos por equipos y cuando escuchen un miembro de su equipo vendra a escoger una bolita de rifa asi sera como se dividiran...primero pasaran los Zero Bladers-. "terminando Celestin con la explicación...en lo que pasa Tala sacando una bolita"

.- muy bien el primer equipo del grupo A son los Zero bladers...a continuación pasen los Warrior X-. "llamando Boris mientras la que sube es la doncella Jean"

.- muy bien el primer equipo en la ronda B son los Warrior X...ahora suban los SilverBladers-. "en lo que Luc es quien sube y saca una de las esferas".- muy bien los SilverBladers tambien estaran en el grupo B...pasen los Nigthwish-.

.- una pregunta cuando podre luchar contra ese tipito Cloud que esta molestando todo el tiempo a mi querida Nicki-. "preguntando Luc quien aun sigue un poco molesto"

.- para eso deberas vencer primero al Cyborg Team y luego si sales vivo enfrentaras a los Dark Kings antes de enfrentar a la señorita Lin-. "respondiéndole Boris"

.- olle las reglas que explicaron la ultima vez eran distintas!-. "algo molesta Habda ante Boris"

.- la señorita Lin cambio las reglas de ultimo minuto por un incidente que surgió...si no te parece puedes regresar nadando o puedes tomar la bolita de una vez-. "calmándola Celestin mientras la joven toma una bolita".- muy bien las Nightwish tambien terminaran en el grupo B-.

.- genial tendre que aguantarte-. "bajando Habda aun mas molesta que antes"

.- que te pasa Dami?-. "le dice Cristal a su hermana quien lo nota algo impaciente"

.-es que ya son tres equipos en la división B si la unica forma de vengarme del cara de pajaro que casi nos mata en el auto es terminar ahí pero aun no se quien sigue-. "apretando repetidamente los puños"

.- bueno ya continuemos con esto pasen Sparks-. "continuando Boris con todo el asunto y quien sube es Máximo"

.- muy bien los Sparks terminan en el grupo A...ahora los Bladebreikers-. "subiendo Kai"

.- muy bien el tercer equipo en el grupo A son los BladeBreikers-. "mientras ya solo quedan dos equipos ante de que Boris digera algo Kain habla"

.- apunten a los Shield Revolution en el grupo A y a los tales Gothic Light en grupo B-. "mientras mira a Cristal y Duo quienes no entendían Damián aceptando y Aron algo molesto ademas de Hikary quien no sabia por que lo dicho"

.- cada equipo debe topar con su propia suerte...no podemos aceptar si el otro equipo no acepta tambien-. "exclama Celestin"

.- nosotros estamos deacuerdo!-. "gritando Damián a todo pulmon antes que alguien dijera algo"

.- muy bien prepárense todos ya que los grupos estan listos les daremos quienes se enfrentaran primero por dia se realizaran dos batallas y deberan luchar hasta que no quede nadie de su equipo...podran hacer cambios o rendirse pero si un lader hacer esto no podra regresar a la batalla hasta el proximo encuentro-.

"mientras la pantalla revuelve todos los nombres de los equipos de cada grupo para determinar el orden de las batallas deteniéndose de pronto dando el orden de las primeras batallas"

.- muy bien este sera el orden!-. "anunciando Boris"

.- en el primer dia de las batallas se enfrentaran en el grupo A Zero Bladers vs Sparks y en el grupo B se enfrentan Gothic Light vs Warrior X, muy bien esto termina con todo prepárense para ls batallas desembarcaremos en 15 min.-. "mientras salen Boris y Celestin para sus camarotes"

.- muy bien ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es prepararnos-. "retirando Jean junto con los de su equipo"

.- vamonos Min no vale la pena perder mas el tiempo con estos tipitos...preparemosnos para desembarcar-. "llevandose Maximo a su hermana hacia sus habitaciones"

.-ese tipo me cae mas mal que una patada en el higado...chicas mejor vamonos de una vez antes que me entren ganas de...olvidenlo lastima que no podemos pelear con el-. "saliendo Kurai junto con las chicas menos Yoko quien se queda en cubierta"

.- bueno Cris vienes con nosotros?...iremos a preparar todo antes de llegar a la isla para nuestro primer combate ya que lo estuve discutiendo con Arón y decidimos que sea una lucha extrema para poder salir rapido de este sitio-. "le dice Damian a su hermana quien se encuentra pensatiba".- osea hello hay alguien en casa!-.

.- no Dami me quedare aqui...y sobre eso deberemos charlar mas tarde ya que no quiero que nos arriesguemos a menos que podamos saber bien que ganaremos...asi que saquense esas ideas de la cabeza-. "recordando la batalla de la noche pasada y el premio de la lucha"

.- pero Cris...-.

.- Pero nada!-.

.- esta bien lo discutiremos luego-. "retirandose Damian a alcanzar a los demas...en lo que en cubierta solamente quedan Celestin, Cristal, Catra, Kain, Yoko y Aome"

.-veo que los jovenes espectadores de la batalla buscan respuestas cierto?-. "mirando celestin a Kain, Catra y Cristal quienes se acercan"

.- vueno si sabes el por que estamos aqui mas te vale que nos expliques lo que paso anoche-. "demando Catra las respuestas"

.- no tengo motivos para decir nada que comprometa el torneo...solamente les dire que nada de lo que hagan para derrotar a la señorita Lin funcionara...ya a tomado muchos premios de beyladers muy fuertes de alrededor del mundo una vez hecho eso todo el poder de ellos y sus habilidades ahora le pertenecen a ella...es casi invemcible-. "soriendo un poco Celestin al ver la reaccion de los que le escuchan quienes dejaron de respirar por unos instantes"

.- eso es imposible esa clase de poder no debe de existir en este mundo...como se supone que alguien la derrote?-. "bastente sorprendida Cristal ante las palabras de Celestin"

.- solamente les dire que el destino no solamente de la supervivencia de ustdes depende de que vensan a Lin el destino de todo el mundo esta en juego...5 de ustedes llegaran hasta el final pero todos los esfuerzos seran en vano...aun juntos no podran vencerla...solamente si la profecia se realiza por ultima vez tendran una esperanza-. "acercandosele Celestin a Kain y retirandolo un poco de las chicas para evitar que ellas escuchen le dice en voz baja".- no dudes en tu camino...no dudes de ti mismo...no dudes del destino...trata de creer o su oscuridad los consumira a todos y no habra nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo-.

.- y por que crees que tengo algo que me importe con ellos...si no lo has notado nisiquiera las conosco...pero a ti si o por lo menos el cuerpo es el de Picos aunque tu si eres listo asi que dedusco que eres alguien mas y no me importa...pero explicame algo por que cada vez que veo a tu jefa siento que la conosco siento como si ella y yo nos conocieramos pero jamas la e visto-. "preguntando Kain ante lo que Celestin"

.- eso lo sabras cuando el momento llegue por ahora sera mejor que no lo sepas...esa respuesta tu la saves pero no la conoces-. "retirandose Celestin luego de dar su respuesta"

.- algo aqui no me gusta(sin contar que ese tipo no da ni una respuesta directa)-. "en lo que de su bolsillo un gran resplandor surge...al sacarlo descubre que su bestia bit es la que emana esa gran cantidad de luz".- Last Dragoon?...pero esto solamente ocurre cerca de tierras misticas...¡un momento la isla!-. "mirando hacia la isla y luego a Cristal junto con Catra mientras be que cada una de las bestias bit de las chicas reaccionan de igual manera".- esta isla incrementa el poder de las bestias bit...asi que ella se quiere divertir con una batalla de alto nivel...muy bien y por como reaccionaste veo que este sitio incremento tu poder en mucho mucho mucho-. "sonriendo Kain mientras se recuesta en la baranda del barco y sonrie al ver el como su bestia bit regresa a la como antes...mientras tanto Yoko sostiene una charla algo extraña con Aome"

.- no debieron haver venido tras los ladrones de la perla de shikon ahora uno de ustedes a caido-. "exclama Yoko ante lo que Aome queda completamente sorprendida"

.- quien eres tu y como sabes de la perla de shikon-.

.- quien soy no te lo puedo decir pero mi destino esta ligado al tuyo, no deberian de estar aqui...ahora solamente te pido que tengas cuidado...nada malo te puede suceder-.

.-aun no me explicas el como sabes de la perla-.

.- es que como tu perla fue robada el poder de la mia se esta disminullendo y si su poder desaparece yo tambien por eso vine a recuperarla para dartela...pero promete que te mantendras asalbo-. "retirandose Yoko a alcansar a las demas chicas"

.- tratare...lo prometo-. "colocando una mano sobre su corazon y un presentimiento de conocerla en su rostro".- tu tambien cuidate-.

**_Continuara_**

* * *

bien se que fue corto...demasiado diria yo pero bueno en esta actualizacion meti dos Cap por Fic asi que me apresure cuanto pude...bien en el proximo Cap las batallas empesaran asi que tambien seran un tanto cortos y algunos personajes no saldran ya que saldran especificamente o mas los que batallaran pero apareceran los demas asi que con esta explicasion termino y me despido por ahora...ahh y por cierto por favor lean la nota que sigue gracias 


	6. una batalla eletrizante

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 6 Una Batalla Electrizante, El Ataque de los Wolfborg**

/Tras las elecciones de la formación de los equipos las cosas han marchado muy extrañas aun mas debido a la desaparición de algunos acompañantes, mientras las cosas siguen su curso todos se preparan para las batallas y otros llevan rivalidades un poco mas haya de lo que se debería/

.- maldición por que no me dejo pelear con el-. "caminando de un lado a otro Kaze encontrándose junto con Cloud en su habitación ambos preparándose para observar los combates próximos a iniciar".- te lo digo he mejorado mucho desde la ultima batalla y no me parece que el tenga oportunidad contra alguno de nosotros-.

.- calmate ya aceptamos seguir sus indicaciones a cambio de que ella nos de nuestro premio… tu sabes como es mi hermano el siempre aparenta ser apacible y cuando te des cuenta de dejara en el suelo mal herido, pero enserio me pregunto cuanto habrá mejorado Kain después de dos años-. "recostándose Cloud en el sofá de la habitación mirando el techo sumamente despreocupado"

.- no creo que haya mejorado el solamente a jugado con esos niños del orfanato…maldición como rayos estas tan tranquilo… todos los sujetos de esta isla quieren vencernos para llegar a Lin y tu te quedas tranquilote como es costumbre-.

.- para que preocuparnos esos idiotas se acabaran entre ellos, para cuando alguno de esos perdedores llegue a desafiarnos estarán tan lastimados que no podrán siquiera lastimarnos-.

.- si claro como si pudieses luchar contra tu nueva noviecita -."con voz de silbato chillón Kaze".

- JA! cuando algo así me a impedido luchar, es verdad es linda pero si se mete en nuestro camino acabare con ella y con el resto de sus amigos…además cuando Lin cumpla su palabra nuestro equipo será tan poderoso que nada nos detendrá por eso estoy tranquilo solo es tiempo y recuperaremos nuestro máximo poder-. "sentándose Cloud mientras una sonrisa un tanto malvada surge en su rostro y sus ojos cambian de amables y dulces a serios y combativos"

.- sabes viejo me caes mejor cuando actúas con tu verdadera personalidad y dejas de fingir ser el niño bueno e inocente que las chicas aman…muy bien vamos a ver que tal lucha la competencia-. "escuchándose en ese momento que tocan la puerta de la habitación" .- adelanté esta abierto-.

.- joven Kaze quería saber si vendría con nosotros a mirar los combates-.(N/A: esta descripción ya me había tardado en ponerla pero estos son miembros exterminadores de la Dark / Label © así que ellos ya tenían ficha llena) "apareciendo una chica de unos 17-18 años de cabello largo de color rojo recogido por una cola de bellos ojos azules y piel blanca con un traje de ninja color rojo"

.- así es la verdad la señorita Lin mando que les avisábamos que pronto comenzaran-. "dice otra joven de unos 18 años de cabello largo color verde oscuro y ojos miel quien lleva un kimono japonés de color azul con varios pétalos de cerezo en flor de color rosa bordados en el siendo su cabello sujeto en una cola por un moño de color rosa quien hace el tradicional saludo japonés"

.- valla pero si son los Elemental Master's quien diría que estarían en tan buena forma hoy Yuki…Lyn.… esto a cada momento se pone mejor y veo que Ukio también esta aquí tan callado como de costumbre-. "mirando Cloud al sujeto de cabello largo de color azul fuerte piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos azules quien lleva una armadura samurai tradicional de color blanca con rayas negras en forma de relámpago pero sin casco detrás de las chicas recargado sobre la pared"

.- ya estamos listos…díganme ustedes fueron los últimos en ver a Yagami que tanto a mejorado?-. "aun con su intriga Kaze"

.- simplemente nuestro estupido pupilo es mejor de lo que aparenta-. "exclamando Ukio ante lo cual Kaze no parece muy satisfecho".- pero vamonos de una vez que ya es tarde-. "saliendo todos hacia el sitio de los combates"

/mientras tanto por otra parte ya en el estadio listos para el combate los Zero Bladers esperan a sus oponentes en lo que llegan varios de los integrantes de otros equipos, surgiendo del suelo del estadio una plataforma de gran tamaño con escalones a los lados y un circulo sellado con un domo de acero sobre el, mientras los espectadores se acomodan varias cámaras surgen del techo del estadio y unos extraños paneles luminosos en columnas alrededor del estadio empiezan a brillar, del muro opuesto a la cúpula de acero se abre para demostrar el lugar desde el cual los exterminadores observan esperando el inicio de la batalla/

.- valla a los otros les dio miedo enfrentar a uno de los mejores del mundo por eso no se presentaron JAJAJAJA-. "riendo Tala como maniaco"

.- hay Tala de verdad me das vergüenza ajena con esa clase de confianza-. "estando Urt sentada junto a Tala y su hermana con una mano en el rostro y varias gotas en la cabeza al estilo anime"

.- y tu que lo conoces desde hace solo unos días yo que tengo que soportarlo desde hace años creo que fue por eso que me fui para no tener que aguantarlo-. "reclamando Catra con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz"

.- QUE QUISISTE DECIR!-.

.- TU QUE CREES GENIO!-. "enfrentándose ambos en una batalla de miradas asesinas en lo que chispas surgen del choque de ellas"

.- valla que malos hermanos…así no podrán ganarnos verdad Maxi?-. "mirando burlonamente Min a los hermanos delante de ella"

.- creo que tienes razón Min estos no pueden hacer nada juntos mas que pelear-. "con un tono burlón y sarcástico máximo"

.- como se atreven a decir eso!-. "casi lanzándose Tala sobre ellos siendo detenido por Catra quien se mantiene serena y llena de calma"

.- pues dejen de fanfarronear y dejen que sus Beys hablen por ustedes novatos-. "siendo la respuesta de Catra quien los mira con ojos retadores"

.- aunque ellos tienen razón no?-. " susurrando Urt, cayendo Catra y Tala por lo dicho"

.- tu de que lado estas?-. "mirándola Tala con ojos de desconfianza"

.- bueno ya déjense de tonterías es tiempo de comenzar con esto y si son mejores que nosotros que tal un dos a dos…así acabaremos rápido no?-. "sumamente sonriente Min por su confianza"

.- muy bien hagámoslo-. "exclaman ambos hermanos Ivanov en unísono, en lo que ambos reaccionan y sonríen cada uno mirando al otro"

.- muy bien pasen al estadio ambos equipos por favor…esta batalla será un dos a dos entre los Sparks y los Zero Bladers…las reglas son simples pelearan hasta que acaben por completo con el oponente…pelearan bajo la modalidad de energía aquellos que ganen tomaran las energías de las bestias Bit del oponente para reforzar la propia-. "saliendo Celestin como referí abriéndose la cúpula surgiendo un estadio clásico con varios agujeros en el"

.- Beyladers listos!-. "sacando máximo y Minerva sus lanzadores con sus bey ya listos y por su parte los hermanos Ivanov cada uno su lanzador de revolver".- TRES…DOS…UNO…-.

.- LET IT RIP-. "dicen los 4 beyladers en unísono lanzando todos a la vez sus beys al estadio para darse una envestida y separarse cada uno en con un oponente por aparte dando una serie de golpes cada uno a su oponente pareciendo que llevan los Ivanov la ventaja"

.- acabemos con ellos Tala ya veo que eran solo fanfarronadas lo que decían-. "tomando confianza Catra en el combate ante los oponentes quienes seguían con una sonrisa de confianza"

.-( esto no esta bien ellos están muy confiados)-. "manteniéndose serio Tala dándole su bey una paliza al de Min".- ( un momento!...ambos beys se mueven igual)-. "mirando Tala el como los movimientos de los beys de máximo y Minerva se mueven igual en cada movimiento acercándose cada uno mas al otro".- CUIDADO CATY SOLO ESTABAN JUGANDO!-.

.- muy tarde…QUETZATCOL HASLE SENTIR UNA CHISPA-. "surgiendo del beyblade de máximo el Dragón azteca de color verde con detalles azules en sus alas produciendo una gran cantidad de descargas por el estadio viéndose envuelto Draquer en una bola de energía la cual lo lleva hasta uno de los agujeros para caer en el"

.- NO DRAQUER!... hum, que es eso?-. "escuchándose un ruido surgir del agujero donde callo Draquer, para salir este disparado de vuelta al estadio junto con una columna de agua a presión y alta temperatura".- huf…eso estuvo cerca-.

.- Caty ten cuidado estos tipos son buenos peleando juntos…no permitas que se acerquen-. "mandando Tala al ataque a Wolfborg en una feroz envestida la cual es detenida por el bey de Min del cual surge un León con pelaje de rayos, una melena de rayos y energía"

.- veamos quien es mejor si tu perrote o mi gatito…TUNDERLANG ATACA-. "acelerándose el bey de Min el cual golpea a Wolfborg de forma sincronizada junto con el de máximo en equipo desgastándolo de rápidamente".- listo hermano es hora da acabar con el gran Tala Ivanov-.

.- desacuerdo hagámoslo y luego nos ocuparemos de la chica-. "empezando ambos beys a moverse alrededor de Wolfborg levantando el agua que las diversas columnas emergentes a rociado sobre el campo empezando a generar corrientes eléctricas y chispas para alejarse de Wolfborg"

.- QUETZATCOL, THUDERLANG…RELAMPAGO GEMELO-. "girando cada bey alrededor del otro para saltar uno sobre otro abalanzándose contra Wolfborg en un indescriptible relámpago de luz el cual choca en una barrera de color rojota cual se destruye apareciendo Draquer algo débil por soportar el ataque combinado de ambos Beys".- valla creí que tu ya te habrías retirado-.

.- no fastidies con esa basura…no me rendiré ante alguien tan antipático e inútil como lo son tu y tu hermana-. "notándose algo cansada Catra por la defensa para salvar a Tala, mientras tanto en las graderías los equipos observan la batalla con cuidado mientras discuten un poco las cosas"

.-tu que opinas Nikki parece que los Ivanov no resistirán mucho verdad-. "mirando Luc el como las descargas eléctricas de los beys ya alcanzan a Tala y Catra por el roció de las columnas de agua".- pero como pueden esos beys generar esas corrientes sin electrocutarse ellos mismos-.

.- eso se debe al poder de las criaturas que llaman bestias bit ellas generan las corrientes una genera carga positiva y la otra carga negativa…pero lo extraño es que al cruzarse deberían de acabarse la una a la otra-. "escuchándose la voz de 01 detrás de ellos quien se encuentra en brazos de 03"

.- es muy fácil no creen simplemente tienen alguna clase de material aislante como alguna cubierta-. "pensando Nikki ante los comentarios"

.- pero lo que debemos pensar mas bien es como destruir una barrera tan resistente que aísla esas poderosas cargas y aparte no obstaculiza la velocidad…-. "mirando Paris el como los ataques se vuelven mas frecuentes"

.- hay una forma de vencerlos pero es arriesgado los Ivanov deben de confiar el uno en el otro y saber lo que el otro piensa-. "llegando Rey junto con Max, diciendo el chico rubio el comentario",

"mientras tanto la batalla no sigue muy bien para Tala y Catra quienes se encuentran ya devastados por los ataques eléctricos tanto a ellos como a sus beys"

.- maldición si no hacemos algo no resistiremos mucho (déjame ver…si recuerdo mis clases de ciencias)-. "apareciendo una nubecita de idea sobre Catra".- ( el profe dijo que las cargas opuestas al contacto dan corriente pero si se aíslan no son peligrosas…por lo tanto si sus beys no se achicharran eso quiere decir que…algo los cubre)…Tala pon atención tengo una idea-. "lanzando Catra su bey en una embestida apartando a los oponentes de Wolfborg".- ahora…DRAQUER DEMUESTRA DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS…LANZALLAMAS-. " surgiendo del bey de Catra un dragón con armaduras en sus ojos, manos, patas y cola, con las alas a la mitad de su espalda, de pelaje rojo y con armaduras negras encendiendo el bey de Catra en fuego lanzando las llamas contra los oponentes"

.- niña boba el fuego no sirve contra la electricidad y ahora lo veras…Quetzatcol y Thunderlang…denle con todo su poder eléctrico… MEGA TRUENO-. "ordenando Min y de inmediato chocan ambos beys produciendo una increíble cantidad de corriente la cual se transforma en un trueno gigante el cual cae sobre Draquer el cual esta a punto de para estando bastante lastimado el bey mientras máximo y Min continúan con ataque constante estando sus beys al rojo vivo por Draquer quien se defiende con un escudo de fuego"

.- que crees que haces Caty no es tiempo para hacerse la valiente (que rayos hace…la están volviendo puré)-. "mirando Tala el rostro de su hermana quien mantiene un brillo en los ojos tratando de mantener alejados a ambos del bey de su hermano, pasando un chispazo de inteligencia por la mente de Tala quien finalmente comprende el plan de Tala".- Caty…no me digas que…-.

.- cállate y si ya entendiste…has tu parte-. "estando ya bastante cansada cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y apoyándose sobre las manos".- Draquer…te agradezco que hayas soportado…DA UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO-. "encendiéndose su bey en fuego absorbiendo en las llamas ambos beys para luego salir de entre las llamas completamente detenido Draquer"

.- JA uno menos y falta otro-. "mirando Min el como el bey de Catra esta detenido"

.- muy bien chicos es hora de mostrar mi nueva jugada…WOLFBORG CONGELACION GLACIAL-. " apareciendo Wolfborg"

.- ja estupido quieres la misma medicina que tu hermana?...THUNDERLANG-. "siendo interrumpida Min por su hermano quien se nota asustado"

.- espera Min…nos tendieron una trampa!-. "mirando máximo el como sus beys se encontraban al rojo vivo desprendiéndose ya las capas mas delgadas de los anillos derretidas y observando también el como el agua completamente evaporada y como el vapor se convierte en nieve por la presencia de Wolbrog"

.- muy tarde… ¡ACABA CON ELLOS!-. "activándose el mecanismo del bey de Tala el cual congela todo a su alrededor causando una gran ventisca con la nieve que cae escuchando el como se quiebra poco a poco los beys de máximo y Min los cuales se encuentran debilitados ya casi detenidos cubiertos de nieve"

.- Quetzatcol y Thunderlang…todavía podemos usar un Mega Trueno así que ataquen!-. "generando ambos beys una corriente eléctrica envolviéndose en una esfera de luz cada uno las cuales al chocar causan una explosión la cual levanta una gran cortina de nieve y vapor impidiendo la visibilidad".- que paso?...no es posible-.

.- física básica taradita… un metal al calentarlo se expande y al enfriarse se contrae…pero si se calienta hasta el punto de poder derretirlo y luego de eso se congela el metal se destroza por completo niñita boba-. "disipándose la cortina permitiendo visibilidad nuevamente incorporándose Catra con la ayuda de su hermano mientras se observan a Wolfborg que sigue girando rodeado de partes destrozadas de los beyblades de máximo y Min junto a Draquer quien se encuentra detenido, brillando de entre los restos de los anillos destrozados notándose el como las energías de Quetzatcol salen y entran en Draquer además del como las energías de Thunderlang entran en Wolfborg"

.- Muy bien los ganadores de la batalla son los Zero Bladers -. "dando Celestin el resultado de la batalla en lo que Catra y Tala recogen sus beys".- muy bien felicidades por su victoria…el próximo combate será dentro de una hora así que tómense un descanso-.

"pasado un rato cada quien anda en los suyo y cada equipo comenta sobre la batalla que paso y sobre la que viene entre tanto las chicas tienen algunas sorpresas que en verdad les pondrán los cabellos de punta"

.- vamos Yoko levántate ya te perdiste el primer combate por estar acostadota así que arriba-. "tratando de lamentarla Zen pero sin resultado viéndose como Yoko se encuentra cubierta por completo por una sabana"

.- no me interesa que paso…me lo cuentas mas tarde si!-. "acurrucándose aun mas Yoko lo cual provoca que el enojo de las demás chicas"

.- muy bien tu lo pediste así que arriba!-. "tirando Habda de la sabana apareciendo ante todos algo que sorprende a cualquiera"

.- hay que les pasa…solamente estoy un poquito cansada…vamos déjenme en paz no es nada grave que duerma-. "quejándose Yoko con las chicas quienes no dan crédito a lo que ven"

.- pues Yoko…primero no hay nada de malo en dormir pero ya es muy tarde así que eso si es malo…y segundo que le paso a tu cabello y a tus marcas?-. "mirando Alexia como el cabello de Yoko es ahora de color negro y sus marcas de los brazos y rostro desaparecieron dejándole únicamente su lunita en la frente"

.- que quieres decir…-. "tomando Yoko un espejo".- AHHHHHH!...yo creía que esto me iba a pasar-. "desmayándose Yoko por lo visto"

.- parece ser que le afecto mucho el cambio que sufrió mejor no decir nada mas ya que si no le podemos causar un trauma psicológico-. "meditando Zen un poco mientras las de mas tratan de levantar a Yoko"

"mientras con Inuyasha el también tiene los mismos cambios que Yoko, lo cual sorprende un poco a todos los demás debido a que la posición de la luna no es la usual para este tipo de cambio y sin contar también que es de día"

.- ahora si que no comprendo que pasa…(primero la extraña chica en le barco parece saber mas de lo que aparenta y no me dice quien es ahora parece ser que Inuyasha ni tampoco Kirara tienen energías para poder moverse)…pero díganme algo ustedes también sienten una extraña aura sobre la isla?-. "ya algo preocupada Aome por los extraños hechos ocurridos además de poder sentir una aura purificadora sobre la isla"

.- no lo se pero es muy extraño he sentido también como algunas presencias extras han incrementado su poder aun mas que antes…además que esta aura purifica las energías santas i las incrementa…maldición esta isla es el sitio mas extraño de todos en los que he estado…es como si las energías malignas y demoníacas se les prohibiera estar aquí-. "estando Inuyasha como un simple humano de cabello negro mientras tanto Ayame permanece completamente dormida como en animación suspendida por el efecto del aura además de que logra ver el como el aura cambia de color varias veces y las energías chispean en el aire"

.- oye viejo que te puedo decir…te ves tan mal de humano como de perro, pero bueno vamos a ver la batalla que sigue ya que por estarlos esperando nos perdimos la primera y no puedo llegar a vencer a Tyson si no aprendo mas jugadas que me sean útiles-. "jalando Daichi a Inuyasha del cabello en lo que Inuyasha reacciona dándole un coscorrón"

.- este enano es tan molesto o mas que Shipo es increíble que exista alguien así-. "bastante molesto Inuyasha"

.- Inuyasha…abajo-. "dice Aome e Inuyasha dándose con todo en el suelo mientras le pone una bandita en el chichón de Daichi y ambos salen hacia el estadio"

"mientras en la playa Kain practica pensando en las palabras de Celestin y aun mas en la señorita Lin de quien parece sentir un laso extraño y poderoso entre ellos, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados en posición de lanzamiento con su bey preparado mientras escucha el como las olas rompen contra la playa y algunas rocas cerca de la orilla"

.-(quien es ella y que me pasa…siento como si no solamente el poder de Last Dragoon se incrementara siento como si mis fuerzas se aumentan todavía mas…esta extraña sensación jamás la había sentido)-. "abriendo los ojos de repente y lanzando su bey contra la ola mas grande que parecía haberse creado especialmente por sus pensamientos la cual es atravesada mientras su bey se posa sobre una roca".- ahora… Last Dragoon muéstrame tu nueva fuerza HidroTornado!-. "surgiendo del bey una potente luz saliendo de ella un dragón de color dorado con seis cabezas de dragones de diferentes colores y una séptima la cual es una bella ángel en el centro de las que posen forma de dragón, deteniendo la pared de agua la cuál se transforma en tres ciclones los cuales rodean al bey secando el mar a su alrededor, deteniéndose luego de unos minutos después y regresando a la mano de Kain" .- no deberías de tener tanto control aun con el incremento de poder que sufriste no podrías hacer eso…que rayos pasa!-.

.- sabes tal vez yo te pueda responder-. "apareciendo la encapuchada señorita Lin"

.- no deberías estar en tus tontos jueguitos del torneo (rayos sigo sintiendo esa sensación)-. "tratando de restar importancia Kain a la presencia de la encapuchada"

.- esas batallas no valen la pena…solamente lo vale la que tendremos… tienes miedo del poder que sientes se desarrolla no?... y si te digo que ese poder solamente has tocado su parte superficial y si te ofrezco la oportunidad de despertar todo ese poder y furia que mismo reprimiste aceptarías-. "exclama Lin mientras lo dicho hace palidecer un poco a Yagami quien no cree lo que escucha y sin poder entender el como la encapuchada sabe tanto sobre el"

.- te diría que te puedes buscar otro perro de ataque…no estoy loco para causar el Apocalipsis, siento que te conozco y siento que el poder de nuestras bestias bit es muy parecido, hay un dicho que dice que la muerte te ronda si ves a tu igual y una leyenda de mi familia cuenta que si despierto el poder máximo de mi bit y este choca con su opuesto una catástrofe ocurrirá-. "tomándolo en ese momento Lin de las manos mientras una extraña energía emana de ella hacia Kain mientras el siente como su cuerpo reacciona a la energía y de inmediato un relámpago aparece en su frente y su cuerpo emana la misma clase de energía que le pasasen, soltándose Kain de la extraña encapuchada".- como rayos puedes usar mi relámpago de luz ken!-.

.- eso se debe a que tu y yo…somos iguales… almas gemelas que nacieron en eras distintas para combatir-. "colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y despojándose de su capucha"

.- esto…es…es imposible-. "mirando a la chica de cabello rojo y largo en una trenza con unos pantalones negros de cuero pegados a su cuerpo y una playera negra con una camisa sin abotonar también de color negro y unas tenis de color negro mostrándose completamente opuesta a Kain quien no cree lo que delante de sus ojos ya que el rostro de la chica pose varios rasgos del suyo hasta el mismo símbolo de la frente por la emanación de energía dándoles a parecer casi gemelos, mientras la chica le sonríe dulcemente y lo observa con sus profundos ojos de color rojo carmesí".- maldición quien rayos eres dímelo de una vez!-.

.- mi nombre completo es Lin Kaede Yagami…es un gran placer para conocer a mi decendiente-. "tomándole la mano izquierda con la suya mientras con la otra se la coloca en la mejilla, sintiendo ambos el como sus energía armonizan la una con la otra…reaccionando Kain unos segundos después separándose de ella volviendo su mirada un tanto fría".- veo que aun no quieres aceptar tu destino…eres un guerrero el ultimo desendiente de una casta de luchadores tu destino es vivir peleando no puedes negar tu sangre la herencia del destajador cuando combatas sentirás tu deseo interno y cuando esa suceda ven a verme-. "saliendo Lin en dirección contraria hacia la mansión donde se hospedan deteniéndose de pronto para sacar su lanzador y su bey ya preparados para lanzarlos, quedando el bey sobre la misma roca que quedase el de Kain y de inmediato separa el mar a su alrededor para formar las mismas columnas de agua que la tecnica de Kain para regresar su bey luego de eso y retirarse finalmente Lin"

.- ella copio mi tecnica viendola solamente una vez…es imposible… ¡no somos iguales…AHHHH!-. "expulsando una cantidad de energía de golpe para luego detenerla y desaparecerla mientras cae de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida y confusa mientras el símbolo de su frente desaparece, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para golpear el suelo gritando a todo pulmon".- ( no somos iguales pero no somos tan distintos…maldición… ¡MALDICION!-.

"mientras las cosas ya están listas para luchar en el bey estadio mientras se muestra el nuevo plato para luchar el cual es una plena recreación de los bosques que rodean la mansión y la montaña que se encuentran en el centro de la isla mientras en las bancas se encuentran los Warrior X y del otro lado se encuentran los Ghotic Light se acomodan y sale de referí para la batalla Boris en el centro del estadio y por parte de los Warrior X sale primero Robert y por el otro lado el la primero en salir es Damián"

.- muy bien chicos será una lucha extrema así que lucharan hasta que el otro no pueda moverse y deberán destrozarlo en ese momento…así que prepárense para la batalla!...recuerden la única regla es que no hay ninguna regla -. "dando Boris las aclaraciones del combate, en lo que Damián y Robert se colocan en posición ambos listos".- tres…dos…UNO…-.

.- Let it Rip-. "dicen ambos en unísono lanzando Robert su bey, mientras Damián carga su lanzador de revolver negro y dispara su bey el cual sale como una potente bala y ambos caen al plato casi perdiéndose de vista por los mini árboles dándose de topes el uno con el otro"

.- veo que eres bastante fuerte ya veo por que McGregor los tiene considerados tan buenos pero aun así no me vas a ganar…Grifoleon ataca limpia el campo-. "Surgiendo una cantidad de aire extremadamente fuerte la cual sopla con fuerza en todas direcciones"

.- no esta mal pero no lograras nada con solamente esta brisita-. "manteniéndose Damián de pie sin inmutarse mientras su bey permanece quieto sin siquiera verse afectado por las corrientes de aire de Grifoleon".- muy bien Wolfborg Escarlata es hora de atacar…Meteoros terrestres!-. "cambiando el bey de Damián al ataque dando varios golpes en orbita perfectamente sincronizadas a una velocidad mayor a la habitual debido a que el bey se desliza en las corrientes dando una buena paliza a Grifoleon"

.- maldición… (es mas rudo de lo que yo pensé)…defiéndete Grifoleon usa tu Carga de Viento!-. "surgiendo del bey de Robert su bestia bit en forma de grifo en un resplandor púrpura de luz para luego despedir una serie de rayos púrpuras en forma de plumas de las alas en todas direcciones los cuales impactan a Wolfborg Escarlata dándole un buen golpe produciendo que se impacte contra varias partes de la decoración del plato".- muy buen trabajo Grifoleon ahora dale con todo-. "pasando Grifoleon a varias embestidas las cuales llevan a Wolborg Escarlata al borde del estadio"

.-rayos!...ya me harte…se acabaron los calentamientos es hora de pelear!-. "activándose el mecanismo del bey de Damián mientras surge entre un destello de color rojo su Wolborg Escarlata una imponente bestia un lobo color negro con ojos rojos... tiene una armadura plateada y cristales en su  
espalda de color rojo causando que se emparejen las cosas con Grifoleon"

.- soy yo o Dam ya se esta impacientando solamente por que casi lo sacan?-. "dice Aron con un tono un tanto sarcástico y burlón"

.- pues yo no se Aron pero creo que tienes razón solamente espero que no valla a perder el control…si se algo de Robert es que es muy astuto y preferirá intentar una locura antes que perder-. "mirando Cristal la batalla mientras Damián se encuentra con Robert en un toma y dale de golpes sin rendirse ninguno pero llevando la ventaja Damián con los arrasadores ataques de Wolfborg escarlata y su fuerza"

.- no se ustedes pero yo creo que Dami va a ganar…el no puede darse el lujo de empezar nuestras apariciones del torneo con una derrota, vamos confíen un poco mas es su talento ya verán que lograra la victoria-. "apoyando o mas bien defendiendo Hikary a Damián ante las palabras de los hermanos de este"

.- pues no lo se Hikary, ellos confían en su talento pero desconfían de su temperamento y si se le sube la sangre a la cabeza puede perder-. "mirando Duo con atención la batalla ya comprendiendo un poco mas sobre el deporte por las clases de Cristal"

.- ¡OIGAN SABEN QUE NO ESTAMOS TAN LEJOS…LOS ESTOY OLLENDO!-. "distrayéndose Damián de la batalla por los comentarios que provoca se le sobresalten varias venas en la frente"

.- Grifoleon dale otra carga de viento ahora!-. "dándole un ataque a corta distancia el cual manda al suelo Wolfborg llevando el bey al extremo del plato mientras se tambalea"

.- ¡MIREN LO QUE ME PROBOCAN HACER YA DEJENME LUCAHR TRANQUILO!-. "siguiendo Damián aun mas molesto mientras en sus ojos se denotan un cierto brillo mientras su bestia Bit se levanta aparentemente recuperando energía para dar un gran aullido".- esta batalla apenas esta empezando…ahora Destello Escarlata!-. "desapareciendo de la vista el bey de Damián en un rápido movimiento para luego de eso notarse el como Grifoleon se encuentra rodeado de 5 copias exactas de Wolfborg escarlata"

.- rayos que puedo hacer ahora-. "mirando Robert el como los Wolfborg rodean su bey con su amenazante apariencia"

_**Continuara:**_


	7. El despertar del Mal

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cap 7 Descenso a la oscuridad, el despertar del mal**

"la segunda batalla del dia ya habia dado empiezo en lo que pareciera ser una batalla sumamente pareja en lo que el joven Damian por la presion de su familia ya a comenzado a perder un poco la dulzura del carácter"

.- ¡MIREN LO QUE ME PROBOCAN HACER YA DEJENME LUCHAR TRANQUILO!-. "siguiendo Damián aun mas molesto mientras en sus ojos se denotan un cierto brillo mientras su bestia Bit se levanta aparentemente recuperando energía para dar un gran aullido".- esta batalla apenas esta empezando…ahora Destello Escarlata!-. "desapareciendo de la vista el bey de Damián en un rápido movimiento para luego de eso notarse el como Grifoleon se encuentra rodeado de 5 copias exactas de Wolfborg escarlata"

.- rayos que puedo hacer ahora-. "mirando Robert el como los Wolfborg rodean su bey con su amenazante apariencia"

"desapareciendo de la vista el bey de Damian en lo que los demas observan para descubrir ahora ya no solo los Wolfborg que se viesen antes si no a varios los cuales empiezan a atacar a Grifoleon mientras el bey de Damian convierte en pomada al de Robert pudiendo solamente mirar Robert"

.- (maldición este sujeto ya se desespero…tal vez no pueda ganarle pero aun asi con esa desesperación creo poder hacer algo)-. "mirando Robert el como su bey ya solamente puede a duras fuerzas girar en lo que las imágenes desaparecen de Wolfborg quedando solo la ultima que sale hacia arriba en gran ataque mientras se convierte en flamas".- Ahora Grifoleon dale una carga de viento!-. "brillando Grifoleon al mismo tiempo que Robert le ordena su ultimo ataque mientras Grifoleon se impacta con la bola de fuego en la que se a convertido Wolfborg escarlata causando una tremenda explosion y una densa nuve de humo la cual impide que se vea que a sucedido, pasando varios minutos paradiciparse el humo se dan cuenta que ambos beys han dejado de moverse".- buen trabajo Grifoleon-.

.- esta ronda queda como un empate asi que pasaran dos nuevos miembros de cada equipo para poder empezar nuevamente!-. "ordena Boris en lo que cada chico recoge su su bey Robert se nota agradecido y satisfecho con los resultados por su lado Damian se nota desilusionado y un tanto apenado"

.- valla Dam se nota que te desesperaste y por eso perdiste ademas Robert uso tu fuerza en tu contra…no creiste que hiciera ese movimiento suicida en ese segundo he?-. "le dice Aron a su hermano con un tono un poco sinico y represivo"

.- lo siento… Maldición solamente hice el ridiculo!-. "apretando Damian sus puños y los dientes mientras piensa en los resultados, en lo que siente una mano sobre su hombro para ver a Hikary sonriendole ademas de Cristal preparandose para seguir"

.- tranquilo Dami sabiamos que ese tipo es capaz de cualquie cosa ademas seguimos en ceros asi que esto apenas comienza!-. "reconfortandolo Hikary"

.- muy bien desenme suerte por que ahora voy a bajar la temperatura!-. "saliendo Cristal al plato estando sonriente en lo que por su lado la banca del equipo contrario se nota mas animada que la los Volcova"

.- Gran trabajo joven Robert-. "felicitandolo Marco al joven quien se nota bastante cansado"

.- Lyserg tu seguiras has tu mejor trabajo-. "mandando la doncella Jean al ingles de pelo verde"

.- se encuentra bien joven Robert?-. "mirando Silver a Robert quien se encuentra con una toalla en la cabeza sin moverse"

.- si tranquila estoy bien es que agoto la batalla-. "dice Robert aun sin moverse"

.- bueno aunque no me explico que paso sera mejor que ganemos las batallas siguientes-. "mirando Ice el como se prepara Lyserg para la lucha mientras en las gradas los SIlver Bladers aun comentan el ultimo Round que acabasen de ver"

.- oigan que fue lo que paso?...como hizo Robert para salvarse de acabar como pollo al carbon?-. "sin entender Luc lo sucedido"

.- fue por el choque de corrientes de aire ademas de la fuerza de la explosion-. "apareciendo Kai quien parece ser observo el desenlase".- al momento del ataque de ese Wolfborg se produjo una corriente de aire caliente descendente y al momento de chocar con la corriente de aire mas frio que utilizo Robert en su ataque causo que el primer ataque se detuviera por una clase de escudo de tornado que protegio a Grifoleon mientras que ambos beys dejaron de moverse por la explosion-. "terminando Kai con la explicación mientras todos quedan sorprendidos"

.- vaya en ese caso eso fue algo sumamente inteligente-. "meditando para si Nikki mientras observa el como la batalla ya esta por empezar"

.- (Muy bien se enfrentaran de los Warrior X Lyserg y de parte de los Gothic Light tenemos a la señorita Cristal Volcova esto se pondra interesante)-. "pensando Boris quien ve el como ambos laders se acomodan a cada lado del estadio".- ¡Preparados listos 3…2…1!-.

.- LET IT RIP!-. "disparando Cristal su beyblade con su lanzador de revolver mientras el de Lyserg recorre la cuerda de su péndulo para caer en el estadio a toda velocidad"

.- muy bien Dark Wolfborg muestrale a este novato quien manda!-. "mandando Cristal su envestida la cual golpea el bey de Lyserg aparentemente sin causarle mucho daño el cual aparenta iniciar un contraataque".- que rayos pasa?-.

.-(esto es muy extraño ese golpe no causo casi daño… pero Morphyn no siente casi sus golpes que sucede?)-. "mirando Lyserg el como su bey lleva al oponente al limite del estadio mientras se empieza a rodear de un brillo el cual aumenta a cada golpe".- es increíble siento como una fuerza espiritual aumenta esto no puede ser!... Morhin usa la fusion de Angeles!-.

.- (esto se va a poner feo!)-. "piensa Cristal para si mientras observa como la pequeña hada que funciona como bestia bit se convierte en una gigantesca angel de apariencia impresionante".- muy bien chico de cabello verde quieres jugar rudo he?...Hagámoslo Dark Wolfborg ¡SAL!-. "emergiendo de su bey un lobo negro con ojos azules con una armadura dorada sobre el y varios cristales azules los cuales brillan con su emerger"

"mientras tanto en las graderías especiales de los exterminadores todos se sorprenden al ver a la llegada de la señorita Lin sin su capucha sumamente contenta"

.- no quiero que hagan preguntas…como va el desarrollo de esta batalla?-. "sentandose en su lugar al frente de todos los demas"

.- este round ya se decidió…por el campo que rodea la isla esa hada a incrementado mucho su poder auanque no se compare con el de Odin aun asi es mas poderosa que el de la bestia wolfborg de esa chica-. "dice Kaze quien aun mira la batalla"

.- si quieren vencer a esa hada deberían usar una bestia bit que pertenesca a una clase superior ya sea un angel o una divinidad cierto chicos?-. " meditando un poco Yuki en lo que los demas asienten, mientras en la batalla las cosas no pintan muy bien para Cristal quien ya casi no sabe que hacer ante la nueva defensa de Lyserg ademas del gran poder de Morphin"

.- muy bien Morphin acabemosla con el ataque del Big Ben Fantasma!-. "saltando el bey de Lyserg el cual se rodea de la gran fuerza espiritual de el chico de cabello verde materializando una gran imagen del big ben el cual se abalanza contra el beyblade de Cristal a toda velocidad"

.- (maldición este chico cambio por completo su estilo de juego es increíble que el cambiara en tan solo un par de dias pero en aquella ocasión que lo vi luchar el no tenia esta clase de poder)…muy bien Dark Wolfborg es hora de que detengas su reloj con tu poder… Flecha de Fuego!-. "envolviéndose el bey de Cristal en una bola de fuego para saltar hacia el ataque de Lyserg mientras toma la forma de una flecha con flamas de color azul indicando que se encuentran creadas de un potente energía cogeladora, mientras ambos ataques chocan causando un tremenda explosion al momento de la confrontación de ambos poderes creando una cortina de polvo que impide la visibilidad".- maldición esto no puede acabar asi-.

.- Morphin resiste!-.

.- vamos Dark Wolfborg dale con todo no cedas terreno!-.

"observando ambos laders el como sus bestias bit compiten en un reto de fuerza sin ceder lugar la una a la otra cubiertas cada una por una clase de energía mientras sus beys no ceden terreno encontrandose chocando cada uno con toda la energía que posen"

.- Morphin usa toda tu fuerza!...ataque Onda Relámpago Celestial!-. "retrocediendo Morphin mientras crea un relámpago que cae sobre el bey el cual sale disparado hacia su oponente"

.- crees enserio que me rendire con eso sueñas niño ingles!-. "comenzando el cabello de Cristal a erizarse mientras parece expulsar de su cuerpo una potente energía de color roja la cual es recivida por su bestia bit mientras los cristales brillan del mismo color de la energía".- Fuego Congelante!-. "envolviéndose el bey de Cristal en una bola de fuego azul la cual embiste con todo contra las ondas relámpago celestiales de Lyserg provocando otra explosion la cual crea una gran luz cegando a todos, mientras esta se disipa descubre el bey de Cristal que se a detenido y el de Lyserg tambaleándose para detenerse un poco después"

.- El ganador de esta ronda es el equipo Warrior X, preparense para pasar de inmediato el proximo miembro del equipo Gothic Light-. "exclama Boris el resultado de la mientras Cristal toma su bey sin entender lo sucedido para regresar a la banca mientras Lin junto con los exterminadores observan el resultado de dicho encuentro"

.- una gran batalla, aunque no tenia oportunidad la chica Volcova casi gana si no fuera por que su bestia bit recurrio a todo su poder en los ataques, la duracion del giro hubiera sido otra junto con el resultado de la batalla-. "dice Kaze quien observa el como termino el encuentro"

.- es una lastima, pose un gran poder…si se pudiera controlar seria sumamente peligrosa-. "meditando un poco Cloud"

.- quiero que la tengan vigilada…senti una energía diferente emerger de ella en ese ultimo ataque, no se que seria pero no me agrado asi que no quiero que se descuiden de ella-. "mostrandose sumamente seria Lin por la energía de la chica, mientras tanto Cristal cae sentada en la banca sin que nadie diga nada, solamente levantandose Aron pero es detenido por Hikary"

- espera Aron deja que yo siga tu eres el mejor del equipo sera mejor que te quedes para el final- "tomando el lugar de Aron quien medita un poco y acepta, para pasar Hikary al estadio donde la espera Lyserg"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras en otra parte de la isla Catra quien decidiese retirarse a descansar encontrándose agotada por la batalla luego de pelear con Tala como ya es costumbre decidió ir a la playa de la isla para poder relajarse un poco encontrándose completamente con lo contrario"

- estoy agotada…sabia que este torneo seria pesado y difícil pero jamas pense que llegase a llevarnos a estos limites- "escuchandose una gran explosion acompañada de una columna de luz, en lo que Catra se aproxima a revisar encuentra solamente a cierto chico trensado casi inconsciente"

-maldicion…no…somos iguales…jamas…- "tratando de levantarse del suelo en el cual yace tendido sin energía en su cuerpo para intentar moverlo, para caer inconsciente por completo finalmente"

Flash Back

"hace ya unos diez años cuando Kain era solamente un niño este se encontraba en un templo en una montaña sumamente grande rodeado por bosques, encontrandose un pequeño niño pelirrojo en el patio del gran templo luchando contra siete jóvenes de entre 18 a 20 años llevando estos la peor parte encontrandose bastante lastimados, mientras el pequeño niño de siete años se encuentra bastante golpeado ademas de agotado por ser este su decimo encuentro contra diferentes oponentes, siendo observados por un anciano el cual pose un porte sumamente serio y autoritario bestido como todo un señor feudal del antiguo japon"

- recuerda Kain debes de olvidar el cansancio y el dolor, olvida tu cuerpo es solamente un peso extra concéntrate en el poder que te rodea, siente a tus oponentes y siente sus energías para poder usarlas en su contra- "dice el anciano en tono de regaño a pesar que el chico llevase ganados todos los encuentros"

- vamos abuelo esto es lo mejor que tienes para poder intentar eliminarme…me decepcionas crei que dijiste que no podria contra estos tipos- "sonriendo el chico mientras sigue peleando contra sus oponentes, siendo atacado por tres al mismo tiempo por diferentes direcciones en lo que lo golpean fuertemente en puntos vitales causando que el pequeño chico casi perdiese el algo mas que el conocimiento en lo que ve el collar que llevase su abuelo y del como empieza a brillar para poder sentir el como las energías vuelven a el y logra derrotar a los oponentes terminando ya con el entrenamiento de ese dia"- la proxima vez diles que no fallen los golpes mortales-

- lo hiciste muy bien mi pequeño estoy orgulloso dejame empesar a atender tus heridas- "acercandose el abuelo del chico con varias plantas medicinales y algunas vendas"- siente la naturaleza que te rodea esa es la naturaleza de la vida y de tu poder, es la naturaleza de tu vida… como lo prometi ya que ganaste te llevare de pesca-

- gracias abuelo…le dire a la abuela que saldremos e hire por mis cosas- "saliendo el chico para dentro del templo a buscar sus implementos de pesca dejando a su abuelo en el patio del templo"

- maestro, el joven Kain es cada dia mas impresionante, pero no comprendo el porque nos hace combatirlo si usted lo aprecia tanto- "algo extrañado uno de los estudiantes quien formaba parte del grupo que pelease contra el pequeño Kain"

- tengo mis razones quiero que el sea el mas fuerte, asi que mejor vallan a atenderse sus heridas que por ahora debo cumplir mi promesa-

- si maestro- "dicen todos los estudiantes en lo que salen a atenderse como ordenase su maestro dejando solo al anciano"

- es increíble inclusive sin conocerse tanto mi pequeño Kain como Last Dragoon compartieron su poder para que el lograra sobrevivir, ellos no fallaron los golpes mortales me pregunto si el podra estar listo a tiempo o si yo lo estare- "mostrandose sumamente pensativo el anciano en lo que observa venir a su nieto acompañado de una anciana de cabello plateado quien lleva una cesta de comida mostrandose una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de ambos por lo que el anciano decide olvidar todos sus problemas y disfrutar de esa salida familiar"

Fin Flash Back

- abuelo- "murmura el chico pelirrojo de trenza entre sueños de su desmayo para empezar a despertar poco a poco"

-bienvenido al mundo de los vivos- "teniendo Catra a Kain recostado en su regazo"

- que paso?...donde estoy?- "recuperando el conocimiento finalmente Kain quien reconoce a Catra y se levanta de inmediato"- gracias pero no era necesario solamente me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento-

- un poco pues casi te mueres ya hasta asustada me encontraba, que rayos hacias-

- ya te lo dije entrenaba…ahora que lo recuerdo dime como te fue en tu encuentro?- "tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación Kain para evitar dar respuestas que no desea dar"

- pues si gane aunque fue complicado dime algo por que entrenas tan duro que no piensas guardar tus fuerzas para los enfrentamientos con los demas equipos, pues te digo que si ganan contra los Bladebreikers iran contra nosotros y no te pienso dar la mas minima compasión por ser amigos- "sonriendo la chica dando animo al cansado chico con su comentario"

- no tienes ni idea en lo que te estas metiendo…tu has vivido toda tu vida haciendo lo que quieras, no sabes nada de nada, yo he tenido que luchar desde que tengo uso de la razon como se atreve esta niña a pensar que yo perdere- "dice para si con un tono mas que serio"

- primero que nada yo no soy una niña y segundo jamas debes de pensar que eres invencible nadie nace para luchar nosotros escogimos estar aquí- "bastante molesta Catra por las palabras de Kain quien solamente vuelve a mirarla sin que sus ojos muestren ningun sentimiento"- (que ojos tan extraños pareciera como si se prepara para morir, pero como es posible que haga eso?), me ofendiste si quieres salir de esta playa tendras que vencerme a mi y Draquer asi que preparate!- "sacando Catra su lanzador en lo que Kain cierra los ojos para sonreir y luego de eso abrirlos para notarseles en ellos la determinación y una extraña fuerza vital"

- muy bien los dos estamos agotados asi que estamos parejos, luchare con toda mi fuerza asi que preparate!- "sacando Kain su lanzador que le diese Kenny para colocar su bey y colocarse en posición"- empezaremos cuando rompa una ola-

- deacuerdo-

"viendose cada uno a los ojos del otro en lo que una gran ola rompe contra las rocas de la playa y ambos lanzan sus beys al mismo tiempo"

- Let it rip- "gritan ambos en unisono para empezar asi la lucha"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras tanto la batalla entre Hikari y Lyserg ya habia comenzado hace tiempo encontrandose ambos en igualdad de poderes lo cual parece resultar beneficioso para Hikari quien al poseer mas experiencia en el beyblade lleva la ventaja"

- rayos esta chica es diferente a la otra ella pose el mismo poder que Morphin- "algo preocupado Lyserg al ver el como su defensa es casi completamente barrida por la fuerza del bey de Hikari"

- si crees que con esto puedes ganarme estas loco chico, no se como le ganaste a Cristal pero a mi linda Akari no le ganaras tan fácilmente- "colocandose en posición de batalla la chica en lo que se ve surgir de su blade una Angel de cabello rojo sumamente largo con un top blanco y una falda blanca trayendo en sus manos un baculo plateado, en una gran columna de luz mientras abre sus ojos celestes para extender sus alas blancas listo para luchar"- ahora Akari Espiral de Luz!- "rodena la lader en lo que su bestia bit eleva su baculo y de sus alas una potente luz cegadora se manifiesta cegando por completo a Morphin y a Lyserg"

- rayos morphin trata de defenderte- "sin lograr ver nada Lyserg en lo que solamente siente el como una corriente de aire pasa junto a el para luego poder recuperar la vista cediendo el ataque de Hikari encontrandose ella como la ganadora del encuentro"

- valla que poco desempeño a decir verdad fue un poco aburrido no lo creen, dígame algo señorita Lin como se supone que de estos sujetos 10 sean los destinados a llegar a la ultima batalla…estas peleas son tan aburridas que prefiero dormir, podemos ver los resultados antes que la batalla termine- "algo aburrida Yuki la chica Ninja pelirroja en lo que se reclina sobre su asiento para poder ver el como en la banca de los Warrior X quien debiera seguir parece estar sumamente enferma"- veo que la atmósfera de esta isla esta alterando a alguien-

-es imposible esta ardiendo en fiebre ella no podrá luchar- "dice la doncella Jean quien continua atendiendo a Silver quien en verdad se encuentra incapacitada por la fiebre que le produce el aura que rodea la isla"-( su poder interior lucha con la fuerza externa pobrecita debe de estar sufriendo mucho, si el aura no desaparece pronto ella no soportara mucho)-

- esto esta mal señorita Lina usted cree que pueda terminar esta batalla?- "algo desconfiado Marco en lo que Ice se levanta para colocarse frente a el mientras lo mira a los ojos"

- llámame Ice- "tomando Ice los lentes de Silver para poder llevar algo de su compañera de equipo al campo de batalla, mientras avanza ya Hikari se encuentra esperando la proxima batalla"

- muy bien listos ambas beyladers listas tres, dos, uno- " colocando Hikari su beyblade en su lanzador en lo que Ice coloca el suyo en una clase ballesta dando Boris la señal de inicio en lo que ambas lanzan sus bey al estadio semidestruido por las batallas anteriores comenzando Hikari con la batalla con una fuerte embestida"

- lo siento amiga no puedo dejarme vencer por ti- "comenzando Hikari con el ataque constante mientras Silver contraataca cada golpe encontrandose ambas en una batalla demasiado reñida"- rayos es fuerte-

- apenas empiezo con esto, lo siento pero tengo una compañera enferma y necesito ganar rapidamente- "surgiendo de su beyblade una gran esfinge con una gema azul en su cuello"- ahora Iszer!... Rugido Paralizador!- "quedando paralizado en un solo punto el bey de Hikari ante la sorpresa de la chica quien al parecer tambien siente algo de parálisis en su cuerpo"

- vamos Akari tienes que lograr liberarte!- "usando Hikari su propia fuerza para su bit la cual parece recuperar algo de su movilidad aunque el cuerpo de la chica se sumerge mas en la parálisis"

- lo siento pero como dije tengo prisa!...ahora Rugido Final-" rugiendo la gran esfinge mientras lanza el beyblade en una poderosa embestida la cual impacta y proboca que Akari salga despedido del bey estadio"- muy bien ya solo falta uno mas-

- rayos aun no puedo moverme bien- "regresando Hikari a su banca mientras es ayudada por Damian y Cristal, pasando Aron junto a ellos quien se nota un tanto feliz no por la derrota de su compañera de equipo si no por la oportunidad de luchar en un torneo la cual no tenia desde hace mucho"

- tranquila hace ya mucho que no se le notaba esa clase de sonrisa en Aron- "tranquilizandola Cristal mientras se nota a Ice con su beyblade ya recargado en su ballesta mientras Aron coloca su beyblade en su lanzador ya listos ambos en posición de lanzamiento"

- la ultima batalla listos Beyladers…tres, dos, uno Let it Rip!- "lanzando ambos sus beyblades al estadio para la ultima batalla en lo que ambos caen al estadio empezando a esquivarse el uno al otro"

-( este tipo es bueno si me descuido un segundo perdere)- "concentrandose al maximo Ice en lo que observa con el mayor detenimiento cada movimiento"

-(valla hace mucho que no sentía esta emoción, sera mejor que ponga atencion no quiero hecharlo todo a perder)- "empezando a concentrarse finalmente Aron en la batalla mientras se divierte como un niño pequeño" – muy bien Silver Wolfborg es hora de demostrar nuestras fuerzas!-

- eso lo veremos… ahora sal de hay Iszer!- " reapareciendo la esfinge de Ice la cual empieza a embestir el beyblade de Aron"- ahora Iszer Rugido Paralizador!- "rugiendo la esfinge mientras el beyblade de Aron continua moviendose para empezar a embestir al de ella ante su sorpresa"- esto no es posible como es que no estas paralizado como tu amiga-

- es muy facil y aunque la respuesta esta ante tus ojos me impresiona que no la veas- "señalando Aron su beyblade el cual gira en sentido contrario al de Ice mientras al parece se encuentra girando cada vez mas rapido causando que el sonido del rugido simplemente no lo alcance"- Cristal perdio por que la bestia Bit del chico de cabello verde se fortaleció por el aura que emana esta extraña isla e Hikari perdio por que su bestia Bit es fuerte por esa misma aura debido a ello se confio en su victoria, pero mi Wolfborg es muy rapido por eso solamente tengo que hacer girar mi beyblade lo suficientemente rapido para evitar ser paralizado…asi que deja de jugar y LUCHA CON TODO TU PODER!-

- deacuerdo… tu lo pediste asi que prepárate para la batalla de tu vida!- "acomodándose los lentes oscuros mientras ambos Beyblades empiezan con un ataque constante, pero aun sin que Aron llame a su bestia bit encontrandose muy parejos ambos en el combate"

- eso es lo que queria!... muy bien es hora de pelear, sal de ahí Silver Wolfborg!- "llamando Aron finalmente a su bestia Bit mientras de su beybalde surge un lobo plateado de unos impresionantes ojos de color verdes, teniendo una armadura negra y cristales en su espalda llena de cristales transparentes"

-muy bien ahora Iszer Tormenta del Desierto!- "creando una gran tormenta Iszer la cual envuelve a Silver Wolfborg para empezar con el ataque escondida por la tormenta"

- no has comprendido verdad… tus trucos baratos no sirven de nada contra mi poder!- "cambiando de pronto la tormenta mientras toda la tormenta se concentra en un solo huracán el cual envuelve a Iszer mientras Silver Wolfborg corre alrededor del huracán concentrando todo el poder en un solo tornado destructivo mientras ruge con toda su fuerza"- Huracán Plateado!- "ordenando Aron el ataque en lo que su beyblade prácticamente se introduce dentro del huracán para escucharse solamente varios golpes sobresaliendo del huracán lo que parecen ser varios detellos plateados los cuales impactan una y otra vez dentro del mismo caos provocado por Silver Wolfborg para salir despedido del vortex el beyblade de Ice el cual se encuentra sumamente destrosado notandose su disco de ataque casi completamente quebrado ademas de estar tambaleándose"- esto esta por acabar-

- te equivocas esto no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos ya no se mueva!... Iszer es hora de que acabemos con este sujeto…Hechizo de Sacerdotisa!- "envolviéndose Iszer en electricidad para lanzarse en una embestida mientras lanza varias descargas hacia Silver Wolfborg quien actua de igual manera para embestir mientras esquiva cada descarga electrica"- Acabalo Iszer!-

- termina con ella Silver Wolfborg…Sablazo!- "saltando Wolfborg junto con el beyblade brillando sus garras las cuales crecen mas de lo normal y brillan para caer encima de Izser el cual contraataca con una gran descarga de electricidad creandose un ataque de un solo segundo en el contacto de ambos para terminar asi la batalla"- fue una buena batalla gracias por ella-

- rayos…- "dice entre dientes Ice mientras delante de sus ojos el como Iszer cae derrotado y su anillo de ataque es completamente destrosado"

- Los ganadores de esta batalla son el equipo de Gothic Light… por luchar en esta modalidad han ganado la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los Dark Kings- "dice Boris mientras declara los ganadores y cada uno se retira a su lugar, acabando finalmente la batalla y cada equipo se retira a su habitación mientras tanto en la habitación de los ganadores del encuentro no hallan una gran celebración como esperaban si no solamente encuentran a Duo tendido en una de las camas mientras junto a el Belldandy se encuentra curando de las multiples heridas que presenta en todo su cuerpo mientras Skult se encuentra traduciendo varios de textos en un idioma muy extraño con la ayuda de Kenny y Dizzy "

- hola chicos como les fue en la batalla- " saludando Duo a todo el equipo de quienes no comprenden"

- que rayos fue lo que paso…quien te dejo asi?- "asombrada Cristal quien no puede creer que alguien dejase a Duo en ese estado sabiendo lo hábil que resultase el chico trensado"- fueron ellas?-

- esa es una falsa acusacion nosotras lo encontramos tirado con su cuerpo ensangrentado tirado en el camino hacia el estadio y lo hemos estado cuidado todo este tiempo- "dice Belldandy quien ya a finalizado de curar las heridas de Duo quien algo debil por la perdida de sangre se encuentra aun entero"

- no, ellas me salvaron los que me dejaron asi fueron el equipo Cyborg esos tipos son los seres mas sanguinarios que jamas haya visto, dime algo ya lograste traducir esas escrituras extrañas?- "recostandose Duo para recuperar sus fuerzas hablando sin poder mirar a ningun lado"

- pues no todo este lenguaje es de lo mas antiguo inclusive en nuestra dimension y en nuestro cielo de donde venimos este lenguaje es increíblemente antiguo- "explica Skult quien se encuentra traduciendo con un programa especial con ayuda de Dizzy"

- pues todo lo que hemos logrado descifrar es algo sobre los 10 elementos que rigen el universo y sobre algo relacionado con dos angeles- "es todo lo que dice Kenny quien se encuentra con el programa de conversión de lenguaje"

- es la leyenda de los 10 guerreros de los elementos- "apareciendo Urt en la habitación lo cual confunde a todos aun mas en especial a la familia Volcova que en lugar de estar en medio de una competencia de beyblade se encuentran en la mitad de algo que decidirá el destino del mundo"- que acaso ya olvidaron las lecciones?-

- a que rayos se refieren ustedes?- "sorprendido Damian por las palabras de todos"

- en nuestro mundo, del cielo de donde venimos hay una leyenda que cuando los angeles caigan en el mundo los 10 guerreros que el destino designara deberan de unirse para luchar, aunque esa leyenda es tan antigua como el mismo cielo asi que olvidenlo (ya que la segunda parte dice que si los 10 juntos no logran despertar su poder el final llegara para todos)- "pensando Urt quien observa lo que parecen ser unas fotografias con la imagen de varias lapidas antiguas de roca con las escrituras que se traducen en la computadora"- de donde sacaste estas fotografias?-

- del cuartel principal de nuestros queridos enemigos, te lo digo jamas habia sido tan difícil infiltrarme en un sitio que en ese- "comenzando Duo a recordar los acontecimientos que casi llevasen a su prematura muerte"

_**Flash Back**_

"Duo recorre los conductos de ventilación del edificio que utiliza exlusivamente la señorita Lin junto con los exterminadores, un gran templo en el centro de la isla el cual solo el sistema de ventilación es un gran laberinto"

- muy bien ya llevo aquí dentro 3 horas, rayos este sitio es un maldito laberinto!- "comenzando a dificultarse la respiración mientras todo los conductos se llenan de un gas de color verde el cual al parecer es altamente toxico"- maldición no me queda mas que tratar de salir de aquí!- "comenzando Duo a patear con todas sus fuerzas el conducto para finalmente disparar con su arma logrando asi abrire paso hacia un lugar "seguro", el cual al parecer es una gran sala con varias computadoras las cuales traducen varias tablillas con varios escritos extraños"

- rayos esto es muy extraño- "comenzando a leer Duo la traducción que no a querido confesar a nadie ni siquiera a quienes lo ayudase ni menos a la familia Volcova"- y con el mismo poder que duerme dentro de el angel de la vida el heraldo de la destrucción surgira para traer el fin del arbol de la vida y asi el regimen del universo caerá ante los angeles caídos los cuales consumaran su venganza, aunque la luz se desvanezca y las tinieblas se acompañen de la destrucción, la esperanza caera sobre el deseo de la rosa y el brillo de la esperanza que dara el ritual junto con la fe de los diez elementos-

"mirando Duo el como la traducción comienza pero de otra tablilla y sin dudar detiene el proceso de traducción para robar tanto el programa como algo de la información ya descifrada activandose de inmediato las alarmas de la habitación mientras luces rojas y alertas de intruso son las que se hacen presentes pero aun sin dejar la descarga de producirse escuchándose el como golpes en la puerta de acero de la habitación son los que retumban causando varios abolladuras grandes en esta mientras la descarga se completa, siendo demasiado tarde ya que la puerta cede por los poderosos golpes de 00Alpha"

- bueno creo que mejor me voy!- "comenzando Duo a correr apareciendo en su camino 00Gama quien lo detiene"- de donde saliste?-

- no te extrañes ella puede usar la super velocidad de un ser llamado 009- "apareciendo en la otra salida el 00Beta dejando a Duo completamente atrapado"- estas muerto asi que preparate para sufrir a cada momento mientras te reciben en el infierno-

- lo siento pero de ese lugar me han echado a patadas muchas veces -" lanzando un pequeño objeto al suelo el cual explota causando una gran nube de humo siendo ese el momento para poder escapar, huyendo entre varios corredores los cuales son iguales a los demas hasta que finalemente llega a un cruce de caminos"- hay genial ahora por donde me voy?-

- la salida es por la izquierda… el de la derecha solo te llevara a un callejón sin salida- "notandose la figura de un joven pelirrojo el cual al parecer el reconoce por los videos que Cristal le mostrase"

- tu eres Brooklyn, pero que haces aquí?... por que no estabas con los demas?... quienes son todos los demas…fa…fa…fantasmas que estan junto con tigo?- "dice Duo quien no cree lo que ve ya que observa el como varios de los Beyladers de nivel mundial se encuentran presentes en ese lugar ademas de reconocer tambien entre las sombras a Ming Ming, Matilda, Hilary, Heero y los perdedores del primer encuentro"

- todos nosotros fuimos vencidos por Lin…al atrapar nuestros espiritus estamos detinados a seguir vagando entre mundos, yo pude comunicarme con tigo ya que todos reunimos nuestras energías finales para darte este mensaje… cada vez que un espiritu es absorbido por la bestia Bit de Lin su poder se incrementa ademas que ella tambien consigue nuestras habilidades y tecnicas, debe de ser detenida antes que el verdadero mal resurja!- "desvaneciéndose todas las sombras de pronto mientras Duo queda paralizado y sin entender lo que ocurre"

- hay estas!- "apareciendo de pronto 00Alpha para continuar con la persecución en la cual Duo toma el camino de la izquierda para llegar a un callejón sin salida"

-me mintieron!- "encontrándose Duo de espaldas a la pared a la vez que 00Alpha lanza su potente golpe el cual falla por centímetros a Duo quien se lanza al suelo causando el poder del puñetazo que el muro se destrose revelando una caida como de 30 metros a un acantilado lleno de rocas filosas en las cuales las olas rompen con furia"- hacerme picadillo en las rocas o dejar que me vuelvan estampilla de un puñetazo!-

"saltando Duo resignándose a tratar de sobrevivir en ese brinco suicida causando la sorpresa de su perseguidor"

**Fin Flash Back**

-no se que pasara solo espero que nada malo ocurra- "dice Aron sumamente serio mientras piensa en lo que ocurre"- (maldición nos podemos morir y yo sin conseguir novia aun!)- "llorando en sus adentros mientras mantiene una figura seria y pensativa"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras en otra de las habitaciones Kain finalmente se encuentra ya mas tranquilo luego de su batalla contra Catra para luego de eso acompañarla hasta sus habitaciones"

- lamento no haber estado presente en tu batalla, creo que tenia mucho en que pensar- "disculpandose el pelirrojo con Catra"

- descuida…ya se, gana el encuentro de mañana asi ustedes se enfrentaran a nosotros en la proxima ronda- "sonriéndole Catra mientras una sonrisa igual es la respuesta"

- ja no te creas, claro que ganare…no me puedo dar el lujo de perder- "dice Kain quien a parecer se a puesto serio"

- que pasa?... anda dime-

- no es buena idea…quiero luchar contra ustedes con todas mis fuerzas y si supieras mis razones tu ya no lucharias-" tratando Kain de evitar la conversación"

- yo siempre peleo igual sin importar cuales sean las condiciones… mira te prometo que sin importar lo que suceda cuando luchemos peleare con todas mis fuerzas vale?- "dice Catra quien finalmente convence a Kain"

- en mi ciudad hay un orfanato llamado Santa Catalina… siempre e tratado de ayudarlos ya que hace un tiempo solo causaba problemas, la verdad es que el orfanato esta en una muy mala situación económica y yo prometi que ganaria para poder llevarme el premio en efectivo para hacerlos salir del apuro-"comenzando Kain a recordar la noche antes de partir al torneo"

**Flash Back:**

"en la casa de Tyson ya todos se encuentran escuchando cantar a Belldandy mientras Kain recuerda lago sumamente importante y se retira de hay prometiendo regresar en unas cuantas horas, caminando entre las calles finalmente llega a su destino el mismo orfanato que visitase esa tarde"

- muy bien solo espero que los chicos no se decepcionen mucho- "entrando al orfanato, todos los niños se alegran al verlo y charlan un poco con el, siendo este un corto tiempo debido a que ya es hora de dormir, finalmente llegando a la oficina de la madre superiora toca la gran puerta de madera sin recivir permiso para entrar"- esto es extraño?-

- disculpe hermana puedo pasar?- "abriendo solo un poco la puerta para encontrar a la madre superiora llorando mientras lee una carta"- santo cielo hermana que pasa-

- no es nada Kain…- "tratando la monja de no agobiar al chico"- no es nada en lo que nos puedas ayudar esta vez-

- dejeme leer eso por favor- "tomando el papel de las manos de la monja lentamente mientras ella duda un poco para luego de eso entregárselo"- esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto no?-

- no mi muchacho… hace ya tiempo que tenemos ese problema, no quisimos preocuparte ni a ti ni a los niños con el- "dice la hermana quien seca sus lagrimas"

- pero $250.000 dólares de deuda es en verdad un gran problema- "pensando Kain una y otra vez en alguna solución para finalmente prendérsele el foco"- ya lo tengo hermana… me ofrecieron participar en un torneo de Beyblade y el primer premio es mucho mayor que la deuda, lo ganare y asi podre ayudarles!-

- eres muy generoso…pero no podríamos aceptarlo, ese seria tu dinero…olvidalo ya encontraremos la forma- "negando la monja la ayuda o la opción del ofrecimiento"

- hermana cuando era chico solamente causaba problemas y peleaba con los de este lugar, solamente le di dolores de cabeza a usted…permitame enmendar mis pecados quiero ayudarla en lo que pueda, por favor de me su bendición- " es lo que dice para retirarse siendo detenido antes de salir de la oficina por las palabras de la monja quien solo le hace la señal de la cruz"

- ve con dios pequeño… en verdad que eres un angel caido del cielo para nosotros- "dice la hermana causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kain para que este se valla a prepararse para el torneo donde ya no solo queda pelear contra Kaze y Cloud si no tambien conseguir el triunfo"

**Fin Flash Back**

- hay pero que historia tan triste- "sollozando Catra"

- recuerda lo que me prometiste…no peles suavemente- "dice Kain muy serio"

- descuida y cuenta con que yo tambien donare al dinero para esa causa una vez que lo gane- "causando un sonidito tipo disco rayado y causando que Kain ponga cara de QUE?"

- mas despacio… tu crees que me ganaras a mi?... olle no sabe de lo que soy capas hacer en una batalla a mi 100 porciento- "contradiciendola Kain"

- pues tu tampoco me has visto pelear con todo mi poder!- "molestandose Catra"

- asi quieres luchar de nuevo?- "sacando ambos sus beyblades y sus lanzadores"

-3-

-2-

-1-

-Oigan tortolos yo tambien e escuchado sobre amor apache pero esto es ridiculo que tal si se callan para que los que estamos cansados podamos dormir?- "apareciendo Tala deteniendo el encuentro causando un gran sonrojo en ambos"

- callate o si no veras como te va después!- "apenando Catra a su hermano quien solo sin tomarle importancia se da media vuelta y se va"

- se nota que te quiere mucho- "dice Kain"

- si claro me quiere…pero bien lejos de el!- "molesta Catra con su hermano"

- no es asi… el sabe que estas cansada y vino a qui para evitar esta lucha asi se aseguraria que descansaras y te cuidaras correctamente… es lindo tener a alguien asi- "pensando Kain en todo el tiempo que el no a tenido a alguien que se preocupe asi de el"

- no creo, seguramente solamente queria dormir- "dice Catra con desconfianza"

- enverdad tu eres como una rosa, siempre eres imponente, a donde llegas das tu lugar y te haces sentir ademas que tambien puedes ser peligrosa entre una gran bellesa…muy bien mejor descansa y espero que asistas a la batalla de mañana- "besandola Kain en la mejilla para retirarse"

-claro…buenas noches- "extrañada Catra con esa forma de reaccionar de Kain la cual fue la ultima que ella esperaria"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Silver despierta encontrandose en medio de un gran jardin el cual solo paz es lo que hay alrededor, todos comparten y conviven juntos menos un pequeño de cabello blanco el cual pose un par de alas en su espalda mientras al parecer se encuentra practicando con una espada manteniéndose aparte de todos los demás pequeños quienes juegan o practican con sus maestros artes curativas o de apoyo"

- Hola hermanito!- "llegando junto con el pequeño de la espada una niña con alas de igual manera que el chico y de cabello color rojo"- vamos ven a jugar con migo!-

- ahora no puedo Lin, tengo que terminar con mi practica del dia- "dice dulcemente el pequeño a su hermana mientras le acaricia la cabeza"- anda ve a jugar por ahí que yo te alcanzare luego-

- no esta bien yo te esperare aquí sentada!- "sentandose en el césped la pequeña para poder ver a su hermano quien continua con su practica mientras ella le narra todo lo que a hecho durante el dia y el en cada momento la escucha para terminar su practica y finalmente poder jugar un poco con ella"

"cambiando de pronto la esena encontrandose Silver en el mismo lugar siendo ahora este un gran campo de batalla en la cual varias personas acompañadas de angeles luchan contra lo que alparecer son un ejercito de varias clases de seres demoniacos siendo este guiados por un angel de alas rojas al igual que su cabello"

- por que lo haces no comprendo!...- " dice Lin quien ahora es una bella joven con alas de mayor tamaño quien se enfrenta al angel rojo luchando en una clase de arbol el cual sube hasta el cielo en forma de espiral"

- JAJAJA… por la destrucción, una vez que termine destruire todo y hare de esto mi utopía!- "riendo el angel rojo el cual hace aparecer una espada en sus manos para lastimar luego de unos golpes a Lin quien se encuentra tirada en una de las ramas del arbol"- muere!-

- LIIINNN!- "bloqueando en ese momento el angel de cabello blanco el golpe de la espada para mirarlo a su oponente y comenzar a combatir contra el usando toda su fuerza a cada golpe"- ahora tu pelea es con migo maldito traidor!-

- JAJJAJA!... quieres matarme no?... por todo lo que hice cierto, vamos guerrero de la vida hazlo!- "retirando la espada el angel rojo en medio de la lucha dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto mientras el golpe de la espada del angel blanco le atraviesa el pecho para hacer un corte hacia arriba causando que el angel blanco sea bañado por la sangre que sale del angel rojo el cual fuese partido en dos para luego cortar el resto del cuerpo en varias partes con la espada los cuales caen al suelo en un gran estruendo"

- no hermano…- "horrorizada Lin con lo la esena"

-AAAAAHHHH!- "gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras deciende y toca el suelo paralizando la batalla causando miradas de terror en las Diosas que luchaban y pavor en las criaturas las cuales huyen al ver los ojos de furia y deseos de luchar hasta matar"

"cambiando una vez mas la esena encontrandose Silver en un gran salon mientras observa al angel blanco encadenado estando frente a este a 12 figuras de ancianos los cuales dan una presencia de gran poder"

- se te acusa de violar las ordenes del consejo ademas de romper el balance eliminando a nuestro oponente, que tienes que decir en tu defensa-

- que todos ustedes son unos idiotas, ese sujeto casi destruye este mundo y si es verdad rompí el balance al matarlo para salvar a mi hermana… si debo de ser castigado por traer paz haganlo de una vez y déjenme tranquilo- "siendo estas las palabras del angel blanco"

- es cierto que la paz sera nuestra compañera de ahora en adelante pero con tus actos has condenado a todos los otros mundos a pasar por esto mismo hasta que alguien lo detenga y eso en imposible ya que el balance no podría compensarse- "meditando un poco los ancianos entre si"

- dejame pelear con el una vez mas… lo acabare por completo!- "pidiendo una oprtunidad mas el angel blanco para la batalla mientras el consejo delibera un poco para luego de eso dar su veredicto"

- el gran consejo a llegado a una decisión!...por tus acciones seras desterrado de este mundo por siempre y renaceras en nuevo ser olvidando por siempre quien eres y de donde vienes, debido a que el regreso de nuestro enemigo sera cuando ustedes dos se juntes no queda mas que enviar a Lin al exilio del olvido para evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo- "dando su veredicto todo el consejo el cual causa preocupación extrema en el rostro del angel blanco"

- OLVIDENLO YO FUI QUIEN LO MATO ENVIAME A MI!- "observando el como todos los ancianos se retiran empezando a rodearse de una energía de color blanco mientras su poder aumenta y logra romper sus ataduras para lanzarse al ataque contra los del consejo, siendo detenido como por otros 20 angeles de las diosas las cuales apenas lo sostienen"

- tu eres quien poses la llave, pero ella es el camino de su regreso no podemos permitirlo…la decisión fue tomada y es definitiva- " causando el angel blanco una gran explosion de poder con la cual elimina a los angeles de las diosas quienes los sujetasen quedando solamente el parado en medio de la plataforma donde se encontraba siendo enjuiciado ante las miradas de horror de todos los presentes mientras los cuerpos de los angeles caen a su alrededor en medio de una lluvia de plumas blancas las cuales brillan con la luz"

- me entrenaron para luchar y es lo que hago…si tocan a mi hermana juro por mi poder que cuando despierte de nuevo…los matare a todos, su tan temido enemigo no sera ni la sombra en la destrucción que yo causare- "viendose rodeado por varias luces las cuales lo encadenan causando que el desaparezca"

- que el veredicto sea cumplido!- "dicen todos los ancianos quienes se retiran"

"una vez mas un cambio en la esena se produce esta vez encontrandose Silver en un sitio completamente blanco donde no se observan nada mas que un infinito"

-por favor…detenla- "escuchandose una voz dulce y preocupada de una joven a sus espaldas"

- perdoname esta fue la unica forma en que logre comunicarme con tigo… debes impedir que ella logre su cometido-

- quien eres, que fue todo eso, de quien hablas?- "tratando Silver de preguntar las miles de dudas que pasan por su mente en esos momentos"

-ya no queda tiempo…tres de los guerreros principales están bajo su control, no permitas que obtenga al cuarto o todo estara perdido!- "brillando todo alrededor de Silver causando que ella finalmente despierte, encontrándose ya completamente curada"

- me alegra ver que ya estes bien joven Silver- "revisando Jean la temperatura de la joven quien se encuentra muy alterada mirando por todos lados descubre que un nuevo dia es el que irradia"

- que ha pasado?- "tratando Silver de hubicarse nuevamente"

- perdimos el encuentro de ayer, los demas fueron a ver el resultado de la batalla de hoy entre los Shield Revolution y los Blade Breikers- "comunicandole Jean lo cual le hace recordar ese sueño"

- debemos detener ese encuentro!- "brincando de la cama para tomar su beyblade y a Jean para salir de inmediato de la habitación mientras corren al sitio donde se desarrollan los encuentros Silver explica sus sueños a Jean quien los interpreta de una manera dando a entenderle que una fuerza superior se a comunicado con ella a pesar de las reglas superiores que rigen esos poderes, encontrando algo un poco extraño ya que Cloud es quien les bloquea el camino"

- lo siento…no las puedo dejar intervenir en este encuentro, por favor les pido que se queden aquí o tendre que retenerlas a la fuerza- "diciendo el chico rubio quien saca su espada para bloquearles el camino"

- señorita Silver por favor siga adelante y evite que ese encuentro se realice yo me encargare de el- "tomando Jean a Cloud como oponente mientras una leve sonrisa de confianza es lo que se manifiesta en el rostro de el joven rubio"

- la doncella Jean quien perdio a su espiritu acompañante contra Hao y su espiritu del fuego, como quieres luchar contra mi- "es lo que dice Cloud causando el asombro de Jean"

-veo que estas bien informado para ser de un mundo distinto…tienes razon puede que ya no tenga a mi espiritu acompañante pero aun asi tengo el poder de encargarme de un enviado maligno como tu- "rodeandose Jean de un aura azul mientras Silver continua su camino con algo de duda siendo detenida por una pared de luz la cual corta el piso frente a sus piez impidiendo su retirada"

- dije que se quedaran aquí!- "apareciendo en el rostro de Cloud su verdadera personalidad en su sonrisa maligna"- la proxima vez te matare!-"brillando la espada de un color rojo al mismo tiempo que varias raíces salen del suelo para sujetarla impidiendo que se mueva"

- no lo creo controlas la naturaleza?- "asombrada Jean por el despliegue de poder"- quien eres?-

- mi nombre es Cloud Vandervil… aunque me conocen como el guerrero de la madera, ahora creo que podemos pelear- "colocándose Cloud en guardia mientras Jean hace lo mismo"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"en otra parte de la isla al equipo de las chicas que conforman al NightWish al parecer tambien les bloquean el paso pero estando frente a ellas Ukio el joven con armadura Samurai de color blanco con rayos de color negro bloqueandoles el paso"

- mi deber es evitar que usted pase y arruine los planes de la señorita Lin a si que todas pueden irse pero tu te quedaras aquí para tu funeral- "señalando a Yoko quien no comprende"

- oye dejame en paz, ni siquiera te conozco ( rayos no puedo enfrentarlo asi!)- "pensando Yoko en la manera de luchar contra un enemigo poderoso mientras se encuentra aun en su forma humana por la extraña aura que es lo que rodea toda la isla"- chicas mejor márchense por que supongo que esto se pondra muy feo-

- olvidalo si te metes con una de nosotras te metes con todas- "dice Habda quien apoya a su compañera ante la sorpresa de esta"

- por que lo haces?- "asombrada Yoko al ver el como todas las chicas preparan sus lanzadores y sus beyblades"

- es logico somos amigas ademas de compañeras como ganaremos si nos avandonamos en un momento asi- "afirma Alexia quien sonrie y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda"

- gracias chicas- "sintiendo en sus adentros algo especial que hasta en ese momento logra sentir"

- agradece cuando salgamos de esta- "ya lista Zen mientras observa el como Ukio saca una Katana para colocar su beyblade en su lugar siendo ese de color blanco con rayos negros en el"- chicas quiero que sepan que tal vez no salgamos de esta pero no me arrepiento de haber venido con ustedes-

-3-

-2-

-1-

- LET IT RIP- "gritando todos al mismo tiempo mientras las chicas lanzan sus beyblades y Ukio lanza el suyo con un fuerte movimiento de la Katana produciendo que su beyblade fácilmente contraataque la embestida cuádruple que recive por todas las chicas"

- lo siento pero quiero terminar con esto rapidamente!- "comenzando a brillar el beyblade de Ukio mientras de este surge un tigre con forma humana de color negro con sus líneas siendo rayos de color blanco"- adelante Trigger-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras por su lado los Silver Bladers tambien son victimas del ataque de Yuki la chica ninja y de Lyn la joven del Kimono azul"

- apártense de nuestro camino no queremos perdernos el encuentro que luego de este sigue el nuestro!- "tratando Paris de no perder mas tiempo con quienes bloquean el paso"

-ja que jovencita tan tonta eres… todo este torneo solamente una fachada para preparar el fin del mundo- "diciendo Yuki mientras Lyn solo pone su mano en su cara para bajarla lentamente"

- se suponia que no diriamos nada de eso!- "reclamando Lyn a Yuki quien solo le da pena ajena"

- hay es verdad!... ups se me salio- "dice Yuki tranquilamente mientras los chivos delante de ellos las miran como si estuviesen locas"

- oigan creo que necesitan ayuda profesional- "dice Nikki mientras un par de beyblades uno rojo y otro azul caen frente ella"

- no se por que mi amada pero creo que los que necesitamos ayuda somos nosotros- "dice Luc sacando su beyblade para lanzarlo mientras todos los demas lo imitan"

- muy bien es hora de darles una leccion sobre habilidad…sal Wolfang!- "surgiendo del beyblade azul un lobo con forma humana el cual su pelo pareciera hecho de agua siendo este de un color completamente azul"

- muy bien ahora Slasher sal de hay para demostrarles la fuerza del fuego!- "dice Yuki mientras del beyblade rojo surge un topo con forma humana con enormes garras las cuales la parecer brillan rodeadas de fuego"

- asi pues nosotros no somos tan debiles como parecemos!- "dice Richi quien empieza con el combate repartiendose de dos a cada una de las oponentes mientras ellas al parecer luchan con facilidad contra ellos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras por su parte lo que son Shield Revolution también tienen algo que les obstruye el camino siendo esto nada mas y nada menos que el equipo de los Cyborgs"

- oigan que se suponen que hacen!- "molesto Tyson la ver como les obstruyen el paso justo frente del estadio"

- solo seguimos ordenes… el chico de gafas, Kain y otro mas pueden pasar los otros dos deberán luchar contra nosotros aquí y ahora!- "dice 00alpha quien da el ultimátum"

-Tyson no podemos perder el tiempo con ellos tu ven con migo y que Ozuma se encargue de ellos junto con Kane- "dice Kain mientras el descontento de tener que luchar en desventaja es lo que se hace presente en su rostro"

- hazle caso Tyson es mejor que almenos dos entremos a luchar que nos descalifiquen por no presentarnos- "calmando Kane a Tyson quien lo observa con extrañeza"

- pero Kane es que esto no es justo!- "dice Tyson"

- y desde cuando las cosas suelen serlo ya deja de llorar o prefieres ponerte a pelear contra ellos, aunque si lo haces Kai se va a decepcionar- "colocandole Ozuma a Tyson los pies sobre la tierra mientras solamente observa el como asiente y los tres miembros del equipo de los Shield Revolution se les permite el paso para llegar dentro del estadio donde se encuentran solamente Tala, Catra, Urt, Belldandy y Skult quien al verlos para para poder ayudar a Kenny en lo mecanico"

- muy bien para esta batalla pelearan tres miembros de cada equipo simultáneamente asi que sera mejor que escojan a sus participantes- "dando Boris las indicaciones del combate lo cual extraña a todos ya que ademas de ir fuera de las normas especificadas en el torneo la desventaja numerica lo hace imposible"

- que te traes en esta ocasión entre manos Boris!... primero eso no estaba especificado en las reglas del torneo y segundo tus gorilas detuvieron a dos de nuestros integrantes- "dice Tyson mientras la parecer quienes lucharan por los Blade Breikers seran Kai, Daichi y Rey"

- el no da las ordenes aquí… soy yo quien lo hace y fui yo quien desidio que este combate fuese asi, solo queria poder probar el poder del campeon mundial junto con el de mi hermano la mismo tiempo que el mio- "apareciendo Lin con su beyblade"

- te equivocas yo soy hijo unico!- "dice Kain muy molesto pero resigandose a continuar por sus motivos para pelear"

- bueno creo que eso empareja las cosas un poco- "dice Tyson mientras toma posición en el bey estadio junto con Kain y Lin"- aunque no me parece que modifiques las reglas de esa forma… esto debe de ser un torneo no un juego donde nosotros somos tus peones-

- que te pasa Tyson que tienes miedo de luchar!- "reclamando Daichi mientras salta desde la esquina"

- que dijiste niño mono!-

- el tiene razon Tyson nosotros queriamos que tu lucharas con nosotros pero finalmente decidiste tomar tu propio camino asi que no importa con quien luches en tu equipo mientras lo hagas- "dando Rey su sermón mientras Kai solo se limita a colocar su beyblade en su lanzador"

- descuida esta batalla sera inolvidable… te lo prometo- "dice Lin quien le da una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo"

- muy bien si ya todos estan listos!- "dice Boris dando la señal mientras todos se colocan en posición para el lanzamiento"

-3-

-2-

-1-

- Let It Rip!- "lanzando todos sus beyblades simultáneamente en el plato el cual al parecer es comun y corriente en su modelo tradicional"

- vamos Tyson muéstrame de lo que eres capas!- "comenzando Rey con su ataque sobre Dragoon quien lo contiene para contraatacar mientras al parecer Kai se encarga de Lin y Daichi de Kain manteniendo ambos una clara ventaja sobre los oponentes, Kai por su gran poder y experiencia mientras al parecer Daichi ya que el pelirrojo se encuentra muy desconcentrado"

- vamos chico con trenza eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!- "dice Daichi mientras la X en su frente brilla de color rojo indicando el deseo de ganar ventaja numerica"- ahora Strata Dragoon Great Cutter!-

- rayos Kain reacciona!- "dice Tyson mientras Dragoon golpea el beyblade de Kain salvandolo del ataque"

- si lo siento!... ahora veras tapón de alberca!- "comenzando el beyblade de Kain con el ataque mientras Drigger continua sobre Dragoon"

- yo creia que como el objetivo de este torneo era vencerte serias mas difícil de vencer aunque al parecer no lo es- "dice Kai quien se encuentra dando un paliza al beyblade de Lin"

- (que tonto…pero si quiero cumplir con mi objetivo debo de lograr aguantar ese ataque)- "pensando Lin mientras deja de Dranzer golpe una y otra vez su beyblade, para finalmente darle un golpe con el cual sale despedido del plato…siendo salvado en el ultimo segundo por el beyblade de Kain el cual con un movimiento suicida logra hacer que mabos aun continuen en el juego"- gracias estuvo cerca-

- ten mas cuidado!- "reclamandole Kain mientras una voz en su cabeza lo desconsentra"- ( sabes por que lo hiciste… es tiempo que devuelvas a la normalidad)- "es lo que dice la voz dentro de la cabeza de Kain mientras el Daichi toma ventaja en la batalla ya solamente Tyson llevando una batalla pareja"

-(mirala esta en problemas!... sabes que debes salvarla!... despierta no resistas mas su despertar desaparece y da paso a tu verdadero ser!)… maldito sal de mi cabeza!- "sujetandose Kain la cabeza con fuerza y dolor mientras empieza a rodearse de la misma energía que en la playa y el símbolo en su frente aparece, mientras reconoce la voz de Celestin la cual es la que le habla desde dentro de su ser"

- vamos que te pasa Kain!- "dice Tyson quien no comprende que le sucede a su compañero de equipo"

- por favor ayudenme!- "dice Lin mientras Dranzer ya la tiene contra la pared estando al filo del plato"- HERMANO!-

- no debo… no debo… no debo… no debo… no debo olvidar por lo que lucho manten el control! ( retienes el resurgir pero por cuanto no puedes lograrlo!), maldito Celestin cuando entraste en mi!- "incrementandose el poder de Kain mientras su cabello se vuelve a blanco plateado casi expulsando a los demas cerca de el por la expulsión de energía, mientras recuerda el momento en que Lin le tocase la mejilla"

- Rey, Daichi olviden a los demás debemos de pararlo antes que destruya todo el estadio!- "ordenando Kai mientras todos se lanzan sobre el beyblade de Kain del cual su bestia Bit surge completamente fuera de control"

- Blaizin Gig, Great Cutter, Garra Gatling- "lanzando los tres los sus ataques los cuales son neutralizados al instante por el beyblade de Lin el cual sale disparado creando que este se estrelle y varias partes del estadio salgan disparadas impactando una de estas a Kain en su frente causando que la energía de Kain solo se aumente aun mas"

- dejala- "dice Kain mientras su voz casi inaudible resuena en los oidos de todos, tocandose la fherida en su frente de la cual la sangre de brota de esta ya recorre su rostro causando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el miedo entra en el corazon todos los que presencian lo que ocurre"- jajaja…esta sangre es seña de que finalmente he renacido-

"esparciendo la sangre con su mano por su rostro mientras la energía es talque todos salen despedidos del estadio para terminar formando lo que al parecer son alas de energía las cuale se convierten en alas reales"

- sal de hay Hades… cobra tu victima!- "ordenando Kain mientras del beyblade de Lin el mismo angel que viesen en barco durante el viaje surge para al parecer atravesar a Daichi por la orden de Kain"

_**Continuara:**_

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic… esto es algo nuevo que hago asi les doy un toque personal a mis fics… ahora les invito a que lean mis demas Fics y finalmente un avance del proximo Cap y digo que este fic ya esta en su recta final.

las batallas entre Jean y Cloud se desarrollan, Los equipos quienes son atacados no encuentran mas remedio que luchar y ahora la destrucción comienza ante el dolor y la tristeza de todos…la verdadera batalla acaba de empezar **_Cap8 Lucha para sobrevivir, el despertar del mal ocurrio!_**


	8. Recuerdos de dolor

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark // Label ©

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"abriéndose un telón sale el autor o se yo con unas cuantas banditas en la cara ademas de estar con traje de del escuadrón de explosivos, dando un paso al frente para hacer una reverencia a todo el publico lector para finalmente pronunciar palabras en explicación"

- a mis tan estimados lectores se les pide disculpas por el atraso en la escritura del fic, además de que ahora se les darán los por que de la situación, como sabrán la ultima vez que me presente chantajeaba a Kaiba para que soltara dinero a cambio de mi silencio, pues bien funciono un tiempo hasta que mi pequeño y tarado hermano se le ocurrió ligarse a Tea lo cual enojo a Yugi causándole un complejo sicótico demente vengativo lo cual hizo que llamara a Ishizu lo cual fue el empiezo de los problemas ya que ella mando a sacar a Marik del manicomnio lo cual son fueron aun más problemas ya que ahora ese loco quiere mandar a casi todos al reino de las sombras, pero ya lo tenemos controlado ya que le ligamos a Serenity aunque eso significo estar en problemas con Joey pero como es un perro faldero no importo mucho... para no alargarme más la cuestión es que ahora tengo el centro de mando de Kaiba en mi oficina ya que el se esconde aquí, Marik esta de mi lado aunque tengo a la vengativa de Ishizu en contra y para terminar Yugi quiso poner una bomba, pero bueno aquí seguimos... creo que mejor la próxima vez contrato a los de Naruto para ayudar en esto, bueno por los inconvenientes que he tenido los cap's ahora serán cortos pero tratare de que complazcan a cada lector a manera de lo posible, gracias por su atención pero ahora me voy por que tengo que detener a Yugi quien mando a comprar plutonio a unos circulos oscuros de la mafia y eso me preocupa ya que los daños me los descuentan hasta pronto!-

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 8 Recuerdos de Dolor, **

**Cloud vs. Jean**

"sin moverse ninguno de los dos Cloud ni Jean observan ampliamente los movimientos de cada unos esperando el momento de hacer la ofensiva, siendo sorprendida Jean ya que Cloud clava la espada en el piso para recostarse sobre el mango de esta"

- asi te matare muy fácilmente que tal si te pones tu armadura?- "diciendo Cloud con una sonrisa amable"

- no me molestare en preguntarte como es que lo sabes, pero deacuerdo usare el poder que me quede para luchar enserio!- "rodeándose Jean del aura azul la cual empieza a desgarrar su vestido a la vez que los restos de este giran alrededor de ella para convertirse en el traje de acero de la doncella de hierro para terminar Jean lista en pose de lucha"

- sabes que a Hao le encantaba verte en ese cambio... no me extraña tienes buena figura- "sacando Cloud la inmensa espada del suelo para recargarla en su hombro"

- que como sabes de Hao!... explícate además a que te refieres!- "un poco sonrojada Jean por los comentarios"

- en verdad quieres saberlo Jeancita?- "riendo Cloud mientras la mira sin preocuparse de nada"

- pero como lo supiste solamente Hao me llamaba asi...- "dice Jean confusa instintivamente para luego de eso cubrirse la boca ella misma"

- en verdad creiste que Hyo Asakura derroto a Hao en el torneo de Shamanes, por favor ni tu ni el deseaban que Hao muriese por eso es que el sigue vivo en parte- "explicando Cloud aunque solamente logra confundir aun más a la Doncella Jean"

- rayos no comprendo que quieres decir... si Hao esta vivo donde esta el?- "empezando Jean a molestarse y a perder la paciencia"

- muy bien te lo mostrare- "pasando Cloud la mano por su espada mientras esta brilla de color rojo intenso para volverse el acero de color rojo carmesí mientras el mango de la espada toma forma de las y cabeza de dragón, para poder reflejarse dentro de la espada varias personas atrapadas en ella, varios beyluchadores, asi como shamanes y varios de los que habian empezado a desaparecer de la isla"

- dios santo es horrible que fue lo que les hiciste!- "horrorizada Jean al ver el como se denotaba el sufrimiento de quienes se encontraban presos en aquella espada"

- te sorprende esta es mi posesión de objetos la aprendí cuando estuve en su mundo, la llamo devora almas!... vasta para que te toque un par de veces para que seas atrapada por ella y pases a reforzar mi poder!- "volviendo a modificarse el rostro de Cloud a la sonrisa maligna para de inmediato empezar a apretar las raíces que atan a Silver alrededor del cuello"

- señorita Silver!- "tratando Jean de ayudarla siendo detenida por Cloud"

- yo que tu no lo haría, vasta con que lo piense y su cabeza será arrancada de su cuerpo... si en verdad quieres salvarla deberás vencerme y así también salvarías a Haito junto con todas mis demás victimas- "comenzando a reír Cloud burlonamente ante la mirada de angustia de Jean"

- Doncella...Jean... no...no se preocupe... por mi... derrote a ese sujeto- "tratando Silver de restar presión a la situación con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan por la falta de oxigeno"

-que aun tienes aire pare decir estupideces... deja yo me encargo- "riendo Cloud a la vez que las raíces presionan con más fuerza aun el cuello de Silver"

-maldito... DEJALA TRANQUILA!!!- "lanzando con furia a golpear a Cloud quien de un solo movimiento rota su cuerpo rápidamente para esquivar el golpe quedando Jean indefensa ante la posibilidad del ataque con la espada, para de un solo movimiento Cloud termina besando en los labios a la joven quien no cree lo que pasase... para luego de unos instantes Cloud termina separándose el mismo"

-valla saben muy bien, ya veo el por que Hao estaba tan enamorado, pero lo siento chica no puedo permitir que interfieras- "es lo que dice Cloud para relamerse los labios"

-ahora veras, ya no tendré tanto poder como antes pero aun así puedo encargarme de alguien como tu!- "cambiando la parte superiora de la armadura en una clase de espadas en cada brazo para el ataque sin cuartel aunque Cloud solamente se dedica a esquivar golpe tras golpe en movimientos que indican que solamente esta jugando con Jean"

- eres tan tonta, Hao estando en buenas condiciones no pudo conmigo en verdad crees que tu podrás?- "esquivando Cloud nuevamente el golpe para dar un giro sobre su eje lanzando una patada a las piernas de Jean causando que esta caiga al suelo para terminar con la espada de Cloud atravesándole el pecho en un terrible dolor que arde como si mismas llamas se encontraran dentro de ella sin parar de quemarla y a la vez sin hacerle daño, siendo retirada la espada luego de unos segundos que con ese dolor parecieron infinitos"

-que rayos fue eso...sentía como si me quemara por dentro- "levantándose Jean para percatarse de que no tiene ni un solo rasguño aunque en verdad fue doloroso además de que le faltan energías y le cuestas respirar"

- te lo dije chica enlatada, te juntare con Hao y disfrutare haciéndote sufrir con cada golpe de mi espada- "empuñando Cloud su espada para lanzarse por primera vez contra Jean en modo ofensivo lanzando varios golpes de espada mientras Jean cambia los brazos de su armadura a escudos para defenderse de los golpes"- vamos chica cuanto poder espiritual te queda he?... gastaste casi todo abriendo el portal de babilonia¿cuanto te queda?!-

- lo suficiente para poder impedir que el mal que tratas de desencadenar se libere!- "saltando la joven doncella sobre el filo de la espada para pararse sobre ella y terminar aplicándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Cloud quien sale volando para estrellarse contra el suelo"

- lo logro doncella Jean es increíble!- "animándola Silver a quien sus ataduras se aligeran un poco pero aun sin soltarla"

-no... este sujeto solamente esta jugando (será mejor que acabe con el mientras todavía me queden fuerzas y el se mantenga sin pelear seriamente)- "considerando Jean sus opciones con su cantidad de energía sobrante"

- veo que mi actuación no te engaño... bien creo que ya es tiempo de ponerme serio ya que esa patada si me dolió- "levantándose Cloud como si nada"- además no puedo impedir que el despertar de Avian sea interrumpido-

- que... Avian... es imposible, que estas loco y quieres el fin de todo el universo?!- "horrorizada Jean al escuchar el nombre"

- doncella Jean... reaccione, a que se refieren con Avian?- "extrañada Silver por el terror que esa palabra ocasiona en la doncella Jean"

- el ángel de tu visión era llamado Avian, es un ser de un poder increíble... como ya sabes el fue desterrado a estar en una dimensión como una nueva encarnación, eso quiere decir que ese chico es la llave para lograr liberar el poder de Avian!- "comprendiendo Jean los planes de Cloud y el resto de los enemigos"

- Bingo te felicito se nota que eres buena para poder descubrir lo obvio, ahora que lo sabes ya no te queda nada más que luchar en serio...- "sonriendo Cloud ante la mirada fría y dura de Jean"

- jamás permitiré que despierten a Avian sin intentar detenerlos, prepárate luchare con todo mi poder!- "cubriéndose la armadura de Jean con su resplandor azul para comenzar con un la poderosa ofensiva contra Cloud a quien ahora le cuesta trabajo esquivar los golpes en los cuales se denota todo el poder de Jean en cada uno de ellos, logrando llevarlo hasta el borde de la isla al acantilado para encontrarse lista para el ultimo golpe en lo que Cloud coloca su espada frente a Jean y de ella aparece la imagen de Hao lo cual detiene la ofensiva de Jean"

-Jeancita por favor detente si lo matas me quedare preso en este sitio para siempre- "es lo que dice la imagen de Hao causando que Jean detenga su golpe para rápidamente Cloud propinarle un contundente puñetazo en el estomago para tomar su espada y lanzar el golpe de luz con ella esta vez atravesando el cuello de Jean en un golpe de decapitación"

- te duele verdad... estoy seguro que sentiste el como tu cabeza era separada de tu cuerpo, pero tranquila aun esta hay... aunque ya solo me falta un golpe más- "riendo Cloud quien ve el como Jean cae de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el cuello con sus ojos completamente desubicados, perdidos en el dolor y el terror psicológico que ocasionan esos ataques, para empezar a brotar lagrimas de ellos"

- eres un tramposo, eso fue jugar sucio ella estaba a punto de patearte el trasero!- "más que molesta Silver al ver el como Jean ha quedado a merced del chico rubio"

- JA!... no es mi culpa que los sentimientos de una chica enamorada sean tan fáciles de manipular, le dije que peleara seriamente y solo me ataca basándose en sus emociones, de odio hacia mi y de preocupación por ti y por todos los que he atrapado en mi devora almas... en una batalla los sentimientos tontos solamente complicaran tu victoria si están en medio, quieres saber quien es la culpable... ella lo es ya que ella no puede poner en orden su corazón, la doncella Jean quien lucho contra su gran amor al no poder detener sus ansias de poder, la doncella Jean quien engaño a los soldados X para que la sirvieran, pero sigue siendo la misma joven enamorada y estupida que recuerda el amor de su querido Hao...- "es lo que dice Cloud mientras camina alrededor de Jean quien aun no reacciona para terminar propinándole una patada de lleno en la cara lanzándola lejos de el"

- te equivocas si crees que las emociones nos hacen débiles... yo no se el por que la doncella Jean vino a este mundo, pero si fue siguiendo la esencia de ese tal Hao debió ser para poder rescatarlo, los sentimientos nos hacen fuertes!... sin importar que suceda se que la seguiré apoyando a pesar de lo que suceda!... son las acciones las que rigen quienes somos no lo que los demás dicen de nosotros!- "luchando Silver verbalmente con Cloud"- alguien como tu que no siente ni dolor ni pena con un rostro lleno de maldad, no debe de saber el dolor de la agonía de perder a alguien importante!-

- te equivocas... si lo conozco- "es lo que dice Cloud quien su rostro cambia a una expresión llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento"

- ese chico tiene un vacío en su corazón, un dolor tan profundo que no le permite concentrarse- "levantándose Jean con dificultad mientras observa el como las raíces que sujetan a Silver se aflojan completamente liberándola al estar Cloud en ese momento de angustia en su ser"

- has escuchado hablar del torneo negro?- "es lo que dice Cloud con voz melancólica a la vez que Silver asiente"

- señorita Silver que es el torneo negro?- "confusa Jean quien recibe ayuda de Silver para estar en pie"

- el torneo negro fue un campeonato mundial de Beyblade de hace unos años, se le llamo así ya que en ese torneo debuto un equipo llamado Dark Kings los cuales fácilmente llegaron a las finales pero sus miembros desertaron en la batalla final, solamente quedo el capitán del equipo quien demandaba el derecho de luchar el solo contra el equipo contrario, pero por las reglas de ese entonces no se le permitió y la victoria le fue concedida al equipo contrario... el capitán de los Dark Kings lucho fuera de competencia contra todo el equipo rival y termino lesionándolos a todos además de los miembros del comité junto con varios altos mandos de la BBA, por eso fue que se le prohibió volver a competir profesionalmente... por esa razón ningún equipo ha vuelto a llamarse Dark Kings y ese torneo fue llamado torneo negro- "explicando Silver al verse sorprendida por la participación de Cloud en algo como eso una de las paginas ya casi completamente olvidadas por casi todos los Beyluchadores"

- tu no sabes... tu no sabes el dolor que te causa el darle sueños a una persona para quien tratabas de ser importante y que confió en ti!... para que luego te obliguen a traicionar los sueños que se trazaron juntos!... por esa razón... por mi culpa el hermano que confió en mi... que me acepto, ahora me odia más que a quienes me obligaron a traicionarlo... por eso quiero que Avian renazca ya que se que con su poder el podrá cambiar este mundo de corrupción dándome una nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas y no... no permitiré que nadie interfiera!!!!!- "lanzándose Cloud contra las chicas en un potente ataque mientras brilla el filo de su espada en un potente golpe el cual destroza los escudos de Jean"

- señorita Silver aléjese... este chico a perdido completamente la razón y su poder se a aumentado al menos 10 veces a lo que era antes- "ordenándole Jean a Silver mientras observan el como Cloud despide una gran cantidad de energía de su espada"

- no la dejare sola doncella Jean, ese tipo con un solo golpe a matar logro destruir su armadura y romperle ambos brazos- "preocupada Silver al ver el como un sangrado se nota de los brazos de Jean por los fragmentos de armadura incrustados en ellos, para colocarse frente a ella para protegerla"- doncella Jean usted me cuido y me protegió ahora es mi turno de cuidarla y protegerla así sea que eso signifique que deba enfrentarme a ese tipo- "decidida Silver a no moverse y luchar contra Cloud si fuese preciso"

- muy bien en ese caso las mandare juntas al otro mundo!!!!- " corriendo a toda velocidad contra las chicas mientras el brillo de su espada se hace presente para cambiar en fuego carmesí para lanzar una columna de destrucción contra ellas con todo su poder la cual destruye todo a su paso, brillando en ese momento un rayo de luz muy lejos de hay que causa una columna de luz y se escucha por toda la isla en la mente de todos a la vez la misma palabra que hiela sus corazones ya que auque débil hace temblar con tan solo su presencia"

-déjala...- " escuchándose en la mente de todos para luego de unos segundos desaparecer la columna de luz"

- así que Avian ya ha despertado... muy bien, ya no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo con ustedes dos... es tiempo de comenzar con la reconstrucción del mundo- "deteniendo Cloud su ataque justo frente a ellas antes de hacerles daño para colocarse su espada en su espalda y marcharse de hay dejando solamente a Silver y a una muy lastimada Jean"

- he fallado... no pude rescatar a Hao, tampoco pude impedir el despertar de Avian... Cloud tiene razón solamente soy una chica débil, no merezco que nadie confié en mi ni me siga- "rompiendo finalmente en llanto Jean no por el dolor de sus heridas si no por el dolor de su corazón que Cloud lograse lastimar aun más que su cuerpo"

- doncella Jean por favor discúlpeme... fue por mi culpa que usted no pudo luchar libremente ya que el me capturo y solo fui un estorbo para usted, por favor descanse... yo me encargare de hacer algo... derrotare a ese chico para recuperar a Hao y también venceré a Avian, lograre realizar sus metas confie en mi- "levantándose Silver luego de recostar a Jean en el suelo con fe ciega y confianza en Jean"

- no vale la pena luchar por alguien como yo- "negándose Jean a que alguien más sacrifique su vida por sus ideales"

- tal vez si o tal vez no, esa es mi elección y yo decido creer en la dulce doncella que a cuidado de mi y en la fuerte joven que lucho con valor para ayudarme... tiene razón no luchare por usted la chica débil y derrotada que yace en el suelo junto a mi, pienso luchar por la gran dama que es la doncella Jean- "diciendo Silver a la vez que sus palabras conmueven y alivian el dañado corazón de Jean dándole fuerzas"

- espera Silver quiero darte un regalo antes de que te marches...- "llamándola Jean mientras Silver se anima a voltear para ver nuevamente la expresión de la doncella Jean tal como antes de la batalla con Cloud, a la vez que Silver se envuelve en el poder del aura azul de Jean y sus ropas cambian a un color blanco, transformándolas en los ropajes de los soldados X"- ve ahora te he dado lo que me quedaba de poder, se que podrás derrotar a Avian haciendo uso del ultimo portal de Babilonia... adelante soldado X-

"haciendo Silver una reverencia de respeto por su doncella Jean se marcha de hay dejándola sabiendo que aunque no se encuentre en buenas condiciones no hay tiempo para nada más que para luchar y seguir adelante, tiempo de pasar al frente y seguir luchando... llegando ahora el momento de pasar al frente para la batalla de su vida"

_**CONTINUARA!!!**_

Las batallas se desarrollan por toda la isla, varios empiezan a sufrir al ver a sus amigos y seres queridos caer ante la fuerza de los exterminadores e impotentes solamente ven el resurgir de Avian quien cobra poder y el cuerpo de Kain, por su lado otra batalla mortal esta por comenzar la lucha entre Inuyasha y Kaze siendo esta un combate aun más brutal que el de Cloud en el cual la primera victima mortal se hace presente **Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun Cáp. 9 Colmillo de Acero vs Brazo Destructor, la Muerte de Aome.**


	9. La muerte de Aome

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark // Label ©

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 9 Colmillo de Acero vs Brazo Destructor,**

**la Muerte de Aome.**

"la oscuridad en el cielo junto con el aura de la isla la cual se empieza a disipar concentrándose en ahora en una sola zona las cercanías del estadio donde la batalla se realiza, mientras Inuyasha, Aome y los cyborgs dirigen sus pasos a ese lugar... aunque como todos los demás son interceptados por Kaze quien envuelto en su capa negra les bloquea el camino"

- hasta aquí llegaran... regresen y esperen el fin pacientemente o tendré que acabar con ustedes ahora- "son las únicas palabras que demuestra el chico de ojos dorados"

- lo siento chico pero no podemos aceptar ninguna de las dos opciones- "tratando 004 de pasar junto a Kaze para solamente caer al suelo inconsciente"

- que fue lo que le paso...- "asombrada Aome por la manera en que de un solo golpe derribaron a quien se supone Cyborg"

- ese sujeto lo ataco... aunque no pude ver el momento en que lo hizo (además la presencia que emana de este sujeto es fría y capas de matarte... no había sentido un aura así en nadie antes¿acaso no le preocupa morir?)- "tratando Inuyasha de colocarse en guardia aunque sabiendo que no lograra mucho con su forma humana"

-cuidado muévanse a la derecha!- "advirtiendo 003 a la vez que todos esquivan para luego explotar el sitio donde se encontraban"

-lo había olvidado la Cyborg que puede predecir y el bebe Cyborg psíquico... creo que ya se dieron cuenta verdad- "aun sin moverse Kaze para solamente encontrarse de pie en el mismo sitio"

- así es tu eres quien tiene los componentes que le fueron robados a 009 y 005- "explicando 001"

-a que demonios te refieres con componentes... si sabes que clase de habilidades tiene este sujeto más te vale que hables!- "molesto Inuyasha al sentirse indefenso ante un enemigo el cual no parece peligroso"

- a decir verdad yo no hablo solamente me comunico psíquicamente y a lo que me refiero es que este sujeto pose la hiper velocidad y la súper fuerza de nuestros camaradas- "comunicándose 001quien flota en el aire por su poder"

- muy bien fueron ya bastantes explicaciones... ya es hora de que elijan su destino se retiran y viven o se quedan y mueren- "dando Kaze el agote del tiempo"

- olvídalo no se quien te crees que seas pero no me asustas entiendes!- "retador Inuyasha"

- mi nombre es Kaze Dark... también conocido como Acero- "liberándose Kaze de su capa mostrando finalmente su aspecto su traje completamente negro con dos rondas de balas de colores cruzadas en su pecho pero lo más extraño y llamativo su brazo derecho siendo este metálico en todos sus componentes"

- bueno tengo que admitir que es guapo- "mirando Aome a Kaze para notar el cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado del chico"

- comencemos- "chocando las manos frente a el Kaze para deslizar su mano izquierda sobre su derecha metálica cambiando los dedos de la mano a garras de gran tamaño para desaparecer de la vista"

- Inuyasha esquiva en un 30 grados a tu izquierda!- "advirtiendo 003 a la vez que logra evitar que Kaze desgarrase completamente a Inuyasha de un solo golpe"

- asi que piensas seguirte metiendo en lo que no te importa sera mejor que me deshaga de tus molestas interferencias!- "volviendo a desaparecer Kaze"

- (donde se supone que aparecerá)...-"sosteniendo en sus manos su arma 003 sin lograr saber por que dirección será el siguiente ataque"- ¡por atrás!-

- adios 003!- "volviendo a chocar las palmas de las manos ante el esquivo del ataque anterior para colocar ambas palmas en el suelo causando una serie de lanzas salir del suelo las cuales son destruidas por el arma láser"

- eso estuvo cerca...ugh- "solamente pudiendo sentir el como las garras atraviesan su abdomen causando que suelte su arma para caer al suelo"

-asi ya no te podras mover- "sacando Kaze las garras del cuerpo de su victima para ponerse frente a Inuyasha para volver a chocar sus palmas cambiando las garras en su mano pero cambiando el brazo en una espada" – vamos bestia, no podrás sobrevivir... es mejor que te mate yo a que sufras en el pandemoniun-

- (maldición apenas y es que siento el como mi poder empieza a despertar pero el aura de la isla se disipa lentamente)... Aome ya no queda otra opcion toma a 001 y váyanse de este lugar tratare de entretener a este sujeto lo más que se pueda- "desenfundando a colmillo de acero"

- no servirá de nada, este sujeto es más poderoso de lo que piensas- "deteniendo 001 a Inuyasha antes del próximo movimiento"

- espera un momento si vas a matarmos al menos dinos por que es que obedeces a alguien como Lyn si ella es un ser malvado... ademas por que nos atacas, siendo tan fuerte como eres no eres capas de luchar contra ella?- "planteando Aome las interrogantes para el chico de cabello plateado"

-es por la ley de equivalencia del intercambio- "son las palabras que da Kaze de respuesta a las preguntas de Aome"

-que es la ley de equivalencia?- "algo confuso Inuyasha"

- es un teorema de la alquimia el cual dice que para ganar una cosa algo de igual valor debe perderse, para simplificarlo es un intercambio justo de una cosa por otra- "explicando 001 tanto a Inuyasha como a Aome"

-error, si es un intercambio, pero no siempre es justo... ya que si ganas algo no siempre recibes lo que deseabas a cambio o en algunas ocasiones quien pierde lo hace completamente y quien gana lo hace de una manera muy alta... asi como Kain con Avian- "contradiciendo Kaze a 001"

- (dijo Avian!...) no...no puede ser... dijiste Avian!- "mostrando Inuyasha como solo en pocas ocasiones un rostro que muestra preocupación además de un alto nivel de miedo mesclado todo en un gesto que no suele vérsele a el"

-Inuyasha quien es ese tal Avian?- "algo confusa Aome al igual que 001"

- es una leyenda muy antigua que me conto el anciano mioga una vez... se dice que hace siglos varios demonios se unieron para comunicar la maldad entre sus mundos al ser estos paralelos y estos eran dirigidos por un angel carmesí el cual les dio el método para hacerlo ayudándoles a despertar el árbol de la vida de su propio mundo, en ese mundo lleno de paz se libro la más sangrienta batalla de todos los mundos y tiempos... pero fue culminada cuando otro angel de ese mundo mato cruelmente al lider de los demonios y por hacer esa accion fue condenado a ser desterrado a otro mundo y vivir hay sin recuerdo de nada- "terminando Inuyasha de narrar la historia para ya finalmente empezando a atar cabos sueltos y finalmente descubriendo la verdad"

-veo que ya te diste cuenta... asi es el intercambio que la señorita Lin hara es cambiar a Kain quien es la nueva forma de Avian a su estado original con una transmutación llamando nuevamente al Angel de la Destrucción a este mundo y asi despertar al árbol de la vida mediante la diosa de la vida- "sonriendo Kaze al ver los gestos de angustia y miedo por los terribles planes de tales magnitudes que dan a entender una sola razón ya no hay a donde correr el final llego"

- entonces tendre que matarte aquí y ahora!- "empezando a brillar el cabello de Inuyasha a la vez que sus latidos se vuelven más sonoros comenzando a liberar su poder"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- LET IT RIP- "gritando todos al mismo tiempo mientras las chicas lanzan sus beyblades y Ukio lanza el suyo con un fuerte movimiento de la Katana produciendo que su beyblade fácilmente contraataque la embestida cuádruple que recibe por todas las chicas"

- lo siento pero quiero terminar con esto rápidamente!- "comenzando a brillar el beyblade de Ukio mientras de este surge un tigre con forma humana de color negro con sus líneas siendo rayos de color blanco"- adelante Trigger, triple cañon del tigre!-

-Cuidado chicas!- "advirtiendo Zen al ver el como los ataques del esa extraña bestia Bit no son para sus Beyblades si no para ellas, impactando dos de los relámpagos de luz tanto a Habda como a Alexia de lleno a la vez que Zen logra esquivar el tercero por poco al poder cubrirse levemente del poderoso impacto"- se encuentran bien Habda, Alexia! (rayos esto no es bueno ha perdido el conocimiento)-

-eres un... eres un maldito como te atreviste a lastimarlas... si tienes algun problema con migo arreglémoslo pero déjalas fuera de esto!- "comenzando a brillar los ojos de Yoko de color rojo a la vez que su cabello al color azul mientras la luna de su frente brilla y las marcas de su rostro regresan"

-así que ya despertó el poder de la bestia... que gran desperdicio de poder- "es lo que dice Ukio para lanzar un nuevo ataque contra las chicas"-Trigger una poder de relámpago...golpe de Ying Yang!-

"siendo lanzadas de los puños de ese tigre una columna de luz y otra de la oscuridad las cuales son bloqueadas por ambos beyblades de forma conjunta"

- veo que estas muy furiosa no es asi joven Yoko?- "sonriendo Ukio"

-a que te refieres?- "mostrándose ya perdiendo el control y dejándose inundar por la ira ciega"

- tu sabes bien la razon por la cual viniste a este plano de realidad y de tiempo... usaste los poderes de tu perla para intentar salvar a la señorita Aome... ya que al morir ella por esta batalla tu solamente eres hija de Sesshomaru por lo cual pierdes todo sentimiento humano que tenias en el cuerpo... pero es interesante el ver como ahora te conviertes frente a mi en una monstruo ciega de furia y ganas de matar, dejando de lado la razon por la cual viniste a este plano de existencia... SI NO REACCIONAS AHORA TU MADRE VOLVERA A MORIR!- "haciendo Ukio un movimiento a la vez que su Beyblade enviste a ambos para empezar un forsejeo"

-mamá...(ahora lo recuerdo... es verdad yo vengo de un tiempo más adelantado, rompí las reglas que me impusieron al venir a tratar de salvar a mi madre usando el poso y los poderes de la perla para lograr viajar a este mundo y este tiempo...vamos Yoko ten control... recuerda a tus padres, tu padre se enfadara si te ve actuando como una simple bestia...MALDICION REACCIONA!)- "calmándose Yoko deteniendo así esa sed de sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su rostro"

-Yoko vete de aquí yo me encargo de este tipo- "llamando Zen la atención de su compañera"

-pero este sujeto es en verdad muy poderoso... como planeas vencerlo?- "mostrando Yoko su preocupación ya que se denota el enorme poder que pose Ukio"

-mira yo vine a este torneo para ayudar a mi amigo...se que lo ayudare si peleo con este sujeto, además tu también viniste aquí por algo no... vamos adelante ya deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate- "indicándole Zen que se largue de una sola vez a su compañera"

-lo siento pero como dije antes esto no sera posible...Trigger detenla antes de que se le ocurra escapar... una vez más Golpe Ying Yang!- "ordenando Ukio el ataque a la vez que dos columnas una de luz y otra de oscuridad son lanzadas siendo detenidas por un par de angeles a la vez que el beyblade de Zen comienza a brillas materializandose un angel de cabello rubio quien detiene el ataque de luz junto a otro de cabello oscuro quien detiene el de la oscuridad"

-deacuerdo Zen solamente prométeme que no te vas a arriesgar en vano... absol regresa!- "llamando Yoko a su beyblade luego de una corta despedida para finalmente alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible"

-asi que esta es tu bestia bit un par de angeles gemelos... en ese caso peleare sin contenerme- "despojándose Ukio de su armadura para comenzar a luchar con todo su poder"

(N/A: estimada Zen como puedes notar esto es lo más que pude hacer para desarrollar la batalla ya que note algo interesante al buscar en los archivos que tengo para poder escribir esto y es que aunque tengas una poderosa bestia bit no puedo hacer nada si no tiene ataques... gracias)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La lucha entre Kaze e Inuyasha se ha intensificado ahora que el poder de monstruo finalmente a despertado en Inuyasha obligando a Kaze a llevar su batalla a un nivel más alto que el anterior"

- es tiempo de acabar con esto de una buena vez... Viento Cortante!- "lanzando Inuyasha su ataque contra Kaze quien choca alas palmas para tocar con ambas el suelo levantando una gran barrera de acero que lo recubre del ataque"

-no esta mal bestia... algo predecible pero no esta mal, aunque mi tiempo se agota asi que acabare ahora yo con tigo usando mi alquimia- "chocando Kaze sus palmas para convertir el brazo de espada en una clase de rifle de tres cañones"

- ja no me hagas reír un humano no tendra el placer de acabar con migo... Aome dime cuantos fragmentos de la perla tiene este sujeto! (para ser tan fuerte debe de estar usando varios a la vez)- "meditando un poco la situación tratando de hallar el punto debil de Kaze"

- no...no tiene ninguno... Inuyasha ten cuidado este tipo no esta usando ningún fragmento!- "asustada Aome quien ve la lucha junto con 001 a la vez que trata de seguir las indicaciones para poder reparar levemente a 003"

-te refieres a mi piedra filosofal?... tranquilo decidí no usarla por que no puedo prever que clase de reacción tendrá esa piedra filosofal en mi... tendras el honor de morir por mi propio brazo destructor!- "cargando Kaze varias de las balas de colores en el rifle"

- a que te refieres con una piedra filosofal, la perla de Shikon no es nada de eso!- "llegando finalmente Yoko al lugar de esa batalla para colocarse junto a Inuyasha"

-ella es (si no hay duda es la joven Yoko del barco pero por que esta aquí? y como es que sabe tanto de la perla de Shikon?)- "mirando Aome a Yoko quien al parecer la mirar y se tranquiliza un poco al ver que se encuentra bien"

- la piedra filosofal es la base de la alquimia ya que se hace con almas se requieren cientos de vidas sacrificadas para poder crear una sola piedra filosofal- "explicando Kaze lo que al parecer es lo que el busca"

- estas en un error (aunque a decir verdad es casi lo mismo ya que la perla se forma de espíritus)- "preocupada Yoko al ver como este oponente se ve más peligroso que el anterior y con más conocimientos aun"

- veo que Ukio es un inútil... solamente derroto a tres aunque era de esperarse ya que el no pose un quinto espiritu... pero de todas maneras las otras tampoco lo posen asi que ya deben de estar muertas- "comenzando a reír Kaze a la vez que sus palabras cuasan furia en Yoko"

- explicate de una buena vez!- "ya molesta Yoko"

-muy bien escucha bien esto ya que moriras luego de esta batalla de todas maneras, fui donde tu madre Yoko a robar su perla ya que me di cuenta que la tal Shikon es una piedra filosofal extraña que puede usar una alquimia que brinda poder según sea el deseo de quien la use, una alquimia sin equivalencia de intercambio... pero aprendí algo importante, aprendi que tanto los humanos como Shikon asi como las piedras filosofal se forman de algo más que vidas tomadas injustamente ya que se conforman de los cuatro espiritus del Amor, Valor, Sabiduría y Amistad los cuales son las bases para crear ya sean seres vivos o cualquier otra cosa- "explicando Kaze en parte sus descubrimientos"

-maldicion lo dijo... (entonces ya se dieron cuenta)- "algo preocupada Yoko al pensar que Kaze puso al descubierto su parentesco"

-que la hija de Aome?...bueno ahora que lo pienso su ahora se parece un poco aunque tambien no me agrada en algo- "pensando Inuyasha en la revelacion"

- que (entonces ella es mi hija y ese sentimiento especial que senti cuando la conocí fue...por que de alguna manera lo supe)...Yoko...- "sorprendida Aome con la revelacion"

- bien como decia, luego me pregunte si solamente somos eso cuatro espiritus formando un cuerpo y descubri que algunos seres de este mundo posen no 4 sino 5 espiritus, esos son los que Lin llama guerreros legendarios, por ejemplo en mi ademas de los 4 espiritus Base poseo el poder del metal o por ejemplo Tyson quien aunque parece tonto dentro del pose el poder del viento y por eso es que a podido ser campeon mundial 3 veces consecutivas... aquellos que posen 5 espiritus en su interior son más fuertes que los demas, pero donde en esta isla hay algunos con 5 espiritus...pero aun asi Kain lleva en el sus 5 espiritus y los 5 de Avian... asi con Shikon como equivalencia de intercambio cambiaremos de lugar los 5 espiturs de Kain por los 5 de Avian, dicho esto he terminado y es hora de su muerte- "chocando Kaze las manos para una vez más tocar el piso con ellas causando que varias rocas se levanten"

- eso lo veremos ahora!- "lanzandose Yoko al ataque contra Kaze para solamente evadirla dejándola en el centro de todas las rocas que se levantaron anteriormente"

-tonta aun no sabes como controlar tu 5 espiritu y por eso es que eres tan inestable sentimentalmente... por eso moriras ahora!...millón de flechas de piedra!- "disparando Kaze finalmente causando que una columna de fuego rodee todo en un solo circulo haciendo explotar todas las rocas a la vez liberando una incontable lluvia de proyectiles de piedra contra la chica"

-cuidado!- "es el unico sonido que da tiempo de escucharse ante el veloz ataque, un solo segundo de acción terminando Yoko en el suelo con una presión sobre su cuerpo "

-(que sucedió... ni siquiera vi su ataque... acaso me alcanzo?... no, no siento ningún daño... pero entonces como es que?)- "aun sorprendida Yoko al encontrarse viva a la vez que trata de analizar lo ocurrido"

- NO AOME!!!- "rompiendo la concentración de Yoko el grito de Inuyasha al ver la escena frente de el"

- (se interpuso en la trayectoria de las flechas para salvarla, aunque logro detener algunas)... ja que tonta- "mirando Kaze la escena sin poder creer esa clase de sacrificio"

-Yoko... te...te encuentras bien?- "débilmente pero de todas maneras con preocupación Aome por su "hija" yaciendo encima de ella luego de intervenir en el ataque"

- no...no por favor no...Mamá no otra vez no... por favor no quiero perderte por segunda vez!... por que dime por que lo hiciste?!- "sintiendo Yoko el corazon roto y la frustración de saber como ocurrio la muerte de su madre teniendo la carga de no poder hacer nada para poder ayudarla"

-no lo se... solo senti que debia protegerte...- "diciendo eso con sus ultimas fuerzas para perder el conocimiento por la rapida perdida de sangre debido a la gran cantidad de flechas impactadas en su espalda"

- tu eres un maldito!!!- "sin importar nada recomenzando Inuyasha la pelea contra Kaze quien ahora solamente evade los golpes de la espada para dejarse recibir un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro"

- si ya estas mejor escuchame... no le queda mucho tiempo de vida quieres desperdiciarlo peleando con migo o salvandola?- "es lo que dice Kaze"

-espera Inuyasha... dices que hay una manera de lograr salvarla dime como es!- "aproximandose Yoko en su desesperación a Kaze"

-no le deben de quedar más de tres minutos de vida, el enamo puede ponerla en un letargo psiquico con lo cual cada minuto sera una hora entera y con eso tendran tiempo aunque poco... solamente se de una cosa que puede llamar un alma agonizante de las puertas de la muerte y eso es la diosa de la vida Gaia...- "colocandose Kaze su capa que nuevamente le cubre su cuerpo para dar media vuelta y emprender la retirada"

- espera donde puedo encontrar a esa tal Gaia?!-

-Gaia es quien cuida que Avian no se libere, ella es quien vigila el sello de Avian... Gaia siempre esta junto a Kain en todo momento la bestia Bit es más de lo que crees, pero si quieren a Gaia tendran que vencer a Avian y si hacen eso tendremos que luchar nuevamente lo más probable, hasta entonces- "desapareciendo Kaze del sitio"

- es extraño al parecer al final parecia que deseaba ayudarnos... Inuyasha el tiene razon en lo del letargo psiquico pero debere usar todo mi poder para eso asi que estare en coma junto con ella asi que alguien tendra que cuidarnos- "explicando 001 quien de inmediato se coloca sobre Aome para caer en el profundo sueño"

-Tio Inu... por favor cuida a Mamá yo me encargare de regresar aquí a tiempo con Gaia para poder salvarla... por favor protegela- "marchandose Yoko en direccion hacia el estadio en busca de su ultima esperanza"

-buena suerte Yoko, procura regresar con vida...- "tomando Inuyasha tanto a 007,003,Aome y 001 para regresar al barco que se encuentra anclado en la costa de la isla"- un momento me dijo TIO?!-

**_Continuara_**

Avian toma su poder para regresar a este mundo y aunque varios de los guerreros se encuentran en ese lugar al parecer nadie puede detenerlo, ahora todos se encuentran dispersos en diferentes lugares de la isla con más peligro aun... **_Resurgimiento del Pandemonuin Cáp. 10 _****_La ultima batalla de Wolfborg, amor entre hermanos_**


	10. Amor entre hermanos

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark // Label ©

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resurgimiento del Pandemonuin **

**Cáp. 10 La ultima batalla de Wolfborg,**

**amor entre hermanos**

"Ahora la oscuridad es la reinante en la isla, las nubes cubren por completo el cielo manteniendo la isla en lo que al parecer es el ojo de una inmensa tormenta de destrucción total la cual arrasa todo alrededor de la isla, en una de las cimas de esta misma isla Cloud se encuentra sentado esperando el momento de intervenir nuevamente teniendo en su mente tanto la batalla como las palabras que tuviese con la doncella Jean y Silver"

- (en verdad este es el único método que me quedaba... ahora podré recomenzar de nuevo...Lin me prometió que mi vida seguirá igual pero esta vez será correcta)... debería estar feliz ya falta poco pero... por que no me siento alegre?- "meditando en sus adentros"

- por que al igual que yo tu sientes que nuevamente estamos abandonando a Kain a su suerte no es así?- "llegando Kaze por detrás de Cloud quien no se sorprende en lo más mínimo al ya estar acostumbrado"

- si tienes razón es el mismo sentimiento de aquel día...- "con un rostro sombrío Cloud sin poder llegar a tan siquiera expresar una alegría aunque el hecho que el esperaba le diera la felicidad que buscaba este a pocos minutos de realizarse"

- aquel día en el torneo negro, te dije que iría con tigo por que te debo... pero también te dije que prometía no volver a abandonar a nadie no es así?- "recordando Kaze los momentos de aquellos días, los mas amargos que han marcado sus vidas"

- si lo recuerdo, solamente aceptaste dejarlo por que mi familia te obligo por tu juramento... sabes creo que siempre has sido muy honorable y eso en verdad es lo que yo considero estupidez- "finalmente logrando Cloud sacar una sonrisa sin animo a su sombrío rostro"

- Cloud... desde hace tiempo mi deuda esta saldada pero seguí con tigo esperando que en algún momento pudiéramos volver los tres... iré a ayudar a combatir a Avian, no volveré a abandonar a nadie otra vez... fue un placer el haber luchado a tu lado amigo mío- "dándose media vuelta Kaze listo para encaminarse a su lucha"

- sabes que te estas metiendo en una lucha de la cual las oportunidades de salir vivo son menores que cero verdad?- "razonando Cloud un poco para su amigo"

- si lo se... pero como Kain nos dijo el día del torneo negro- "siendo interrumpido Kaze por su amigo rubio"

- si hoy caemos lo haremos con honor y si morimos lo haremos luchando juntos... no hay mejor día para morir que este...- "recordando Cloud ese día fatal para finalmente poder sonreír y lograr levantar su mirada al cielo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas"- sabes entrarle a una lucha suicida suena divertido voy con tigo Kaze (madre perdóname, pero Kaze tiene razón ya no volveré a abandonar a mi hermano)- "levantándose Cloud para tomar su espada y empezar a encaminarse hacia el sitio de la batalla junto con Kaze quien ahora también sonríe"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" la voz ensordecedora cesa al mismo tiempo que el destello que irradiaba completamente el lugar demostrando que el único beyblade que aun gira es Last Dragoon aun así nadie pone atención a eso todos solamente quedan absortos al ver el como frente a ellos el cuerpo de Kain a cambiado teniendo su cabello de color blanco y rodeado de energía"

-finalmente... finalmente he regresado, no esta nada mal este cuerpo se parece mucho a mi cuerpo original- "haciendo unos movimientos como si no estuviese acostumbrado al cuerpo que porta"

-Kain... oye amigo que te amigo que fue lo que te ocurrio?- "sorprendido Tyson al ver el como su compañero de equipo se encuentra frente a el y aun más el como la energía emanada de el lo hace sentir como si fuese un simple gusano ante la presencia de un dios"

- escúchame y tiembla pequeña basura... mi nombre es Avian- "sujetando a Tyson por el cuello para elevarlo con una sola mano, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada para terminar arrojándolo contra un muro y dejándolo inconsciente"

-hermano... en verdad funciono eres tu realmente Avian!- "mirando Lin el como su deseo se ha hecho realidad al tener frente a ella al antiguo ángel de la destrucción"

-Lin... mi querida hermana en verdad eres tu- "Abrazando Avian a su hermana quien al contacto con el se rodea de la misma energía que el"

- si así es...me tomo mucho trabajo el poder traerte de vuelta hermano pero aquí estas- "con felicidad en su voz y en su rostro Lin"

- no completamente... el poseedor de este cuerpo lucho hasta el ultimo momento contra mi voluntad, pude volver a la vida tomando su cuerpo pero aun asi estoy en un lugar muerto y lleno de oscuridad acompañado solamente con la soledad- "explicando Avian el por que no muestra sentimiento alguno"

- pero eso pasara cuando la presencia de esa persona de disipe por completo y el cuerpo sea solamente tuyo...ven los preparativos ya están listos- "tomando Lin de la mano a Avian para encaminarse ambos hacia la salida del estadio"

- esperen... que acaso creen en verdad que los dejare ir tan fácilmente!- "levantándose Kai con dificultad para tomar a Dranzer y colocarlo nuevamente en su lanzador"

- acaso crees en verdad que con tu poder puedas vencerme?... no me hagas reír y espera la muerte tranquilamente- "ignorando Avian completamente la mínima amenaza que representa Kai para el"

-ahora veras lo que puedo hacer!...Let it Rip!... Dranzer debes calcinarlo ahora-"surgiendo de su Beyblade Dranzer en toda su majestuosidad para lanzarse contra Avian"

- asqueroso espíritu inferior!- "deteniendo Avian el poder de Dranzer con un solo dedo para golpearlo y lanzarlo contra el muro el cual destroza"- tras de que sigues las ordenes de un ser tan débil y aun así osas intentar desafiarme... vete de aquí y agradece que estoy de buen humor por haber encontrado a mi hermana-

- no permitiré que me venzas de un solo golpe!... Dranzer usa el Black Armor!- "levantándose una vez mas Dranzer cambiando su armadura por una de color negra para empezar a utilizar el poder del Black Dranzer"

-pobre iluso- "desencadenándose una corriente de aire y energía la cual impacta a Kai dejándolo de pie sin moverse y al parecer sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, para de un momento a otro empezar a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre la parte izquierda de su nariz el cual también es acompañado por uno en la parte derecha de su boca"

-he destrozado tu sentido del tacto y de la vista... ahora ya no eres nada mas que un muñeco viviente, podrás saber lo que pase a tu alrededor y no podrás hacer nada para poder evitarlo...- "caminando Avian hacia Kai"- aunque podría destrozar algo más... tu oido, tu sentido del gusto o tu sentido del olfato sin el cual morirías en poco tiempo-

-Oye tu déjalo en paz!- "aterrizando Wolborg justo entre Avian y Kai, para dejarse mostrar Tala quien acompado por Catra no creen lo que ven"

-otro gusano con deseos de suicidarse... que acaso los seres de este mundo son propensos a buscar la muerte?- "mirando Avian con esos ojos vacíos a quienes acaban de aparecer"

-Tala espera por favor... Kain dime que sucede aquí... que te sucede y que paso aquí- "sin poder entender Catra el como el chico que ella conocio ahora esta en ese estado y el como ese lugar parece campo de guerra"

-quienes se creen que son para hablarme así?- "lanzando el mismo ataque que acabase de usar con Kai contra ambos hermanos"

-lo siento Avian pero creo que no te será tan fácil poder hacerlo... queremos a Kain de vuelta ahora mismo!- "apareciendo Kaze quien crea una barrera para proteger a los hermanos Ivannov junto con Cloud quien da el ultimátum"

- que creen que están haciendo Kaze, Cloud les ordeno que dejen esas majaderías ahora mismo!- "dando Lin su ultimátum sobre sus exterminadores"

- no lo siento... veras decidimos que mejor queríamos las cosas como estaban, asi que más te vale que lo que hayas hecho de deshagas ahora- "sacando Cloud su espada la cual de inmediato toma la posesión de objetos convirtiéndose en la Devora almas"

- esto estará interesante, los guerreros del metal, la madera y el fuego contra mi... vengan todos juntos a la vez si lo desean, es mas les daré ventaja peleare sin usar mi mano izquierda- "colocando Avian su mano izquierda en su espalda a la vez que su energía se convierte en lo que asemejan alas de luz"

- Kaze aclárame el dijo tres elementos verdad... es quiere decir esta chica puede usar- "es lo que dice Cloud a la vez que Kaze asiente sin contestar"

-maldición quizas tres juntos podriamos hacerle algo pero dos no creo... bien Kaze cubreme!- "empezando Cloud con el ataque a la vez que con solo dos dedos Avian detiene la hoja de la espada"- es imposible!-

- te reconozco una cosa... tu poder es resistente ya que aunque lo intente no puedo romper tu espada... aunque un arma es reflejo del ser quien la usa y esta espada jamas podra mostrar todo su potencial en tus manos- "golpeando a Cloud con un contundente cabezazo"

- rayos... esto apenas comienza Avian!- "chocando Kaze las palmas de las manos causando que todo el suelo se convierta en una gran ola de acero y concreto"

-valla un alquimista... este simple truco no puede con migo- "dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo para detener la ola y regresarla"

- ahora veras!- "colocando Catra su beyblade para lanzarlo hacia la ola que estaba a punto de impactar logrando destruir una parte de ella"

- que patetico... con el espiritu del fuego dentro de si y ese es todo tu nivel de poder, es deprimente- "brillando una luz en la mano de Avian para agitarla lanzando una saeta de luz la cual corta todo a su paso"

-Wolfborg sal de hay ahora!- "llamando Tala su bestia Bit la cual se coloca frente a ellos para recibir el ataque causando que desaparezca de un solo golpe mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre salpican el rostro de Tala"- no Wolfborg-

- esa sangre no es tuya verdad Tala?- "mirando Catra sin poder creer lo que ve la sangre de Wolfborg estaba sobre Tala al ser herido al protegerlos"

- me estoy divirtiendo mucho pero estan empezando a perder su escaso valor de distracción asi que los aniquilare a todos ahora mismo- "volviendo a cargar la luz en su mano Avian mientras todos tratan de colocarse a la defensiva siendo inútil al repetir el ataque el cual debasta todo ese sector del estadio"

-( por que... por que esta pasando esto)... yo lo vi el era una buena persona, pero ahora es completamente otro- "tratando Catra de levantarse con dificultad para sentir el como la sujetan del cuello y la levantan dejando sus pies colgando del suelo"

- te lo preguntas aun niña?... yo no soy quien tu conociste mi nombre es Avian, dime como se siente que te falte el aire mientras una mano te estrangula lentamente dando solamente un leve paso de aire hacia tu cuerpo el cual sientes que con su propio peso hace que se te quiera arrancar la cabeza del resto y el como pide tu mente a gritos poder morir rapidamente en lugar de seguir sintiendo eso- "apretando Avian con aun mas fuerza la garganta de Catra a poca presion de romper el cuello disfrutando cada movimiento y sientiendo con su mano cada intento de respirar"

-(no puedo respirar... por que...por que cambiaste?)- "derramando una simple lagrima Catra antes de caer inconsciente para ser soltada por Avian"

-(maldición que me sucede?... por que... por que no puedo matarla!)- "sujetándose Avian la cabeza a la vez que sus ojos se desubican y retrocede unos pasos"

- hermano que te sucede?- "sin comprender Lin lo que ocurre y el por que Avian se detuvo al momento de acabar con esa chica"

- oye Kaze este sujeto en verdad es fuerte...- "recuperándose Cloud luego del ataque a la vez que junto con Kaze se incorporan"

- odio decir esto pero debemos replegarnos para reunir fuerzas e intentarlo nuevamente- "analizando Kaze la situación pero aun con una falla"

- ja sabes tambien como yo que si intentamos escapar nos mata antes de que demos un paso- "apoyandose Cloud en su espada la cual ha vuelto a la normalidad"

- no si alguien lo distrae y se queda a pelear- "diciendo Tala de espaldas a ellos"- yo me quedo a distraerlo ustedes váyanse y llevense a mi hermana con ustedes-

-sabes bien que el te matara- "es todo lo que dice Kaze"

- solamente diganle a Caty cuando despierte que me disculpe por no haber sido el hermano que a ella le hubiera gustado- "colocando Tala una vez mas su Beyblade en su lanzador para mirar una ultima vez a su hermana para empezar su marcha hacia Avian quien aun continua con su malestar"

-deacuerdo Kaze tu llevate a Catra y yo me llevo al lelo de Tyson ahora!- "poniendo Cloud sobre aviso a Kaze del aprovechamiento del momento"

- en verdad creen que escaparan!- "avanzando Lin para tratar de detenerlos, siendo detenido su avance por el Beyblade de Tala el cual se impacta frente a ella del cual surge Wolfborg lastimado de un costado"

-Wolfborg Novae Roar!- "desencadenando Tala su ataque especial el cual congela todo a su alrededor aunque en esta ocasión sin cesar de hacerlo esforzándose el junto con Wolfborg aun más alla de sus limitaciones"- váyanse ahora!-

-maldito... como te atreves... como te atreves a creer que puedes detenerme con esto!- "recuperándose finalmente Avian quien empieza a golpear las muralla de hielo pero asombrosamente sin lograr destruirlas, logrando ver solamente el como Kaze y Cloud escapan del sitio llevándose a Tyson y Catra con ellos"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ya lejos del estadio tanto Kaze como Cloud solamente depositan a sus inconscientes ahora compañeros en el suelo aun sabiendo que no están a salvo en ningún lugar por lo menos no creen que los persigan ahora, pudiendo ver solamente el como el estadio a lo lejos empieza a colapsarse"

- donde...donde estoy- "despertando levemente Catra para reconocer a quienes están de pie delante de ella"- que fue lo que ocurrió, donde esta Tala?!-

- hay- "señalando Kaze el estadio el cual se colapsa el techo de este dando salida a enormes pilares de hielo los cuales solamente explotan en una columna de luz la cual destruye todo el lugar"

-no...MALDICION TALA POR QUE TENIAS QUE JUGAR AL HEROE!!!!- "cayendo de rodillas al suelo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas para golpear una y otra vez la tierra debajo de ella"- eres un estupido!-

-el ultimo mensaje que te dejo fue que lo disculparas por no poder ser el hermano que tu deseabas que haya sido... al final actuo como un valiente- "tratando Cloud de consolarla"

- ese estupido... ahora a mi me va a tocar vengarlo... como siempre me deja todo el trabajo a mi- "encaminandose Catra hacia los restos del estadio pero Kaze detiene su avance"

- puedes ir a morir si los deseas o puedes esperar a que te enseñemos como usar tu 5 espiritu y ayudarnos a derrotar a Avian... decide- "con la breve explicación Kaze al parecer logra llegar a la razón de Catra la cual al parecer esta un poco despierta"

-en ese caso enséñenme... y yo me encargare de patearle el trasero a ese tipo!- "con furia Catra pero con decisión"

- primero tenemos que despertar a este...- "señalando Cloud a Tyson quien alparecer luego de quedar inconsciente ha empezado a roncar"

-yo me encargo- "traqueando un poco los nudillos Catra al estar molesta y no desear perder más tiempo"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avian permanece de pie en medio del congelado lugar cubriendo a Lin mientras su puño aun en el aire fuese el que desencadenase el ataque que destruyera la helada tumba que Tala construyera para ellos, frente a ellos un unico pilar de hielo con su constructor dentro de el"

- que estupidez... no tiene sentido llamarte fuerte si la unica manera que tienes para vencer es destruyéndote a ti mismo- "tomando Avian el beyblade Last Dragoon para elevarlo en lo alto"

- despierta ahora Gaia y sirve a tu amo, desencadena las 6 puertas de la destrucción y llama así al árbol de la vida- "brillando en esta ocasión de manera diferente la luz que se emana del beyblade en varios rayos de diferente colores a lo que cada uno de estos surge para posicionarse alrededor de la isla comenzando asi un tornado de cada elemento Fuego, Agua, Aire, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad creciendo rápidamente mientras se elevan hacia el cielo y la misma isla tiembla empezando a cambiar su forma por completo"

-resurge ahora mi santurio que reviva el Pandemonuin!- "gritando Avian al cielo"

-( finalmente la venganza mia y de mi hermano se llevara acado)- "con emoción Lin quien ve el como la destrucción comienza"

**_Continuara_**

Un despertar de cómo si todo fuese un sueño, Kain observa su vida como el siempre la deseo, su familia en verdad unida y feliz, el logrando llevar una vida tranquila pudiendo estudiar como cualquier otro chico y los que eran sus rivales son sus amigos... pero algo no esta bien... una vida que no es, un hermoso sueño realizado... pero la decisión más difícil se presenta **_Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun Cáp. 11 Una vida en el espejo, camino a la ultima batalla_**


	11. Vida en el espejo

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark // Label ©

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun**

**Cáp. 11 Una vida en el espejo,**

**camino a la ultima batalla**

-donde estoy... no puedo sentir, no puedo moverme, es como si la soledad que sentía finalmente me hubiera consumido- "flotando Kain en una inmensa oscuridad"

-ya te vas a rendir?... valla que decepción y pensar que tantos se han tomado tantas molestias con tigo... pero bueno es tu decisión aunque debo admitirlo de todos tu eres a quien le a tocado peor- "es la voz que llega a los oídos de Kain, esta voz con ese tono un poco infantil aunque alegre que a la vez da una sensación de abandono y paz muy tentadoras"

-voy a morir?... finalmente puedo descansar en paz?...podré volver a ver a mi abuelito- "razonando Kain para si con una sonrisa en su rostro y una profunda paz como si este tipo de muerte fuese complaciente para el"

- siento a diferencia de los otros tu tienes un hueco en tu corazón que nadie sabe con que se puede llenar ni siquiera yo se con que poder hacerlo... es tan triste... déjame darte la paz que tanto deseas- "sintiendo Kain una calida mano tocando su mejilla, ese calor es diferente pose la capacidad de transmitir un sentimiento de comprensión y confort que da la paz, permitiéndole a Kain abrir levemente los ojos para ver frente a el unos bellos ojos azules en el rostro de la chica más bella que haya visto antes aunque esboza una expresión de tristeza"

- cuantas heridas... jamás había sentido un corazón tan herido como el tuyo, descansa y acepta la paz todo es un sueño y una realidad- "con estas palabras la chica cierra con su otra mano los ojos de Kain quien pierde completamente el conocimiento"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... sonando incansable el despertador para solamente recibir un contundente golpe, a la vez que Kain solo abre los ojos para no reconocer donde es que se encuentra... una habitación bastante lujosa con decorados ingleses que a el le parece haber visto en algún otro lado"

-buenos días señoriíto es un hermoso día para usted, vamos levántese o llegara tarde a la escuela- "entrando en la habitación una mujer de unos 25 años mas o menos con traje de sirvienta"

- he disculpa pero que sucede aquí?... quien eres tu?- "confuso Kain al ver el como la mujer delante de el ya tiene toda una rutina lista al entrar recoger las cortinas de la habitación para luego sacar ropas del armario que concuerdan con los gustos de el aunque sean tipo uniforme de alguna escuela"

- comprendo que aun no recuerde mi nombre como llevo solamente una semana trabajando para su familia ya me lo esperaba... me llamo Isabel y le recuerdo que su madre la Condesa me puso encargada de cuidarle- "es lo que dice la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo extraño de la pregunta"

-ah claro... gracias Isabel... ya me levanto... hay algo mas que tengas que decirme?- "levantándose Kain para notar que lleva puesto una clase de pijama con el emblema de la familia Vandervil aunque con unas variaciones lo cual le extraña"

- si vera... el joven Cloud le manda decir que no tarde en bajar a desayunar, su madre le recuerda que sus abuelos y su padre estarán presentes en el encuentro de Beyblade de esta tarde en el instituto... fuera de eso nada más- "revisando Isabel una libreta con anotaciones"- bien no tarde, si necesita algo mas solamente llame señoriíto-

- si gracias y por favor no me digas señoriíto llámame por mi nombre- "levantándose Kain confundido al ver lo que ocurre y sin poder dar crédito a lo que escucha, sus abuelos... pero los únicos ya habían fallecido, además Cloud esperándolo para desayunar... con esfuerzos encontró la puerta del baño la cual casi no se entre notaba con los muros y las dudas seguían albergando su mente durante la ducha fría que tomo para poder relajarse un poco..."

-hay valla finalmente llegas que te piensas que no vamos a llegar tarde, anda ven siéntate y desayuna- "mirando Cloud a Kain quien entra como perdido en el salón de la mansión"

-primero que nada como rayos llegue aquí, segundo por que estas aquí y tercero donde demonios estoy?- "ya un poco molesto Kain para con fuerza en su voz interrogar a Cloud"

- primero si no sabes como es que estas aquí es por que no has prestado atención a las clases de Biología aunque no me extraña ya que te pasas muy entretenido con tu novia, segundo estoy aquí por que soy tu hermano y además tengo hambre y quiero desayunar y tercero pues estamos en casa la mansión Vandervil... dime te encuentras bien por que podemos llevarte al medico antes del encuentro de la tarde- "confuso Cloud con la forma de actuar de Kain"

-no olvídalo estoy bien es que tuve un pesadilla algo extraña eso es todo- "tratando Kain de no pasar por loco de remate"

- otra vez en la que las piñas mutantes conquistan el mundo?- "preguntando Cloud"

-eso mas bien suena como algo que tu soñarías no?-

-así tienes razón esa fue mía...-"recordando Cloud para reír"- a por cierto papá fue al aeropuerto a traer a los abuelos llegaban hoy de Japón para ver nuestra batalla por el campeonato mundial-

- si espero verlos hace ya mucho que no los veo y los hecho de menos (que demonios pasa... mi padre jama se caso con la Condesa Vandervil y ahora resulta que tengo novia?)- " continuando Kain con el desayuno el cual resulta de los más agradable en el cual el y Cloud charlan de algunos temas nada importantes chicas, los estudios, los exámenes el encuentro de esa tarde y cosas así... para Cloud no fue nada especial aunque si noto algo despistado a su hermano aunque de todas maneras no le tomo importancia, mientras para Kain aparte de conocer un lado agradable de Cloud y poder disfrutar tiempo con su hermano pues se entero de un par de cosas"

-que tengan un buen día ambos...- "despidiéndose Isabel desde la entrada de la mansión un poco extrañada del ver el que Kain decidiera caminar hasta el instituto y obligar a Cloud a caminar junto con el"

- si que tienes energía extra para querer caminar... mira que decir dejen guardada la limusina, debes haber tenido una buena pesadilla- "caminando Cloud un poco desanimado aunque sin protestar ya que al parecer algo no a cambiado y el sigue obedeciendo las decisiones de Kain, caminando ambos por las calles de lo que al parecer es una campiña en Inglaterra, para Cloud una buena oportunidad de respirar aire fresco y disfrutar el bello paraje ya que es el quien guía debido a que Kain no tiene ni idea de donde esta"

- hola chicos buenos días!... que sucede ahora se descompuso el auto...- "llegando en una limusina antigua pero de lujo de todas maneras llevando a bordo a nadie menos que los Volcova para empezar a charlar con ellos como buenos amigos de hace años e invitándolos a subir Arón "

-si gracias es que tenia ganas de caminar, pero creo que es mas lejos de lo que recuerdo- "sonriendo Kain con pena mientras entran al auto para encaminarse hacia el instituto el cual a decir verdad queda bastante lejos para ser preciso en el centro de la ciudad mas cercana, un gran Instituto con una fachada antigua pero perfectamente bien conservada teniendo además junto al el lo que Kain reconoce al instante un gran estadio además de en el patio de este varios platos de practica"

- oye Kain por cierto estas listo para la batalla de esta tarde he escuchado que el tal Tyson es fuerte...- "haciendo conversación Cristal"

- si no te preocupes... ya veras que cuando subamos al plato tanto Kain como Kaze y un servidor arrasaremos con los Bladebreikers- "confiado Cloud en la batalla"

-por Kaze y Kain no lo dudo pero a ti te veo difícil Cloud...- "bromeando Damián por lo cual Cloud solo puede caer al suelo tipo anime"

-si bien daré todo en este encuentro y será no rendirse...- "es todo lo que atina a decir Kain estando en los pasillos con sus amigos lo cual es extraño para el ya que nunca antes a estado en esa situación pero aun así resulta agradable para el, sintiendo el como le tapan los ojos por lo cual en un reflejo solamente se voltea con fuerza para terminar con los brazos alrededor de quien le tapase los ojos para terminar recibiendo Kain un dulce beso en los labios"

- hola como estas amor... disculpa si te asuste- "sonriéndole dulcemente la chica delante de el por lo cual solamente sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir solamente se pone rojo como camarón de pies a cabeza"

-(esto no puede ser...¡¿Catra?!... pero por que ella... un momento Cloud dijo que yo tenia, pero eso quiere decir que yo y ella)...-"quedando frió por su razonamiento veloz y ya entender las palabras de Cloud"

- Kain te encuentras bien?- "preocupada Catra al ver la expresión de confusión total en el rostro de Kain"

- con esos recibimiento quien no se pondría así... dichoso- "es todo lo que dice Damián para recibir un coscorrón por parte de su hermana"

-cuando encuentres alguna chica que yo apruebe pues entonces tendrás recibimientos como ese- "dice con un poco de enojo en su voz Cristal para lo que todos ríen lo cual ayuda a Kain a relajarse"

- no veras Caty lo que pasa es que mi hermano, tu novio aquí presente tuvo una mala noche con pesadillas y se despertó un poco desubicado... así que me lo tratas bien OK, bueno me voy a practicar un rato... al equipo le dieron el día libre para poder estar listos y en forma para el combate chao chicos!- "despidiéndose Cloud para irse hacia un grupo de chicas"

- bien nosotros también nos vamos para nuestra clase... Caty si quieres se pueden ir por hay los dos, nosotros le zampamos alguna historia a Boris para que se la crea y asunto arreglado... bien que se diviertan hasta luego chicos!- "despidiéndose Cristal dejando solos a Catra quien se abraza al brazo de Kain"

- ven vamos ya se a donde quiero ir- "jalando Catra del brazo a Kain quien solamente la sigue para llegar ambos al jardín posterior del Instituto donde un bello árbol de cerezo japonés es el centro del jardín, mientras Catra lleva a Kain debajo del cerezo"

- que bien se siente... me recuerda mucho un lugar que conozco- "es lo que dice Kain mientras se recuesta a la sombra de ese gran árbol"

- si te recuerda mucho al templo de la vida en la montaña de los elementos verdad?- "es lo que dice Catra con usa sonrisa mientras esas palabras sorprenden a Kain"

- pero como sabes que es exactamente lo que me recuerda?- "divertido Kain y con sorpresa al escuchar eso de Catra"

-veras tu me lo contaste además también lo pude leer aquí- "sacando Catra lo que al parecer es un diario con el nombre de Kain en el"- dime me trajiste el mío?-

- no lo siento, por favor discúlpame se me olvido completamente... es que mis abuelos vendrán hoy y con todo esto pues lo olvide- "disculpándose Kain aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera sabia de eso"

- bueno no importa lo puedo recoger esta noche en la fiesta... Ups!- "tapándose Catra la boca"

- que cual fiesta?- "ya con algo de intriga Kain"

-OK creo que la regué... es que tu madre invito a todos los del salón a una fiesta esta noche luego de que ganen el campeonato mundial, pero era sorpresa... perdona por estropearlo- "poniendo Catra un rostro con una expresión triste y con la mirada baja para solo sentir el como la toman por la barbilla con cuidado para hacerla levantar la mirada y toparse con Kain quien le sonríe"

- no importa pondré cara de sorprendido (aunque ya lo estoy mas que nunca, eso no será difícil)- "lanzando Catra para rodearlo con sus brazos en el pecho estando ahora sonriente y muy feliz para terminar ambos tendidos bajo el pasto a la sombra de ese árbol"

-sabes... me gusta mucho estar aquí así los dos juntos- "encontrándose Catra con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kain y su cuerpo junto a el"

- si a mi también me hace sentir muy feliz- "cerrando Kain los ojos para sentir con cada brisa el dulce olor del cabello de Catra y el como la paz que tanto deseaba la dicha que siempre busco finalmente la tiene hay junto a el... aunque sin explicación y sin poder entender el como lo que él siempre busco y anhelo ahora lo tiene con él decide solamente disfrutar el momento"

"sintiendo solo como si fueran segundos la dicha completa y perfecta Kain hay con esa bella chica a su lado en una hermosa relación que el no esperaba... dormidos los dos bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol que le trae tan gratos recuerdos, solo espera jamás despertar de ese sueño o si es su realidad no volver a soñar jamás"

- joven Kain... vamos despierte ya es tarde!- "despertando a Kain la misma mujer que en la mañana"

- Isabel?... pero que haces aquí?-"confuso al verla ya no con su traje de sirvienta si no con ropa de entrenadora"

- que ya es tarde y el encuentro de Beyblade ya empezó!... veo que estaba muy cómodo pero vamos por favor levántese y valla al estadio- "avisándole Isabel que ya varias horas han pasado"

-hum?... Kain que pasa?- "despertando también Catra"

-no es nada tengo que irme... quédate tranquila y alcanzame cuando puedas- "despidiéndose de Catra con un beso pequeñito para salir a toda velocidad hacia el estadio"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"la batalla entre Kaze y Rei se lleva acabo siendo pareja esta aunque demostrando mas resistencia hacia los golpes por parte de Kaze"

-ahora Drigger ataca!- "brillando el Beyblade de Rei a la vez que descargas eléctricas lo rodean para lanzarlo al ataque"- Gatlin Claw-

- vamos Odin ataca!...Lanza imperial!- "mandando Kaze su beyblade al ataque, aunque un Kaze diferente con ambos brazos normales y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo además de portar el mismo uniforme del Instituto..."

"esquivando Odin el ataque de Drigger saltando para liberarse la Bestia Bit de Kaze el Señor Nórdico sobre su caballo de seis patas lanzando su ataque que concentra la energía en la punta de su beyblade a la vez que Drigger no logra reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo el impacto quedando incrustado en el suelo deteniendo su movimiento"

- Y el ganador de la 2 ronda es para Kaze quien le da el empate para su equipo dejando el juego una ronda ganada por Kai para los Bladebreikers y una ganada por Kaze para los Dark Kings!- "anunciando Jazzman los marcadores"

- fue un buen juego... – "dándole la mano Kaze a Rei en manera de espíritu deportivo"

- si lo fue amigo... la próxima te ganare- "estrechando la mano de Kaze para recibir ambos los vítores del publico por el gran encuentro"

-eso es lo que yo llamo espíritu deportivo ahora daremos unos minutos de descanso y pasaremos a la batalla final donde Tyson a sido elegido para jugar contra el capitán de los Dark Kings Kain!- "anunciando Jazzman el ultimo encuentro que esta próximo a realizarse"

-donde se metió... sabia que no tenia que dejarlo solo con Caty el tiempo siempre se le pasa volando cuando esta con ella- "nervioso Cloud mirando el cronometro que marca el descanso en el encuentro"

- pues mi cariñito gano su combate, por otro lado si hubieras dejado de pelear y te hubieras concentrado no tendríamos estos problemas- "regañando Julia a Cloud"

- fue solamente un descuido que Kai aprovecho además ni tu ni yo hemos podido llegar a ganarle así que no seas así con Cloud- "defendiendo Matilde a Cloud quien se encuentra recostado en su regazo con una toalla en sobre sus ojos luego de haber perdido contra Kai"

-tranquila amor no hace falta que me defiendas... tiene razón perdí, si no me hubiera descuidado no estaríamos empatados... pero no me arrepiento de haber perdido- "sonriéndole Cloud a Matilde"

- lanzarme un beso fue un poco tonto pero muy romántico por eso te quiero tanto- "muy feliz Matilde con Cloud"

- hola chicos llego tarde?- "apareciendo Kain finalmente luego de haber tenido dificultades con los reporteros que permanecieran puerta fuera del estadio"

- para nada jefe... la cuenta esta uno a uno y vas tu contra el campeón mundial... suerte!-" haciendo la señal de afirmativo Kaze con su mano deseándole buena suerte a Kain quien en verdad luce sorprendido"

-(Kaze de novio con Julia de la dinastía F eso si me lo creo ya que se parecen... pero Cloud teniendo de novia a la Dulce de Matilde eso si que no, aunque quien sabe Matilde es una chica tan dulce que tal vez lo cambio)- "sorprendido Kain quien ve la situación mientras alista su Beyblade y su lanzador con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos tan felices como el"

- bien si los Beyluchadores suben al plato empezaremos con la ultima ronda del campeonato mundial!- "llamando Jazzman a los competidores al estadio"

- Kain buena suerte!- "gritándole desde los asientos de primera fila a Kain una voz que el no esperaba volver a escuchar para voltearse y no dar crédito a lo que ve"

- abuelito...abuelita... en verdad están aquí- "mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y felicidad en su rostro para saltar del plato"- TIEMPO FUERA!-

- tiempo fuera?- "extrañado Jazzman ante la petición de Kain para empezar a revisar el libro de las reglas"

- Kain mi pequeño que te pasa...- "con un pequeño desconcierto la abuela mirando al chico quien sin importar nada aun estando en el campeonato mundial llora de felicidad al verlos"

-nada... nada abuelita es solo que estoy muy feliz de verlos- "tratando de controlar su llanto de alegría al sentir el como su abuelo le pone una mano en la cabeza para revolver su cabello"

- mi pequeño Kain... anda deja de llorar y enorgullece a tu abuelo ganando esta batalla para el- "son las palabras del abuelo hacia su nieto quien se limpia las lagrimas con el brazo y solo asiente sonriendo"- mas tarde quiero que me presentes a la novia de que he escuchado tanto deacuerdo?-

- si abuelito... ganare esto por ustedes y por ella- "regresando Kain al plato ya con su lanzador listo y en posición"

- pues ya revise las reglas y no dice nada de tiempos fuera- "terminando Jazzman de leer las reglas"

-creo que eso ya no importa Jazzman, que tal si empezamos de una vez?- "mirándolo Tyson"- he escuchado hablar mucho de ti y de ese tal Slasher espero que esta batalla sea divertida-

-Slasher?... TIEMPO FUERA!!!- "mirando Kain su Beyblade con detenimiento para notar que es Slasher y no su Last Dragoon"- OK perdón por eso sigamos (rayos ahora tendré que improvisar)-

-3...2...1... Let It Rip- "dando Jazzman la señal de lanzamiento a la vez que ambos lanzan sus beyblades a la vez para empezar con la típica embestida"

-adelante Dragoon es tiempo de que nos llevemos el Bi-campeonato!- "comenzando Tyson con su ataque dando rápidas y fuertes embestidas a Slasher quien esquiva la mayoría de los golpes"

- vamos Slasher barrera Natural ahora!- "ordenando Kain a la vez que su beyblade salta y de el al parecer salen chispas de energía que forman hojas dando así un escondite en el cual desaparece por completo"

- no puede ser lo perdí de vista- "mirando Tyson el como solamente Dragoon es el que se nota en el estadio y el como de un momento a otro empieza a recibir golpes consecutivos"

- los siento Tyson pero prometí ganar esto, Slasher terminemos con el Cruz de Fuego!- "comenzando a rodearse Dragoon de fuego creando una muralla de llamas a su alrededor"

- no tan rápido Kain!... Dragoon Tormenta Galáctica!- "creando Dragoon el tornado que desase las llamas para elevar el beyblade de Kain a la vez que Dragoon surge para manejar el viento"

- bien jugado Tyson pero Slasher es mas peligroso en el aire que en el plato!... Taladro de Oro!- "brillando un destello en la oscuridad del tornado para notarse el como Slasher es liberado mostrando su forma de bestia guerrera a la vez que el beyblade corta el viento en una caída a gran velocidad dándose así un choque entre bestias Bit causando una explosión al momento del impacto"

- esto es increíble... ambos luchadores se han dado con todo y ahora esperamos a que se disipe el humo para ver cual Beyblade continua girando- "narrando Jazzman los hechos hasta que el humo y polvo finalmente se disipan mostrando a Dragoon detenido clavado en el suelo y el como Slasher se tambalea aun girando sobre el"

- eso estuvo muy cerca... en verdad fue un lucha divertida Tyson- "es todo lo que puede decir Kain quien se encuentra con la mirada baja completamente agotado por la batalla"

-lo mismo digo viejo... nos veremos el año entrante amigo, ahora tengo solamente una pregunta?- "en el mismo estado Tyson que Kain"- Condesa Vandervil no va a organizar ninguna fiesta tengo hambre!-

-Tyson no pierde oportunidad para avergonzarse a si mismo- "con enfado Kai y extrañamente satisfecho con los resultados al ser un encuentro difícil pero divertido"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"el atardecer en la mansión Vandervil es acompañado de una fiesta apropiada para la celebración de la victoria en el campeonato con varios tipos de comidas tanto chatarras como de otros tipos y variedad además de una buena banda de rock, pero de todas maneras sin el festejado miembro del equipo quien decidió descansar en soledad un rato"

- (esto es como un sueño... es todo lo que siempre he deseado... amigos, una familia normal y mis abuelos también están aquí)- "pensando seriamente Kain quien se encuentra mirando el techo y solo escuchan el como abren la puerta para entrar sus abuelos con Catra"

- que te pasa mi pequeño... deberías estar feliz... como siempre cumpliste con lo que prometiste y ganaste- "es lo que dice con orgullo su abuela"

- si abuela... volver a verte fue lo que me dio mas fuerzas para ganar- "es lo que responde Kain"

-Kain tu siempre has sido noble mi pequeño... cumples con tu palabra y no te rindes, por eso ten por seguro que haces lo correcto sin importar que decisión tomes- "es lo que dice su abuelo lo cual extraña a Kain quien se sienta de pronto"- bien los dejamos solos para que descansen... por cierto mañana iremos de pesca así que se lo robare todo el día señorita Catra-

- no se preocupe señor Yagami... fue un gusto conocerlos-"saliendo los abuelos de la habitación dejando solos a los dos jóvenes hay"- son muy especiales en verdad-

- si lo son...-" es lo que dice Kain con una sonrisa melancólica"

- Kain te pasa?- "preocupada Catra por Kain quien se nota pensativo"

- es que siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño y si despierto lo perderé pero no deseo que acabe... aunque algo en mi interior me dice que esto es falso y que no debo estar aquí- "sin poder expresar felicidad nuevamente Kain en su rostro pensando en su vida y en lo que este lugar le ofrece"

-ven con migo Kain...- "tomándolo de la mano para abrir las puertas del bacón para salir hay con el"- cierra los ojos y dime que sientes-

-siento la brisa calida del verano y el leve calor del sol del atardecer- "siguiendo los deseos Kain manteniendo los ojos cerrados describiendo lo siente"

- y ahora que sientes?- "tomando Catra la mano de Kain para ponerla en su pecho sobre su corazón"

- siento el latir de tu corazón es fuerte y constante- "es la nueva explicación de Kain"

- y que sientes si hago esto?- "besándolo con dulzura y pasión en un beso de larga duración a la luz del atardecer"- abre los ojos y dime si esta felicidad que yo siento, que inclusive yo no soy real, si esta felicidad que compartimos no es verdad-

-gracias... por primera vez en mi vida fui tan feliz, te lo agradezco- "sonriéndole Kain para darle un ultimo beso en la frente para separarse de Catra paralizándose así todo a su alrededor para romperse como cuando se rompe un cristal dejando todo nuevamente en la oscuridad profunda"

-no logro comprender... al final del día te diste cuenta... pero decidiste regresar en lugar de vivir feliz en ese mundo por que?- "de espaldas a Kain la misma chica de antes y el como antes con sus ropas destrozadas para voltearse Kain y ver a la chica su cabello blanco contrasta de igual color con su piel, vestida con un suéter negro el cual lleva un ojo en el pecho, una minifalda del mismo color y un gorro con dos cosas tipo colas hacia atrás"

- comprendí que ese no era mi lugar... entendí que como Avian tomo mi cuerpo yo hice lo mismo con ese Kain... pero no es justo, no era justo que yo tomar su vida... la vida por la cual ha luchado por hacerla feliz- "es la explicación que Kain"

- ya veo... y también siento que tu corazón se ha curado un poco- "es lo que dice la chica quien coloca su mano sobre el rostro de Kain"

- por favor... si tuviste el poder de mandarme a ese lugar permíteme regresar a luchar junto a los demás- "es lo que dice Kain notándose la decisión en sus ojos"

-Avian ya ha recuperado todo su poder y ha hecho resurgir el Pandemoniun, ya no puedes volver a tu cuerpo hasta que Avian sea vencido- "explicándole la chica ojiazul"

-entonces dame tiempo suficiente con un cuerpo físico para poder vencerlo- "pidiéndole Kain ayuda mostrando sus deseos de pelear"

- no lo haré... aunque tengas decisión suficiente y quizás el poder para lograr pelear con Avian muchos tendrían que hacer un sacrificio para ayudarte y esa decisión es de ustedes no mía- "tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar con Kain a lo largo de la oscuridad"

-hacia donde vamos?-

- te lo ganaste... te llevare a conocer a los otros tu... si ellos están deacuerdo en ayudarte pues podré hacer algo si no... pues esperemos que tus amigos puedan con Avian- "sonriéndole la chica"

- sabes que tienes un extraño sentido del humor?... dime eres quien pienso que eres- "tratando Kain de aclarar sus dudas"

- si así me llaman ángel de la muerte, grim reaper, la muerte y de muchas maneras mas... pero tu puedes llamarme "Ojito"- "sonriéndole Ojito esperando asustar a Kain con ese comentario pero el chico ni siquiera se inmuta y también le sonríe"

- gracias por darme ese día tan feliz ojito... prometo que le ganare a Avian, ahora llevame a donde sea para poder regresar a mi mundo (amigos por favor resistan un poco mas yo también peleare con ustedes solamente denme tiempo)- "pesando Kain para si mientras viaja con Ojito hacia un lugar en donde pueda encontrar la manera de regresar a pelear"

**_CONTINUARA_**

Kain llega finalmente al destino donde era llevado por Ojito y ante el varias personas aparecen, un Ninja, un entrenador pokemon, un shinigami, un piloto de Gundam, y un Hacker de computadoras, todos ellos diferentes pero con algo en común... mientras el corto entrenamiento debe rendir frutos ya que Avian a demostrado su poca paciencia ante el momento de su triunfo y ahora llega a combatir **_Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun Cáp. 12 Juramento más haya del tiempo, Catra Vs. Avian_**


	12. Juramento mas haya del tiempo

Disclaimer- los personajes de Beyblade, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Oh mi Diosa y Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los Oc's de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los equipos exterminadores son Oc's pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark // Label ©

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun **

**Cáp. 12 Juramento más halla del tiempo,**

**El Despertar de la Guerrera del fuego**

"Catra luego de despertar a Tyson sutilmente se encuentra lista para recibir el entrenamiento de Cloud y Kaze para despertar su quinto espiritu y asi poder unirse en contra de Avian"

-Muys bien listos los dos que vamos a empezar... primero que nada quiero que sepan que vamos a morirnos todos juntos si no logramos que ustedes despierten su quinto espiritu- "es todo lo que dice Cloud en manera de discurso de profesor a alumnos pero sin resultados obviamente"

-deacuerdo... solamente no comprendo el por que llevamos alrededor de 5 minutos sentados esperando y sin hacer nada- "pensando Tyson para si mientras se frota los golpes que recibiese como despertador"

-es por que el despertar su quinto espiritu no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente... es algo que debe sentirse y descubrirse por si mismo- "dando Kaze una obviamente mejor explicación"

-pero en ese caso por que dijeron que entrenaríamos!- "ya comenzando a impacientarse Catra"

- veras el despertarlo es la parte facil, el mantenerlo y expresarlo en batalla es lo difícil asi que como no tenemos tiempo usaremos lo que tenemos a la mano.. como vieron los que estaban concientes Wolfborg pudo ser lastimado en realidad a pesar de ser una bestia Bit por lo cual eso quiere decir que el pandemoniun ya desperto o al menos esta cerca, asi que haremos que convoquen a sus bestias Bit en carne y hueso a este mundo- "sonriendo Cloud mientras termina de explicar las ultimas partes de su plan ante la extrañeza de ambos"

-Tyson recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste a Tala por primera vez en el campeonato mundial... trata de recordar exactamente esa sensación pero canalízala toda esa energía tanto hacia ti mismo como a tu Bestia Bit- "explicando Kaze para tomar a Dragoon y colocarlo en sus manos"

- valla que si lo recuerdo...fue una de las batallas más intensas de mi vida, recuerdo el como Tala junto con si equipo robaron a todas las bestias Bit- "haciendo memoria Tyson de aquellos momentos"

-no basta con que recuerdes los hechos... has explotar tus emociones y sentimientos recuerda como te sentias en ese momento, llega tu sentimientos al limite y más alla!- "regañando Cloud a su aprendiz el cual empieza a esforzarse por recordar sobre manera"

-(si recuerdo como me sentia... una gran frustración al ver el como mis amigos salian lastimados y yo no podia hacer nada, el como las ambiciones malvadas de Boris se realizaban y el como utilizaba a quien fuese necesario para lograr su cometido... cuando Dragoon se fue no me rendí por que sentía en mi interior que no estaba solo y al final Dragoon regreso y me hablo por unica vez... aunque esa vez senti despertar en mi algo de que nunca más pude volver a sentir... ahora lo recuerdo!)-" comenzando a brillar el Bit chip de su beyblade a la vez que Tyson aun en su meditación logra empezar a entender el que debe hacer"

- es increíble... habia visto muchas veces la liberación de una bestia bit pero esta vez es la primera que se siente en una manera tan profunda, es como si Tyson le mostrara a Dragoon el camino para llegar a este mundo- "sorprendida Catra al sentir esa liberación y aun más al empezar a ver el como Dragoon empieza a surgir levemente notandose real, desapareciendo luego de unos momentos para quedar Tyson agotado"

- no te sobre esfuerces o podrias morir antes de tiempo... la liberación a este mundo de la Bit requiere de mucha energía asi que tomalo con calma- "explicandole Cloud a Tyson"- por otro lado Catra de ti no sabemos nada asi que solo te dire que para despertar el quinto espiritu requieres llevar tus emociones al limite y canalizarlas asi que empieza a practicar-

- si como no... como si fuera tan facil y en que rayos quieres que piense?!- "notandose el cinismo y enojo en la voz de Catra"

-piensa en que si no derrotamos a Avian tu hermano murio inútilmente y que el Kain que conociste desaparecerá para siempre... a veces usar la ira que se guardada resulta mejor que solamente almacenarla- "dando Kaze su explicación en lo que Catra ya sabe a quien preguntar como profesor y de inmediato colocandose para meditar ella tambien-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kain siendo guiado por ojito recorre la oscuridad aunque esta se nota diferente a la anterior siendo más bien una clase de edificación antigua entre las sombras a una oscuridad total y vacia"

-oye Ojito dime una cosa... como es posible que antes esto estaba destruido y ahora hay una clase de edificación?- "confuso Kain mirando el sitio que parece un templo en el cual ambos estan dentro"

- es facil... este lugar es un espacio medio, Avian te envio aquí para deshacerse de ti asi que por eso cuando tu corazon se abandonaba a la nada este sitio era solamente oscuridad, ahora empiezas a edificar esperanzas dentro de ti por eso este lugar empieza a resurgir... sabes a mi tambien me intriga ver hasta donde llegara cuando esto acabe- "siempre sonriendo Ojito y explicando las cosas con su tono alegre"- mira ya llegamos aquí es donde conocerás a los demás-

-vaya interesante lugar...- "mirando Kain el como sentados alrededor de una fogata la cual apenas da una leve luz hay 5 figuras encapuchadas sentados todos alrededor del fuego esperando el arribo de ambos"

-llegas tarde Ojito... aunque me alegra ver que el decidiera venir- "es lo que dice uno de los sujetos con una voz tranquila aunque este se encuentra sentado junto a una gran espada tipo Cloud"

- Ja... asi que tendremos que poner el destino de todos en las manos de este payaso emocional?, ahora si que estamos muertos- "levantándose una de las figuras para descubrirse a si mismo siendo un sujeto de cabello largo y rubio"

- mira quien lo dice... a lo que le entendí a Ojito nosotros somos el mismo de varios mundos asi que tambien te estas insultando amigo- "enfrentando verbalmente el pelirrojo al rubio quien al parecer le toma algo de sentido a las palabras del recien llegado"

- mi nombre es Lanz Yui viejo... Capitan Lanz Yui piloto del Teckno Gundam 01 y solamente somos el mismo en esencia nada más, asi que no pruebes tu suerte- "molesto el rubio al verse derrotado de esa manera sacando una daja de entre sus ropas"

-admítelo Lanz te gano y en buena ley... sabes fue una buena deduccion rapida amigo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Cris y soy entrenador pokemon- "descubriéndose otro de los sujetos siendo este un chico de cabello negro y piel un poco bronceada aunque nada especial en el"

-al parecer esto ya es una estupida reunion de apoyo emocional... creo que me darán nauseas- "descubriendose otro de los chicos siendo este de cabello negro aunque con líneas rubias en su cabello permaneciendo sentado mostrándose más que aburrido con la escenita de esos tres"

- discúlpalo este sujeto es Kael Kusanagi, es un Hacker algo antipático- "es lo que dice Cris"

- no un simple Hacker... soy el mejor Hacker de mi mundo, por cierto ya que estamos con las presentaciones faltan ustedes dos asi que hablen- "refiriéndose Kael a quienes permanecían sentados sin decir nada"

- mi nombre es Zan soy ninja de la aldea de Konoha- "descubriéndose el primero que pose cabello negro corto y alborotado con ojos de color azul"

- Shinigami Capitán del 5º escuadrón... vengo de la sociedad de las almas, mi nombre es Yuzke- "presentándose el ultimo quien fuese el primero en hablar un sujeto de cabello negro con un mechón blanco en medio de la frente"

-ok mucho gusto pero yo no vine aquí para una reunión en extremo extraña, vine aquí por que Ojito me trajo diciéndome que aquí podria encontrar lo que necesito para ayudar a los de mi mundo con Avian- "con su tipica manera de ser Kain quien trata de restar importancia al ser el unico que no ocupa ningun lugar especial entre los que se encuentran reunidos"

- te equivocas... en mi mundo unos monstruos llamados Holou invaden la parte del mundo que corresponde a los seres vivos, aunque tenemos a los 13 escuadrones a toda su capacidad incluidos los capitanes en la batalla los Holous incrementaron su poder por lo cual ahora resulta más difícil la batalla al rastrear la energía que los fortalecía el capitan supremo de los 13 escuadrones me ordeno venir aquí y fue asi que se me revelo lo que devia de hacer con lo cual conocí a Ojito- "explicando Yuzke quien toma su espada para colocarse frente a Kain"

- en mi mundo todos los muertos en batallas estan reviviendo y son en verdad peligrosos, inclusive el enemigo de mi aldea Orochimaru a tenido que alearse con nosotros para este combate... los mejores ninjas de las aldeas principales de cada pais se han reunido en Konoha para la batalla, los 4 antiguos Hokages al revivir retornaron a sus puestos junto a nosotros pero estamos enfrentando un ejercito 10.000 veces mayor que se haya visto alguna vez... mi mision era venir aquí y ayudar en lo que fuese necesario y creeme que habria preferido quedarme a cuidar de Hinata- "mostrandose muy molesto Zan aunque resignado a seguir con su mision"

- creeme que te entiendo yo no deseaba dejar sola a Hinamori pero no me a quedado más opcion que venir- "respondiendo Yuzke de igual manera para mostrar que todos tienen algo que no deseaban dejar"

-mi mundo es más basado en la tecnología ahí todo se maneja a travez de la red pero todos los sistemas han empezado a decaer y morir los sectores si no detengo eso mi mundo se colapsara por completo y en el la humanidad ha llegado a un estado tal que no podria vivir sin la ayuda de la tecnología... yo deje a mi compañero Bass tratando de reparar los sistemas operativos lo más posible aunque no se cuanto aguante- "explicando su situación Kael"

-en el mio los desastres naturales están aumentando en magnitud causando catástrofes alrededor del mundo... creanme que yo no deseaba dejar sola a Caty pero si hay alguna oportunidad de que esto se resuelva la tomare- "uniéndose Cris a la conversación"

- yo soy un clon de mi mismo... mori hace ya alrededor de 20 años fui clonado y mis recuerdos reimplantados en este nuevo cuerpo, mi mundo y las personas que conocían eran un infierno antes de volver en el tiempo y repararlo todo, ahora vivo feliz con mis seres queridos, pero los conflictos bélicos entre las personas empeoro mediante la misma razon que nos unió a todos aquí... el despertar de Avian... yo no pienso permitir que ese mundo que nos costo la vida a mis amigos y a mi se pierda- "con decisión Lanz"

- oye Cris dime una cosa a quien dejaste de casualidad se llama Catra?- "intrigado Kain"

- pues si su nombre es Catra... oye viejo como lo supiste?- "intrigado el entrenador"

- pues yo quiero volver por que hay una chica a la que deseo proteger especialmente y su nombre tambien es Catra... oigan creo que eso es interesante verdad?- "meditando Kain un poco ese a lo que los demas tambien lo piensan y al final todos miran a Ojito"

- pues bien veran eso es lo que los hace a todos ustedes uno solo aunque como ven son diferentes, en cada mundo la esencia es igual... destinada a encontrarse y estar junta... por eso es que ustedes están aquí ya que deseaban proteger aquello que es valioso para ustedes- "explicando Ojito"

-un momento... te refieres a que en todos los mundos somos almas gemelas con Catra?- "sorprendido Kain"

-mas bien con su esencia ya que no siempre se llamaran igual pero siempre estan destinados a encontrarse... pero de todos ustedes solamente Kain es quien no ocupa un puesto especial... quien a topado con las pruebas más duras y eso se debe a que Avian estaba en el, ustedes son lo que Kain puede llegar a ser...Kael tu eres lo más parecido a Kain, Cris tu eres el lado positivo lo más parecido a lo que Kain puede llegar, Lanz tu eres el opuesto todo lo contrario y negativo en lo que Kain podría convertirse-"haciendo aparecer Ojito en su mano una esfera brillante de varios colores como un arco iris"

- un momento entonces Zan y Yuzke que hacen aquí?- "preguntando Kain al ver el como tanto el ninja como el Shinigami se despojan de sus capas para empezar a marchar entre la oscuridad"

- nosotros somos lo más parecido a ti en fuerza y decisión... vinimos a este lugar para luchar contra Avian hasta que estes listo, es humillante para mi decirlo pero te todos nosotros tu eres el unico que puede llegar a alcanzar el poder de Avian, nosotros te haremos tiempo mientras tanto solo no tardes- "diciendo resignadamente Zan"

-Ojito tu ya tienes mi Reizatsu y el Chakra de Zan asi que nos vamos que los otros tomen su decisión y prosigan con el plan... haremos lo posible para contener a Avian- " hablando Yuzke sin voltear para desaparecer junto con Zan"

- escuchen cada uno de los diferentes seres que comparten su esencia han brindado parte de su poder en esta esfera de energía vital... Kain tu eres quien contenía a Avian asi que tu eres el unico capas de luchar contra el, tienes el mismo poder que el durmiendo en tu interior con esto podras despertarlo aunque debes saber que las posibilidades de que sobrevivas al despertar forzado de tu poder es de menos del 10, toma la decisión ahora- "acercando Ojito la esfera a Kain quien la mira con algo de duda para tomarla en su mano y asentir sonriendo con confianza"

- que estas loco menos del 10 es igual que decir que ya estas muerto... si crees que te dare algo de ayuda estas loco si quieres suicidarte- "reclamándole Lanz"

-lo se... pero ya estaba aceptando la idea de morir para descanzar, pero gracias a Ojito me di cuenta que deseaba poder ayudar a mis amigos y hacer de mi mundo un lugar feliz en el cual pueda vivir con ellos, ahora mismo ellos estan peleando en batallas mortales y no puedo abandonarlos ya sea un 10 o un 100 soy yo quien pidio esto y estoy dispuesto a pelear- "dando Kain las razones mientras las edificaciones alrededor de ellos empiezan a brillar mostrando avances en ellas y ahora unos cuantos destellos de luz"

-sabes eres estupido pero tienes el corazón donde se debe suerte... a lo mejor y cuando todo esto termine creo que buscare a la chica que posea la esencia de la chica que llamas Catra en mi mundo... hazme un favor Kain, dale una paliza a ese tal Avian- "colocando Kael su mano sobre la esfera a la vez que esta brilla y el desaparece"

-Kain yo cuidare lo mejor que pueda de mi Catra y seguiré esforzándome para ayudar en lo que pueda desde mi mundo... yo tambien quiero un favor haz muy feliz a tu Catra una vez que todo termine y en cuanto la veas invítala a salir que se nota que no lo has hecho- "colocando Cris la mano sobre la esfera para desaparecer el también"

- sabes para mi esto es más que idiota no puedo darte ayuda para que vallas a suicidarte... mis manos ya estan suficientemente manchadas de sangre como para saber que por mi culpa tu tambien morirás... no te rindas Kain el unico consejo que puedo darte es que te aferres a los que deseas proteger, eso te dara la fuerza que necesitas no esta esfera- "colocando Lanz su mano sobre la esfera para desaparecer y de inmediato la energía de la esfera rodear el cuerpo de Kain"

- rayos que pasa... es como si mi cuerpo ardiera en fuego!- "sintiendo Kain el como todo su cuerpo arde ante esa energía causandole el mayor dolor que jamas haya experimentado al sentir dentro de él el como ese poder recorre hasta la ultima celula de su cuerpo causando que caiga al suelo de golpe"

-Kain esta es la ultima prueba si sobrevives a esto el juramente más haya del tiempo te permitirá volver... de otra manera moriras y tu esencia se disipara en la bastedad de la nada no seras parte de ningun lugar, pero al igual que los otros yo tambien quiero pedirte algo- "cayendo Ojito de rodillas ante Kain notándose ahora con una voz triste al igual que la expresión en su rostro y con lagrimas en sus ojos"- por favor salva a Avian y has que vuelva a ser el de antes!-

-(llora?... pero por que Ojito esta llorando... que quiere decir con esto?)-"permaneciendo tendido en medio de la nada Kain por los cambios en el siendo ahora Ojito su unica compañía"

-hace mucho tiempo yo habia decido unir mi destino al ser que amo, Avian era un ser bueno y que se preocupaba por los demas...luego de la ultima batalla el cambio su corazon perdio su rumbo, yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo...por favor derrota a Avian y has que vuelva a ser quien fue alguna vez- "suplicante Ojito ante Kain quien yace en el suelo mirándola sin poder decir palabra alguna"

-co...como?- "usando todas sus fuerzas para solamente logrando balbucear esa diminuta palabra"

-luego de que Avian fuera juzgado todos los guerreros de diferentes mundos que luchasen juntos hicieron un pacto de hermandad...cuando fuese necesario todos acudirian al llamado y por eso Yuzke y Zan estan en camino a luchar con Avian, por esa razón los demas te dieron su energía... en esta batalla el destino de todos esta en juego e incluso el gran consejo no puede impedir que un juramente de hermandad sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado se realice, pero como el enemigo es Avian una mitad de un nuevo ser el unico que puede vencerlo es la otra mitad- "terminando Ojito la explicación para ella tambien desaparecer del sitio"

-(debo levantarme... pero mi cuerpo no responde... no morire aquí, maldición el dolor va en aumento!)...AAAAHHHH- "el agonizante dolor es lo que llena a Kain quien yace tendido en la bastedad del sitio el cual nuevamente empieza a cambiar y asi finalmente perdiendo el conocimiento queda inconsciente"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avian junto con Lin se encuentra mirando el como toda la isla cambia ante las energías que se concentran y el como un gran crater se forma en el centro de la misma para salir de este una columna de luz la cual llega hasta el cielo sin desaparecer"

-una ya esta lista ahora solo faltan seis más- "son las palabras de Avian quien mira el como la primera de las raíces del árbol de la vida toma su lugar"

-hermano que piensas hacer... todos los guerreros que tenia de mi lado se han revelado y los que aun no despiertan se encuentran por toda la isla, es más algunos se dirigen hacia aquí ahora mismo- "intrigada Lin con los planes de Avian quien se mantenia concentrado mirando la columna de luz encontrandose ambos en una clase de templo griego en el borde del crater"

-esas basuras molestas no me asustan en lo más minimo...yo soy el unico quien puede detener a Gaia una vez que a comenzado a abrir las puertas de la destrucción, aunque ahora que lo dices creo que sera bueno jugar un poco con ellos... dime Lin quienes estan por aquí?- "volteando Avian para concentrarse en la manera de cómo poder divertirse gastando la escasa capacidad de entretenimiento de las basuras como el considera a los enemigos"

- bien veamos... la chica Yoko al parecer tiene el poder de la oscuridad en su interior y viene hacia aquí pero aun no sabe controlarlo, esta otra la tal Silver ella tiene el poder del portal de Babilonia el cual puede resultar un poco peligroso sin contar que a demostrado las capacidades del espíritu de la luz dentro de ella, la familia Volcova viene hacia aquí acompañado de las diosas y del tonto espía de pacotilla ese las tres hermanas pueden ser un problema pero fuera de eso todos los demas son basuras- "mostrando Lin diferentes imágenes de cada uno de los objetivos quienes aparecen frente a ellos en una clase de esferas que ella misma hace aparecer"

- te equivocas Lin... mira bien a esa chica, no se mostrara muy fuerte pero puedo sentir desde aquí su gran capacidad y el como el espiritu del agua se encuentra en ella, veo que estan en una zona muy peligrosa... bien no me preocupare los guerreros que dispuse en ese sitio se encargaran de ellos, aun recuerdo cuando vi por ultima vez a las tres hermanas apenas eran unas bebes casi recién nacidas- "sonriendo Avian mientras frente a el surge la cuarta esfera mostrando a Kaze, Cloud, Tyson y Catra"

- asi ellos... bien aunque sean madera y metal bien entrenados ya comprobamos que no pueden con tigo hermano y no creo que logren despertar el poder del viento en ese tonto de Tyson junto con el poder del fuego en esa chica Catra- "sin tomar Lin importancia en esa esfera al contrario de Avian quien tiene toda su atención centrada en ella"

-(Catra... por que no pude matar a esa chica, al momento creí que fue por que los restos del dueño de este cuerpo me detuvieron pero no fue asi... por que esa chica me causa tanto daño?!)- "pensando Avian mientras con furia aprieta sus puños sin poder dejar de mirarlos"

- hermano... que deseas hacer con ellos, si quieres puedo enviar ya sea al equipo elemental o al Cyborg quienes acabaron con sus blancos y aun siguen bajo mi control- "preocupada Lin al ver la expresión de su hermano"

- has que esos equipos regresen a este lugar y que te protejan, en cuanto a esos 4 guerreros me ocupare personalmente de ellos- "desapareciendo Avian inmediatamente del lugar"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"los entrenamientos al parecer dan sus frutos logrando Tyson ya poder convocar a Dragoon en forma completa, logrando inclusive montar en el, manteniendo un control aceptable de la situación"

- el tonto aprendió rápido... logro aprender en una hora lo que a nosotros nos tomo 1 año hacer- "mirando Kaze el como Tyson monta a Dragoon recorriendo el sitio donde estan el cual ahora a cambiado a una clase de valle completamente de roca"

- si pero a nosotros nadie nos entreno ni nos dijeron como se hacían las cosas... además píensalo el ya tenia un lazo estrecho con su bestia Bit- "razonando Cloud sobre los avances de su alumno"

- si creo que tienes razón... esperemos que el tonto no se confie ahora que subio un poco de nivel- "mirando Kaze hacia la otra alumna la cual no a progresado tan fácilmente como el otro"

- al paso que va no lo conseguirá jamás... no logra ordenar sus ideas y además se fuerza demasiado a si misma para asi poder vengarse de Avian, creo mejor presidimos de ella- "analizando Cloud la situación al ver el como Catra se fuerza a si misma sin conseguir nada, con su rostro lleno de confusión y frustración junto a visibles deseos de venganza"

-MALDICION POR QUE NO PUEDO!- "levantandose Catra y arrojando su beyblade para comenzar a gritar llena de frustración"

- ya cállate... no puedes por que sigues siendo una niña débil- "levantando Kaze el beyblade de Catra para arrojarselo"

- que quieres decir con que soy debil!- "molesta Catra con esa afirmación"

-cuando Boris usaba a los Demolition Boys que sucedió con tigo si dices que tienes una capacidad tan grande?- "planteando Kaze la interrogante"

-Tala me envió lejos de hay para protegerme según el, aunque estoy segura que fue para que no lo superara!- "explicando Catra los hechos ocurridos en aquel entonces"

- si claro por eso fue que decidio sacrificarse para que tu vivieras... admítelo niña, eres débil y ocupas que alguien te salve cada vez que estas en peligro... jamás has sido tu quien tenga la responsabilidad de salvar a alguien, jamás has estado en medio de una batalla en la cual sabes que no puedes huir por que el destino de tus seres queridos esta en juego, jamás te has hecho fuerte por que tu misma sabes que eres débil y te odias por eso, por esa razón es que tratas de demostrar que eres fuerte y puedes engañar a algunos pero no a nosotros solamente eres una niña débil que ocupa ser salvada cuando hay peligro- "explicando Cloud las razones por las cuales Catra no puede despertar su poder interior"

-que mal... yo tenia la esperaza de poder pelear con los 4 al mismo tiempo... bien creo que tendré que conformarme con matarlos a todos- "apareciendo Avian sobre al acantilado del valle para de inmediato bajar hasta flotando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo"- veo que al menos uno de sus alumnos logro traer a un espiritu sagrado a este mundo, te felicito eso ya es un logro para un humano inútil-

-maldición apareció en muy poco tiempo!... Kaze ya no queda más opción peleemos!- "brillando la espada de Cloud la cual se transforma en la devora almas para adelantarse"

-Catra escuchame yo vi cuando Kain te contaba su problema, aunque nosotros fuimos equipo el jamas nos dijo sus problemas... no se por que te habra tenido confianza y no se por que de muchas cosas, pero si el tuvo fe en ti yo no tengo motivos para dudar- "siendo esas las ultimas palabras de Kaze quien de inmediato choca sus palmas transformando su brazo en el rifle para cargar las municiones"

- si ya acabaron es tiempo de que yo termine con ustedes- "colocando Avian sus palmas juntas para invertir la dirección una de la otra y separar sus manos haciendo aparecer luz entre ellas para sujetarla abanicándola un poco mostrándose la forma de una espada salir de la luz"

- deacuerdo adelante- "lanzando Cloud su ofensiva contra Avian quien esquiva cada golpe de la devora almas dando espadazos desde todos los puntos de ataque posibles a pesar del tamaño de su espada"- (maldición como puede defenderse de cada golpe)-

-Cloud apártate!- "advirtiendo Kaze quien se encuentra con el rifle cargado, rapidamente retirándose el rubio de un salto dejando el rango de ataque despejado"- recibe esto infeliz BOLA DE FUEGO DE FENIX!-

- no me hagas reir tus ataques son como en camara lenta para mi- "saltando de igual manera Avian quien esquiva la bola de fuego que toma forma de fénix evitando asi el daño"

- olvidas que estamos aquí verdad... ahora Dragoon dale con fuerza!- "llamando Tyson la atención de Avian encontrándose montado en Dragoon sobre el para terminar golpeandolo causando que se impacte contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el fénix de fuego lo impacta causándole terminar incrustado en el muero del valle"

- veo que el tonto pude ser útil- "razonando Kaze al ver la oportuna intervención de Tyson"

-nada mal... aunque tendran que hacerlo mejor si en verdad quieren herirme, ya que su ataque no lastimo ni la primera capa de mi piel- "saliendo Avian de entre el muro con sus ropas destrosadas por el poder el impacto para levantar la espada en lato"- dragones que me sirven escuchen mi llamado, vengan y cubran mi cuerpo!-

"absorto todos al ver el como al recitar esa frase destellos de colores de cala columna que rodeaban la isla salen directamente hacia el dándole sobre su cuerpo"

- Kaze ahora si libera su armadura sera imposible derrotarlo- "poniendo Cloud sobre aviso a su compañero quien de inmediato se coloca en posición chocando sus palmas para una vez más crear con su brazo un cañon en esta oportunidad"- Tyson tu cubrenos requerimos de tiempo para cargar este ataque!-

-Deacuerdo... Dragoon vuela directamente hacia ese sujeto y usa todo tu poder de tormenta!- "obedeciendo Dragoon a Tyson para seguir las indicaciones terminando chocando al momento en que Avian se envuelve en un esfera de luz"

-Red Wing dame tu poder!- "sujetando Cloud el cañon que se formase con el brazo de Kaze encontrandose debajo de el transfiriendo todo su poder a esa arma"

- Odin te convoco...- "de igual manera Kaze dando todo su poder al disparo del cañon al ver el como Dragoon empieza a ceder para salir despedido por el estallido de la esfera de luz terminando estrellándose con la orilla del valle"

-Técnicas unidas... Vuelo de Dragones al Valhala!-"gritando ambos en unísono para lanzar un debastador rayo de energía el cual se divide en cientos de ellos mostrandose el como de cada uno de ellos se liberan dragones con armaduras y armas como mazos, espadas y hachas los cuales impactan todos el mismo punto donde se encontraba Avian"

-genial... lo vencieron!... mira Dragoon el esfuerzo no fue en vano- "atendiendo Tyson a Dragoon quien se encuentra agotado luego del esfuerzo"

-rayos este ataque es poderoso pero toma todas nuestras fuerzas- "callendo sentado Cloud por el cansancio y de inmediato su hombro es atravesado por un rayo de luz proveniente de la nube de polvo resultante de su ataque"

- en verdad creyeron que eso me mataría?- "saliendo Avian tranquilamente caminando despacio de la nube de polvo llevando ahora sobre su cuerpo una armadura de 6 piezas diferentes cada una de ellas de color diferente"- mi armadura me brinda protección contra esas cosas... el poder del fuego de mi brazo izquierdo fue todo lo que ocupe para detener ese ataque junto con el poder de aire de mi pierna derecha-

-(maldición una armadura que lo protege contra ataques de elementos)- "mirando Kaze el como Avian porta la armadura de la pierna derecha de color verde, pierna izquierda azul, brazo derecho amarillo, brazo izquierdo rojo, peto blanco y casco de color negro"

- es increíble este cuerpo al parecer se adapta perfectamente a mi armadura de elementos, apenas y puedo creer que sea el de un humano- "feliz Avian al ver el como su poder no ha cambiado gracias al cuerpo de Kain"-veamos como aceptas esto... guerrero del viento-

"moviendo Avian los brazos para encerrar a Tyson dentro de una cúpula de tierra la cual explota en una bola de fuego, saliendo Tyson apenas en pie de la explosión para tambalearse unos cuantos pasos y caer vencido"

- veo que sus palabras y el ver lo que paso acabo mentalmente con la chica... bien en ese caso es mejor matarla ahora mismo ya que sera muy aburrido verla llorar sobre sus cadáveres- "es lo que dice Avian para desaparecer de la vista de todos"

-maldición no!- "haciendo Kaze lo mismo con las partes Cyborg que pose"

"ocurriendo la escena frente a Catra lo cual finalmente la hace reaccionar Kaze deteniendo la espada de Avian la cual se encuentra incrustada en su brazo metalico el cual ahora esta completamente destruido"

-valla estupido gastaste tus ultimas fuerzas haciendo esta tonteria- "retirando Avian su espada y golpeando a Kaze quien cae de al suelo junto a Catra"

- por que lo hiciste?!- "sollozando Catra al ver el estado en el cual terminase Kaze por protegerla del ataque mortal"

- se lo debo a Kain... si hubiera dejado que algo malo te pasara se habria enfadado más con migo, tu eres la primera persona que lo hace sonreir en mucho tiempo si el confio en ti yo tambien y aun lo hago, perdona por no poder hacer ya nada más- "desmayándose Kaze definitivamente"

- valla estupido... mira niña ya no tienes a nadie que te salve ni que salve a todos asi que te parece si te quedas quieto mientras los evaporo, sera rapido y te dolera solo un segundo- "alejandose Avian un poco mientras extiende su mano y toda la armadura brilla cargando el mano el poder de los elementos"

-(acabara con nosotros... pero ellos tienen razón... por favor...por favor Draquer ayudame, ayudame a poder ayudarlos a todos, ahora es mi turno de ser quien los salve a todos!)- "sujetando Catra con fuerzas su beyblade ardiendo en deseos de poder ayudar a sus amigos"

**me llamas pero no me buscas... yo no podre solo contra el, sin importar que tan fuerte seas tu o yo por separado terminaremos como Tyson y Dragoon...**

-(Draquer?!... puedo escucharte... tienes razón Avian es muy poderoso pero que puedo hacer, oh Draquer por favor ayúdame no me importa si mi cuerpo se destrosa en el intento ayudame a ser fuerte para poder salvarlos)- "escuchando Catra el como su Bit le habla en lo más profundo de su ser"

- QUE TODOS DESAPARESCAN!- "lanzando Avian su ataque hacia Catra quien sigue sin moverse"

**esta es la primera vez que quieres oírme, te creo Catra y siempre estare junto a ti hasta el final... juntos perderemos pero unidos tendremos una oportunidad!**

"brillando el Bit de Catra en luz escarlata la cual la envuelve por completo a la vez que el ataque choca contra la luz y es desviado"

- asi que ya despertaste... guerrera del fuego- "mirando Avian desafiante la figura que sale de la luz siendo Catra con sus brazos envueltos en una armadura de color roja con garras en los dedos, el pecho protegido con una semi armadura de color rojo y alas de Dragon es su espalda, ademas de sus ojos ahora tan rojos como su armadura"- maldita como te atreves a interferir en mis planes!-

-callate!... no importa lo que pase no traicionare la confianza que se deposito en mi!...preparate Avian te derrotaremos!- "colocándose Catra en lo que al parecer es una pose de lucha lista para combatir contra Avian"

**CONTINUARA:**

Una increíble batalla se disputa entre Catra y Avian quien no cree el como la chica en el despertar de su espiritu a conseguido tanto poder ocasionando su furia haciendole sacar su poder al 100, a la vez el ultimo combate de la familia Volcova esta por empezar **_Resurgimiento del Pandemoniun Cáp. 13 La Corona de Serpiente Destruida, Fluye y Despierta Guerrera del Agua_**


End file.
